


По заветам предков

by Fridanes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: Название: По заветам предковАвтор: FridanesБета: Incognit@Муза/тыкатель палочкой/махатель помпонами: Delirious ladyФандом:  читать как ориджПейринг: Валентин\ТомасРейтинг: NС-17Жанр: слэш, кинковая дрочилка, безмерные страданияРазмер: хорошо бы уложится в мини. Угу, мечтать не вредно. Миди.Самарри: Первая заповедь туриста: «Не выебывайся». Вторая заповедь: «Не ищи приключений на свою жопу. Хорошую жопу приключения сами найдут!»Предупреждение: АХТУНГ! ВОРНИНГ! ВОЗДУХ! ВСПЫШКА СПРАВА!Во-первых, вам тут часто будет что-то казаться. Креститесь. Если не помогло и вас по-прежнему сквикает, закройте фик. Если не сквикает, но вам кажется, что это РПС, знайте: я буду все отрицать. Для протокола: опять все совпадения случайны. Особенно случайны совпадения с предыдущим фиком.Во-вторых, я не просто чешу свои кинки. Я раздираю их в кровь и до костей.В-третьих, мои тараканы хорошо накормлены. Я их тут выпустила погулять. Не трогайте моих тараканов, Гринпис вас забодай!В-четвертых, если вам показалось, что Феличе Ревареса зовут Феличе Реварес – то вам не показалось.В-пятых, втречается мат. Что касается обоснуя и матчасти, вы о чем?





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Валентин недоуменно озирался по сторонам.  
– Ну и где этот собор? – наконец спросил он.  
– Прямо перед тобой, – отозвался Санчес.  
Люсия насмешливо скалила зубы, казавшиеся просто ослепительными на её смуглом симпатичном личике.  
Валентин слез с мотоцикла и уставился на крайне несуразное по его мнению здание. М-дя. Это тебе не Сент-Шапель. Гугл утверждал, что город был заложен аж в 1600 году, так что Валентин ожидал, что местный сathedral* будет в духе позднего средневековья или барокко какого-нибудь.  
– Серьезно?  
– Абсолютно. Дерзай, товарищ Валентин. Последняя попытка заставить меня платить за обед.  
Пф-ф-ф-ф. Валентин достал телефон и принялся искать подходящий ракурс. Смысл пари был прост. Валентин ставил на то, что при желании в этом городе можно найти приличное место, ну или хотя бы сделать несколько фотографий, на которых местность выглядела привлекательно. Его приятель ставил на обратное.  
Соача – город, практический слившийся с Боготой, поражал своей депрессивностью. Какие-то самопальные полутораэтажные дома. Убогие улицы. Свалки. Даже район многоэтажек, которые выглядели бы трущобами даже в Гарлеме, тут смотрелся почти как дворцовый комплекс. Правда, они во Вконтакте не набрали и десятка лайков. Торговый центр даже не удостоился выкладки в инстаграм.  
После нескольких кадров Валентин перенастроил телефон в режим видеосъемки и протянул его Люсии.  
– Прошу вас, синьорита.  
Люсия прекрасно понимала английский, на котором общалась их маленькая компания, но сама, стесняясь сильного акцента, предпочитала в основном молчать. Напрасно Валентин пытался её разговорить, убеждая в необходимости практики. Впрочем, большие черные глаза и подвижное лицо отлично позволяли девушке обходиться без слов.  
Валентин встал перед зданием и снял очки. Главное, чтобы его в кадре хорошо видели. А то, что картинка будет отличной, он не сомневался. Даром что ли Люсия – штатный фотограф студенческой газеты.  
– За моей спиной вы видите церковь Иисуса Христа Нашего Мира, которая является кафедральным собором епархии Соачи. – Заговорил Валентин по-русски. – То есть – самым главным храмом города...  
Выдавив из себя ещё пару стандартных фраз, Валентин замолчал, а потом и вовсе махнул рукой, давая понять, что съёмка окончена. Просто-напросто от обилия впечатлений из головы вылетели все сведения, которыми следовало сопровождать повествование. Студенты мотались по городу с самого утра.  
Присутствие Валентина в отнюдь не самом благополучном городе на планете в общем и в Колумбии в частности объяснялось просто: он подписался на «Жопу Мира».  
  
«От сессии до сессии живут студенты весело». Третьему курсу биофака МГУ явно не хватало острых ощущений, поэтому диплом бакалавра решили отметить каникулами в каком-либо забытом богом месте. Причем обязательно с признаками современной цивилизации и населением не менее тысячи человек. Там требовалось прожить две недели и ежедневно предоставлять видеоотчет, чтобы у привыкших к комфорту жителей Москвы не оставалось соблазна свалить хотя бы на ночь в более пристойное место.  
По жеребьевке Валентину и ещё двоим однокурсникам досталась Южная Америка. Не Сомали, конечно, ну и слава Макаронному Монстру. К такой экзотике Валентин готов не был. Пошарившись как следует в интернете, он выбрал Колумбию. Благо там обитали его знакомые - брат и сестра Валенсия.  
  
В прошлом году они приезжали в Москву на выставку. Симпатичная Люсия не оставила Валентина равнодушным. Его не смутило, что девушка – кошатница. У неё даже в телефоне на заставке было жутко уродливое существо, которое она гордо именовала: «la esfinge canadiense»** и с нежностью добавляла «Pimpollo»***  
Санчес при виде фотки морщил нос и сообщал, что это любимое чудовище сестры все нормальные люди называют не иначе как «calvo diablo»  
– Дьявол лысый, – пояснял Санчес. – И не потому, что страшен, как гибрид крокодила с велосипедом, а потому, что характер мерзкий. Пока всё и всех вверх тормашками не поставит – не успокоится.  
После этого между братом и сестрой Валенсия следовала шутливая перепалка, а Валентин делал умильную физию.  
Однако любовь к кошкам у Люсии не ограничивалась только Лысым Чертом. Девушка создала приют для бездомных колумбийских мурок. Пришлось задонатить. Валентин любил порисоваться. Ну и чтобы уж совсем красавцем быть, он вывесил счета для пожертвований на всех своих страничках. Толку от этого не было никакого, но Люсии понравилось.  
С Санчесом Валентин сошелся на почве любви к мотоциклам. Точнее, Санчес сходил по железным коням с ума и искренне сокрушался, что оба его «гнедых» остались дома.  
  
У Валентина же имелся весьма пижонский Харлей – отец подарил на шестнадцать лет. Мама возмущалась и заранее переживала, но отец, гордый тем, что сын в очередной раз получил одни пятерки в школе, и, возможно, исполняя свою давнюю мечту, только отмахнулся.  
– Раз обещал, значит, будет тебе Харлей. Пойдем за твоим конем.  
Конь прочно обосновался в отцовской «конюшне». Нет, конечно, здорово было прокатится. Летом. По трассе. А еще притормозить и эффектно поднять забрало у шлема. Но вот что касается всего остального... Ну да, игрушка надоела быстро. Валентин иногда выезжал на нем, но в основном харлей простаивал. Зато Валентин мог с чувством и толком поговорить об угле развала и ширине покрышек.  
  
Так что встретили Валентина, как родного.  
Он даже прошел «крещение» Лысым Чертом, выбравшись из его объятий всего лишь слегка погрызенным. По уверению Сачеса, это следовало расценивать, как знак доверия.  
– Ну да, такое милое животное не будет есть что попало, – согласился Валентин, улыбаясь Люсии.  
Сам Санчес продемонстрировал свой гараж. Валентин оценил оба байка. Пусть и не такие понтовые, как у него, но гордость приятеля он понимал и даже чуть завидовал.  
Санчес, в отличие от него, на свои заработал сам, который год вкалывая на пивоваренном заводе отца как простой смертный. По крайней мере, он так говорил.  
У Валентина с этим сложнее. Сергей Валентинович любил повторять: «Лучше красная рожа и синий диплом, чем наоборот». Он никогда не скрывал, что был троечником, а диплом практически купил, но отчаянно гордился золотой медалью Валентина и его отличной успеваемостью в университете. Всячески его поощрял, отмахиваясь от малейших потуг того самостоятельно заработать.  
– Учись-ка ты лучше, остальное успеется! – повторял он.  
Впрочем, не он один. Мама тоже совершенно искренне считала, что учеба и есть самый тяжелый труд. На фоне остальных однокурсников, которые что-то, как-то и где-то, но зарабатывали, Валентин чувствовал себя неуютно. С другой стороны, если вправду заниматься не спустя рукава, времени уходило предостаточно. Так что позывы к труду Валентин удовлетворял летом, занимаясь волонтерством. Или, как отец говорил – страдая фигней.  
Этим летом он тоже планировал потрудиться на благо человечества, но уже после того, как найдет самое унылое место в Колумбии.  
Приятели предложили Соачу. Поначалу Валентин усомнился и хотел рвануть в глубинку. Соача же – практически столичный пригород. Ну да, и Люберцы с их чевейниками не курорт, но ведь при всем желании их жопой мира не назовешь. Однако после нескольких часов знакомства с городом Валентин уже жалел, что нельзя пожить в дикой природе.  
  
– Да ну нафиг! – буркнул себе под Валентин на русском, и, перейдя на английский, добавил: – Я уже понял, что здесь и застряну, так что потом пересниму. Пошли обедать. Здесь вообще можно найти кафе?  
Санчес скептически огляделся:  
– Здесь? Ты экстремал.  
Люсия была настроена более оптимистично. Покопавшись в своем телефоне, она начала что-то говорить брату, экспрессивно жестикулируя. Валентин понимал в лучшем случае одно слово из десяти, но, кажется, голод мучил не только его. Сачес ломался недолго. Он уселся на мотоцикл и покатил в указанном Люсией направлении, махнув Валентину, чтобы ехал следом. Что тот и сделал, вначале, правда, галантно дождавшись, пока сзади усядется Люсия.  
  
Предложенное Люсией заведение оказалось совсем рядом. Оно отличалось отсутствием неприятных запахов, практически приличным интерьером и малым количеством посетителей. Компания мужчин – явно представителей местной элиты – встретила их настороженными и высокомерными взглядами. Наибольшего внимания удостоился Валентин.  
  
Туриста в нем выдавало всё. Начиная от бледной кожи, изрядно порозовевший за день, и светлых глаз, до хипстерского, явно не самого популярного здесь стиля в одежде. Не то чтобы окружающие на него постоянно косились, не тыкают же в Москве пальцем в китайцев или негров, но замечали. Причем, если в самой Боготе турист – может и не столь частое явление, как на Ибице, но не выдающееся, то в Соаче – явная экзотика.  
При других обстоятельствах повышенное внимание к собственной персоне Валентину безусловно польстило бы, здесь же лишь вызывало закономерные опасения. Вежливо улыбнувшись и кивнув присутствующим, руссо туристо примостил свое порядком уставшее тельце за столиком в углу. Рядом расположилась Люсия. Санчес устроился так, чтобы видеть в окно свои байки.  
  
Валентин приехал два дня назад, так что все ещё жаждал местного колорита, потому ткнул пальцем в меню напротив экзотического названия «уэвос-перикос». Оказалось – яичница с помидорами. Впрочем, уплетал её Валентин с превеликим аппетитом.  
  
Утолив первый голод, приятели разговорились. Точнее, стали настойчиво рекомендовать оставаться в пределах города и не искать приключений больше, чем сможет вынести задница неугомонного студента.  
– Если тебе не хватает острых ощущений – просто погуляй здесь вечером. Тебе русское происхождение не поможет, – убеждал Санчес.  
Валентин отмахнулся:  
– Зато испанский выучу!  
Люсия хлопнула себя по лбу и выдала длиннющую фразу.  
– Звучит красиво, bella senorita.  
Люсия возвела очи горе. Санчес ржал. Сам Валентин излучал бесконечный оптимизм. Все-таки болтунья с помидорами и кофе сделали свое дело.  
Санчес поинтересовался, сколько лайков набрали фотки храма, но страница грузилась медленно, и в ожидании друзья заказали еще по чашке кофе.  
Валентин вертел вариант с пригородом и так и эдак. Выходило совсем неплохо. С одной стороны, и правда дыра дырой, с другой – практически столица. Никто не помешает ему смотаться Боготу, когда захочется глотнуть цивилизации. Опять же – экстрим. Язык точно выучит.  
Неспешный разговор был прерван шумом распахнувшейся двери. В «ресторан» практически ворвался высоченный рыжий мужчина в темном костюме. Он с размаху плюхнулся за стойку и пробурчал что-то бармену.  
Тот с важной физиономией подал большую кружку пива. Мужчина положил рядом с собой небольшую книгу и рассчитался. Судя по скрупулезности, он был или жаден, или это были последние деньги. Незнакомец внимательно посмотрел на пиво, что-то вновь пробормотал и только тогда сделал несколько глотков. В процессе глотания, сопровождавшимся запрокидыванием головы, Валентин и разглядел у него белый воротничок, точнее – колоратку, врезавшуюся в острый кадык. Вновь прибывший страждущий оказался священником.  
  
Разумеется, сидевший за стойкой – не первый служитель церкви, которого Валентин встретил в своей жизни. Правда, в основном попы всех мастей попадались ему на экскурсиях. Будучи атеистом, он откровенно недолюбливал священников и по возможности старался с ними не пересекаться, но служители церкви лезли везде, как тараканы.  
  
Однажды, как раз в последнем семестре, их согнали на большую лекцию по истории религии, где выступал православный священник – бородатый дядька в черной шапке и черном до полу платье. Ладно, в рясе. Мужик явно не был идиотом и, понимая, куда попал, не пер напролом, пугая всех геенной огненной, а весьма толково говорил о значении религии в русской истории. И даже привирал совсем немного. Ровно столько, чтобы у Валентина родилась куча вопросов. Увы, задать их не удалось. Батюшка поблагодарил всех за внимание и оперативно срулил, на прощанье сказав, что всегда рад всех видеть. В церкви, естественно.  
  
Этот же поп привлекал к себе внимание одним своим видом. Валентин немного удивился, что первым из встреченных им священников оказался протестант, а Википедия и все остальные источники утверждали, что большинство в Колумбии – католики. По крайней мере, Валентин, глядя на строгий, но всё же обычный штатский костюм, сделал вывод, что перед ним именно протестантский священник. Впрочем, какое ему дело до нервного мужика, верующего в старика на небе?  
Пялиться на людей неприлично. Валентин перевел взгляд на приятелей и предпочел возобновить разговор. Он даже не задумался, что в основном вещает один и почему-то несколько громче, чем раньше. С бытовой темы они быстро перешли к общему положению вещей в Колумбии, а поскольку Валентин принципиально не интересовался политикой, считая любопытство к данному явлению ниже своего достоинства, то уселся на своего любимого конька и принялся сравнивать отношения в животном мире с человеческими.  
Естественно, исключительно потому, что разговор был увлекателен, а вовсе не из-за того, что кто-то там, кому может что-то не понравиться, сидит за барной стойкой, Валентин стал говорить ещё громче. И как же ему было жаль, что он не владел в совершенстве испанским. Однако, похоже, его поняли не только Санчес с Люсией.  
Рыжий поп, сидевший вполоборота, напрягся и отставил пиво.  
– …и вот проводят тест. И выясняется, что сорок процентов птенцов принадлежат кому угодно, но не тому самцу, который в паре. Лебединая верность. Ха-ха-ха.  
Поп резко повернулся на этих словах. Валентин аж растерялся от его пронзительного взгляда. Мужчина смотрел так, словно увидел призрак. Он открыл рот, видимо, что-то хотел сказать, потом моргнул несколько раз, закрыл рот и отвернулся, вновь уткнувшись в пиво.  
Убедившись, что его не только слышат, но и понимают, Валентин не смог устоять. Будучи твердо уверенным в неистребимой гомофобии всех, кто носит рясу, он, под пакостные смешки Санчеса, начал распространяться о гомосексуальном поведении среди животных.  
– …И после этого еще будут говорить о неестественности отношений...  
  
Звук отодвигаемого стула резанул барабанные перепонки. К их столу, попутно сбив ещё один стул, почти подлетел рыжий любитель пива.  
– Сын мой!  
Говорил падре дивно, прямо вещал. Голос хорошо поставлен – заслушаться можно. А если ты – визуал, то и засмотреться. Падре оказался относительно молод. Лет тридцать – тридцать пять. Как и положено рыжему, падре был белобрыс, но серые глаза с расширенными во всю радужку зрачками оказались на редкость выразительны. Падре отличался несвойственной большинству местных бледностью, если не считать легкого румянца. Загар ему заменяли едва видимые веснушки, рассыпанные по острому носу и таким же острым скулам. Падре вообще весь казался острым и пронзительным – от носа до локтей и коленок. Кажется, единственное, что не было в падре острым – это высокий лоб под кудрявившимися, несмотря на все попытки их обуздать, волосами.  
  
Надо отдать должное, священник не призывал проклятья и не грозил, а все больше о любви толковал. С их, протестантской точки зрения. Типа церковь не против секса, она вообще за все хорошее и против всего плохого. Только поженитесь – и любитесь на здоровье.  
В какой-то момент даже закаленному постоянным произнесением проповедей падре потребовалось перевести дух. Этим и воспользовался Валентин. Для убедительности он даже встал, но оказалось, что всё равно смотрит на падре снизу вверх.  
– Это все замечательно, но как я понимаю, если речь идет именно о браке, причем об освященном церковью, то вы сейчас отказали в праве на любовь всем, кто другой веры или вообще не верит?  
И тут на Валентина обрушился такой темпераментный поток аргументов, что оставалось лишь лупать глазами. С какого-то перепугу Валентина обвинили в разврате. Хотя на должность святого он точно не претендовал, но какие, нафиг, оргии? Какой, к макаронам, монастырь? И почему сразу лжец, циник и предатель?  
– Святой отец, вы сейчас с кем разговариваете?  
Падре открыл рот, несколько раз моргнул. Румянец, появившийся на щеках, растекся по его лицу. Падре с размаху перекрестил Валентина.  
– In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.****  
– Раминь, – ответил Валентин в спину уходящему священнику. – Это что сейчас было?  
Ответом ему служили не менее растерянные взгляды. Походу остальные тоже ни черта не поняли. И не потому, что не знали английского.  
На полу валялась забытая странным попом книжка. Валентин поднял её. Молитвенник. Экслибрис гласил: «La Iglesia de Santa Teresa»*****.  
  
****  
Начальственную выволочку отец Томас Хьюз получал регулярно. Приход не просто бедный – нищий. Недобор средств давно был хроническим. Денег не хватало катастрофически. Значительную часть Соачи составляли приезжие из деревень. Вчерашние крестьяне хоть и посещали церковь, но по большей части сами надеялись на бога. Город рос стремительно, люди встречались всякие. Тому приходилось применять нестандартные решения постоянно возникающих проблем. Обычно Его Преосвященство отчитывал Тома весьма формально, но сегодня брат во Христе Феличе словно с цепи сорвался. Вероятно, в этот раз епископу самому досталось.  
В ответ на обычные оправдания, он так накрутил хвост, что Том, позабыв христианское смирение, ответил все, что думал. Да ещё обозвал своего непосредственного начальника «монсиньером Реваресом». Что обычно делал исключительно про себя. Все-таки обращение «монсиньор» хоть уместно по отношению к епископу, но только к тому чьи заслуги отмечены самим папой.  
Реварес пригрозил ссылкой. Ха! Они так уже в ней. Только если епископа выпнули из Рима, то он, отец Томас Хьюз, в ней совершенно добровольно, за компанию вот с этим самым монсиньором Феличе.  
  
Юному выходцу из небогатой ирландской семьи прочили блестящую карьеру еще в семинарии.  
«Чрезвычайно одаренный юноша. Он блестяще будет представлять католическую церковь!»  
Кроме того, пусть об этом и не заявлялось так явно, но свою роль сыграла внешняя привлекательность Тома. Святые отцы давно уже осознали, насколько эффективнее воздействует на толпу молодой симпатичный священник по сравнению со старым и лысым. Об этом Том узнал, конечно, позже, когда, благодаря протекции епископа, оказался в Риме, где его взял под свое крыло другой епископ - Феличе Реварес.  
Тот моментально оценил знание языков, стремление к порядку, умение общаться и приятную внешность и принялся таскать его всюду за собой. Тут-то перед Томом и разверзлись глубины ада. Нет, речь, разумеется, шла не о каких-либо непристойностях или преступлениях, но лицемерность и цинизм Ватикана был явлен молодому идеалисту во всей красе. Он-то шёл за другим. И хоть тот же Реварес, несмотря на все свои махинации, по-своему заботился о Томе, тот не был доволен или удовлетворен тем, что делал.  
  
Том жаждал любви. Той самой безоглядной, что дарует наслаждение в первую очередь душе. Ему её обещали, и он хотел получить обещанное. Да, по-детски, но что поделать? Том иначе был несчастен. Поэтому, когда епископу Феличе Реваресу «предложили» возглавить недавно образованный диоцез****** в Колумбии, он без особого труда уговорил Тома следовать за ним. Подальше от интриг и алчности, поближе к простым людям.  
Увы, Тома и здесь ждало разочарование. Сколь упорно ни трудился он на ниве веры, его душа не получала того, чего жаждала. А жаждала она слишком многого и того, о чем священникам даже думать не положено. Старательно давя воспоминания и желания, повторяя себе, как важно любить безоглядно самому, Том, кажется, создал недостижимый идеал. К тому же, он по-прежнему служил церкви. И хоть был уверен в её святости, но она всё же оставалась организацией. Причем, с весьма земными запросами и далеко не идеальными сотрудниками – в этом Том не обманывался. Но он никак не мог найти в себе смирение. Напротив, недовольство выплескивалось из него не первый раз.  
  
Обычно Реварес снисходительно относился к своему брату во Христе, но не сегодня.  
И главное – все оказалось до обидного нелепо. Тома в приходе если не любили, то относились к нему хорошо и с уважением. Ну, почти все. Всегда найдутся недовольные. Обычно это вопрос как-то решался, тем более, по большому счету, Тома упрекнуть-то и не в чем. Тем сильнее было удивление Тома, когда кто-то начал на него строчить жалобы по любому поводу, включая обвинение в нарушении обета безбрачия с бухгалтером прихода сеньорой Рамоной Перес.  
Более нелепого обвинения невозможно себе представить! Первый раз брат Реварес только посмеялся. Хоть Том до этого и не заявлял, что он – гей до мозга костей, но признание в гомосексуальной ориентации епископа не удивило. Ватикан давно смотрел на подобное сквозь пальцы, а в последние годы так и вовсе официально признал гомосексуалов такими же прихожанами, как и все остальные. Тем более формально это не имело значения, пока Том соблюдал целибат.  
Однако жалобщик вышел на новый уровень. Оказалось, доносы отправили самому архиепископу Боготы – Хесусу Рубену Саласару Гомесу. Тот воспользовался случаем и от всей души всыпал опальному епископу. Ну, а монсиньор, соответственно, своему подчиненному – отцу Томасу. У которого тонкая душевная организация прекрасно уживалась с желанием отстоять свою правоту все доступными способами, включая несколько не свойственное священнослужителю пожелание жалобщику завернуться в саван. Да еще на родном гэльском. Этим он и вывел епископа из себя окончательно.  
  
Так что прежде чем отправится домой, отец Томас захотел успокоиться. А поскольку молитва в таких случаях помогало слабо, то Том решил воспользоваться более действенным способом, прости господи. Он зашёл в первый же кабак, который попался на его пути.  
Нет, несмотря на то, что отец Томас Хьюз был ирландцем, он никогда не был пьяницей. И вообще, что бы там ни говорили про его соплеменников, никакие они не мечтательные алкоголики. Отец Томас употреблял алкоголь весьма умеренно, но сейчас ему просто необходимо было взять себя в руки, да и просто пить хотелось, тем более в этом заведении подавали «Dorada» – один из немногих приличных сортов местного пива. То, что в Соаче назвали «виски», Том бы стал пить разве что в виде епитимьи. Но, слава богу, монсиньор Феличе ни разу не додумался до такого наказания для своего строптивого собрата  
Вознеся благодарение богу за посланный хлеб (чипсы) и вино (пиво), отец Том уже почти пришел в нормальное состояние, как вдруг его внимание привлекла английская речь. Он развернулся и чуть не упал со стула.  
Кеннет. Кеннет Ллари собственной персоной задвигал опять свои теории двум юным неокрепшим душам.  
Только несколько секунд спустя Том сообразил, что этот молодой человек просто не мог быть Кеннетом. Тому сейчас не меньше сорока, а парню за столом лет двадцать, не больше. Тому потребовалась собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не пойти разбираться с призраком из прошлого.  
«Это было шестнадцать лет назад... – повторял себе Том, – Всё давно было, давно! Давно! Соберись и наплюй!»  
Но разбитые надежды, обманутые мечты и растоптанные грезы всколыхнулись неутоленной обидой. А тут ещё «Кеннет», словно издеваясь, начал нести всякую ересь. Может оно и правильно с точки зрения науки, но есть еще душа и разум. Господь наделил ими своих детей, поставив, таким образом, их выше других. А раз люди умнее, значит и спрос с них больше. Нужно нести ответственность за свои деяния.  
Желание поквитаться за тот неприкрытый цинизм, каким встретили доверие юного Тома, ударило в голову со страшной силой. Его буквально сдернуло со стула и подтащило к чужому столу.  
Мозгами он, конечно, понимал, что перед ним не Кеннет. Разглядев парня поближе, Том окончательно убедился, что от Кеннета у того лишь крашенные в белый цвет волосы, светлые глаза и худощавое телосложение. Даже взгляд вовсе не наглый и не такой распутный. Большущие серые глаза на пол лица смотрели скорее с удивлением и насмешкой. Правда и это не успокаивало. Больше Том взбесился, только когда парень облизал полные, красиво очерченные губы, прежде чем ткнуть любимым аргументом всех оппонентов – многочисленностью других конфессий.  
Этого Том спустить просто так не мог. Его понесло. Это раньше он смотрел Кеннету в рот и двух слов связать не мог, потому что думал совсем не о том, о чем следовало размышлять. Сейчас это совершенно не мешало. Дискутировать Том мог в любом состоянии. Да и аргументы с доводами за много лет были отшлифованы и заточены не хуже шпаги конкистадора. Отрывался Том со вкусом, пока не услышал:  
– Святой отец, вы сейчас с кем разговариваете?  
Кровь бросилась в лицо, когда Том понял, что и где нёс. А главное – с кем спорил! Давно Тому не было так стыдно. Пробормотав благословение вместо извинений, он рванул из кафе со скоростью хорошего скутера. На улице стало стыдно ещё и за позорное бегство. Зато, понукаемый этим стыдом, падре добрался до дома пешком намного быстрее, чем на местном автобусе. Сил ждать, а потом толкаться все равно не было.  
В церкви Том добросовестно преклонил колени.  
– Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori, perduc in caelum omnes animas, praesertim eas, quae misericordiae tuae maxime indigent. Amen. *******  
Том бы и дальше стучался лбом об пол, а может и полежал бы в позе креста на холодных плитах до полного просветления, но вечернюю службу никто не отменял. Много народу или мало – не важно. Падре Томас Хьюз служит богу.  
  
Впрочем, к вечеру вдохновенное самокопание малость улеглось, чему способствовали десяток молитв, разогретые макароны и холодный душ.  
Что ж, для смирения плоти Соача подходил как нельзя лучше. В горном климате, даром что на экваторе, по ночам температура падала иной раз до нуля, так что падре Томас Хьюз вспомнил о втором важном плюсе целибата – возможности спать в носках. Шерстяных.  
\-----  
*сathedral – исп. главный храм  
**la esfinge canadiense – исп. канадский сфинкс  
*** Pimpollo – исп. Красавчик.  
****– In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. – лат. Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа. Аминь.  
*****La Iglesia de Santa Teresa – исп. Церковь Святой Терезы  
******диоцез – лат. Dioecesis – епархия в Римско-католической церкви.  
******* лат. О, милосердный Иисус! Прости нам наши прегрешения, избавь нас от огня адского, и приведи на небо все души, особенно те, кто больше всего нуждаются в Твоём милосердии. Аминь.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

«Город вечной весны» – звучит красиво. На практике иначе: днем жара и дубак ночью. Так что утро Валентина взбодрило. В прямом смысле – проснулся он от того, что замерз.

Отель находился в центре и был вполне себе ничего. По крайней мере, нашатавшись по городу, Валентин ожидал нечто более разбитое, с тараканами и кучей грязи. Нет, всё цивильно. Не пять звезд (хотя именно столько было нарисовано на вывеске), но жить можно. Даже горничные были вполне себе милые. Админ за стойкой так вообще держался государем-императором. Только короны не хватало.

Зато как лихо начал осваиваться испанский!

– Calentador, calefactor! * – вдохновенно объяснял Валентин коридорному.

Тот был невозмутим, но походу про себя угорал над изнеженным туристом. Да плевать. Главное, что через полчаса бурной жестикуляции и консультаций гугла с яндексом вожделенный прибор вкатили в номер.

Вот теперь можно помыться. Благо водный нагреватель все-таки имелся и даже функционировал.

 

Довольный как морж Валентин бухнулся в кровать и принялся названивать родным. Разница в восемь часов играла свою роль, поэтому Валентин предпочитал выходить на связь с Родиной по утрам.

– Да, мам. Да, в Боготе. Нормально. Отель пять звезд. Нет, не все нормально. Да, экватор. Да взял. Нет, не замерз. Нет, не загорел. Нет, не пью. Столица. Да, практически, как в Москве. Нет тут кокаина. Нет, и бандиты с пушками не бегают. Мам! Ну будь реалисткой! Нет. Да все нормуль. Ещё утро. Лялька дома? Нет, я ей перезвоню. Папе привет. Да, сам позвоню.

С отцом разговор был намного короче:

– Жив, здоров. Всё нормально.

Правда, тот был в своем репертуаре:

– Валя, ты помнишь главную заповедь?

– Да. «Не выебывайся!»

– А ещё?

– «Не ищи приключений на свою жопу. Хорошую жопу приключения сами найдут».

– Молодец. Я занят. Пока. Звони если что.

Пока-пока. Сантименты Сергей Валентинович не любил.

 

Устроившись поудобнее, Валентин нашел номер сестры:

– Привет, Ляль.

 

Вообще, младшую сестренку звали Лена. Но как-то в гости зашла мамина подружка, то ли тетя Лера, то ли тетя Марго, она так умилялась возне семилетнего Валентина с трехлетней Леной, что бесконечно повторяла «Валька с Лялькой».

«Валькой» Валентина называли редко, а вот «Лялька» к сестренке, в детстве напоминавшей куколку, прикипело. Теперь, правда, Лялька была весьма красивой и умной молодой девушкой.

 

– Привет, Валь. Ну?!

– Ну что «ну»? Помнишь, к дяде Юре в Нижний ездили? Ну и вот. Район Автозаводской, только еще тоскливее.

– А колумбийки симпатичные?

Валентин вспомнил Люсию.

– Ничего так. Невысокие, смуглые, темноглазые...

– А колумбийцы?

– Кхе... Тебе еще рано.

– А тебе не поздно. Да ладно! Давай колись.

 

Лялька, в отличие от родителей, была в курсе, зачем именно и куда конкретно понесло её брата. Она вообще слишком много знала. Даже то, что ей не положено. Например, о валькиных увлечениях. Фиг его знает откуда, но «гей-радар» у юной особы сбоев не давал. Она, наверное, вообще могла выступать экспертом да так, что какой-нибудь Фрай мог отдыхать в сторонке. Впрочем, надо отдать Ляльке должное – молчать она тоже умела. И никто в семье кроме неё не знал. Кажется. По крайней мере, Валентин на это надеялся.

Так что в кругу семьи «всеядность» Валентина не обсуждалась. Правда, когда он захотел съехать на съемную хату, как «взрослый», мама проинструктировал его насчет девочек. Поздно, мама, он уже все знал, но разрушать мамину веру в скромного мальчика не стал.

Натаниэлла Петровна была, что называется, из хорошей семьи – интеллигентной. И если бы не отец, пиликать бы Валентину на скрипке, игра на которой до сих пор почиталась бабушкой, как мерило моральных достижений. И был бы Валентин не Валентином, а Эрнестом каким-нибудь – как минимум! Бр-р-р.

Спасибо, папа, что ты есть.

Мамина семья на Сергея Валентиновича до сих пор посматривала свысока и наиболее цензурное прилагательное (не при детях конечно), каким награждали зятя, было «ушлый». Надо сказать, что данный эпитет Сергей Валентинович вполне заслуживал. Ибо, приехав из Екатеринбурга с одним чемоданом, к сорока восьми годам занял пост директора банка, обеспечив те самым семью до седьмого колена. Не без помощи того же деда. Правда, когда дед был недоволен, то «лимита ебургская» – самое ласковое, что Валентин Сергеевич мог слышать. Не при детях опять же.

Отец не оставался в долгу.

– Если уж Петя для Изабеллы сгодился, так и Серый для Нутеллы подойдет, – намекал он на такое же лимитное прошлое тестя, попутно перевирая имя жены.

Лену, кстати, хотели назвать Изольдой, но отец сказал, что Тристана в их доме не будет. И вообще – эти двое плохо кончили. Так младшие Коневы получили ничем не примечательные имена.

Впрочем, это никак не отразилось на материнской любви. Хоть Натаниэлла Петровна и была создана, чтобы украшать этот мир, но заботилась о детях, как простая смертная.

– Хорошо питайся. Не вздумай экономить на продуктах! Никаких дошираков! – наставляла она собирающего для переезда вещи Валентина.

– Ну, мам, знаю. Я не умру с голода.

– Не спорь с матерью, – оборвал отец. – Сказано тебе: «не тащи в рот что попало»!

Из-за поднятой брови прозвучало весьма двусмысленно. Валентин стрельнул глазами. Знает, не знает? Отец всегда оказывался осведомленным о многих делах гораздо лучше, чем следовало. Да и розовые очки никогда не носил. Но вот откровенного разговора так и не случилось. Вроде как и нужды особой не было. Сергей Валентинович сам не без греха. По крайней мере, Валентин в этом был уверен на 99%. Достаточно было увидеть его секретаршу. Она потом не раз ему снилась в самых неприличных снах.

Валентин хоть и не был сексистом, но точно был уверен, что с такими бесконечными ногами и пятым размером груди берут на работу исключительно с дополнительными обязанностями. Особенно если уже есть секретарь в виде старой грымзы, которая, правда, вполне могла управлять банком и самостоятельно. Может быть, даже не хуже отца.

Почему-то, несмотря на все благополучие и хорошие отношения, в семье, адюльтер отца трагедией не казался. Но услышав возможный намек, Валентин тут же парировал:

– И тебе удачи на работе и в личной жизни.

Отец только растянул губы в сардонической ухмылке. Девяностодевятипроцентная уверенность превратилась в стопроцентную. Ну и пусть их. Мать, вон, в свой чайный клуб порхает три раза в неделю. Это не мешает быть их семье абсолютно гармоничной.

Так что, услышав лялькин вопрос про колумбийских парней, Валентин уставился на чужой молитвенник совершенно честно ответил, что не о чем ему колоться, ибо он тут всего два дня. Допрос с пристрастием был продолжен.

– А наркош там много? А кокаин продается? А партизаны там есть? А тебя там не пытались украсть?

– Если не украдут, я тут сам повешусь. Реально тоска.

– В Боготу свали, – резонно посоветовала Лялька

– Неспортивно.

В ответ раздалось скептическое фырканье. Они еще потрепались о том о сём. Ляльке предстояла поездка с мамой в Испанию. И она уверяла, что к сентябрю будет знать язык в совершенстве. Валентин не стал напоминать, что с немецким такое не прокатило. Не для этого ребенка везут, пусть развлекается.

Отчитавшись родным, Валентин прикинул, с чего начать исследования окрестностей. С достопримечательностями негусто. Культурная программа, походу, сведется исключительно к посещению каких-нибудь клубов. Валентин снова уставился на молитвенник. Дернул же его черт подобрать эту книженцию. Санчо предлагал оставить у бармена, но Валентин уперся и заявил, что лично отнесет его забавному – читай: бешеному – попу. Точнее падре.

Оказалось, что поп – католик. У Валентина треснул шаблон. Он-то точно был уверен, что католические священники носят исключительно сутаны.

– А русские все носят меховые шапки и играют на балалайке, – заметил Санчо. – Стереотипы, товарищ, вредная вещь.

Валентин пожал плечами. Столь детально вопрос религиозной культуры он не прорабатывал. Достаточно того, что в отличие от многих верующих соотечественников он прочитал Ветхий и Новый Завет. Это позволяло аргументированно отстаивать свою точку зрения по части глобальных вопросов. Какое ему дело, во что там рядятся попы, и какой покрой воротничка моден в этом сезоне?

– Ага. Понял. Стремятся быть в тренде. «Католичество – это круто»!

Друг, судя по недоуменному взору, цитату из «Догмы» не опознал. Ну и ладно.

 

– Рыжий, рыжий, конопатый... Убил боженьку лопатой... А я боженьку не бил... А я боженьке... служил. Интересно где? – бубнил Валентин, перелистывая страницы. – О’кей, гугл.

Молитвенник полетел обратно на кровать. Валентин уткнулся в айфон.

Через час пришлось признать, что гугл не о’кей, а яндекс знает чуть больше чем ни хрена. Зато Валентин узнал всё о церквях города Сочи. Русскоязычные поисковики с упорством свидетелей Иеговы выводили его именно в этот город с темными ночами. Что касается непосредственно церквей святой Терезы, то таковые обнаружились даже в Китае.

Английский тоже мало помог. Мысленно призвав Макаронного Монстра и на всякий случай помянув черта и Локи, Валентин забил в поисковик название церкви на испанском и снова название города.

– Р-р-р-р!

Айфон полетел к молитвеннику. Сколько же этих гребанных церквей! Чтоб этот рыжий поп обикался там!

Истории осталось не известным, икал ли падре или нет, но вот нутро Валентина издало более чем характерный звук.

– Вообще, нормальные люди туфельки оставляют. Ну, или кеды. Черт бы тебя драл, рыжий! Я согласен даже на ботинок, – буркнул Валентин и отправился завтракать.

 

Кофе оказался редкостной гадостью. Но даже это пойло после каких-то блинов с фаршем, чье звучное, но совершенно не выговариваемое название сразу вылетело из головы, родило гениальную по своей простоте идею: спросить местных. Раз уж тут почти все католики, то они должны знать свои церкви.

За стойкой вместо вчерашнего государя-администратора стояла дородная дама, чей возраст терялся в объемах, а чувство собственной важности покоилось аж на трех подбородках. Валентин вспомнил утренние попытки объясниться с портье и, еще раз сверившись с подсказками гугла, спросил:

– Buenos dias. La señora me ayude a encontrar la iglesia... **

Точнее попытался. Пока Валентин старательно выговаривал слова, дама моментально преобразилась. Из надутой индюшки женщина превратилась в милую сеньору, готовую прийти на помощь заплутавшему в трех домах туристу. Услышав слово «iglesia» – церковь, - она и вовсе расплылась в улыбке.

– О! Señor!...

Дальше Валентин ничего не понял. Разве что по тону стало ясно, что дама горячо одобрила поиски храма. Впрочем, увидев полное непонимание, дама перешла на скверный английский и нарисовала на флаере план маршрута. После благодарностей она лукаво улыбнулась и достала откуда-то из-под стойки визитку.

– Это вечер. Музыка. Танцы, – пояснила она и даже изобразила что-то руками. – Вы молодой синьор. Вам танцы. Клуб.

Валентин взял визитку, на ней значилось: «DE NOCHE LAS ESTRELLAS» и звездочки всех шести цветов радуги.

– Спас-с-сибо... – выдавил Валентин на русском, пряча в карман «карту» и визитку.

Админша понимающе закивала и ободряюще улыбнулась. Расстались они вполне довольные друг другом. Кто ж знал, что в Соаче столько церквей?

Ну да, как оказалось, приветливая тетка дала ему адрес ближайшей. Тамошний священник оказался жутко занятым парнем. Объяснялся Валентин с каким-то его или помощником, или заместителем. В общем, с лысым чуваком, который говорил исключительно на испанском. В этот раз Валентин был ученым и сразу ткнул в экслибрис. Чувак понятливо закивал и начал рисовать маршрут в воздухе.

Вышел Валентин с примерным планом, приблизительным адресом и знанием десятка новых слов. Это вам не покемонов ловить. Охота на рыжего падре увлекла Валентина. Он вызвал такси (храни гимнаст на кресте Uber!) и уселся в ожидании оного на скамейку возле церкви. Народ мимо передвигался либо на своих двоих, либо на мопедах. Реже на драндулетах, которые даже в самых страшных снах нельзя было считать автомобилями. А если такое приедет в качестве такси? Прикольно. Однако время шло, Валентин сидел, народ косился.

О’кей, гугл. Карты... адрес... Ходить для здоровья полезно. Этого здоровья Валентин нахлебался по самые пятки. Ну вот не мог он просто забить, когда уже и так положил целый день на поиски. Правда, падре он именовал теперь не иначе как «рыжий покемон». Да и шел Валентин к цели с упрямством шизанутого гика, живущего исключительно виртом.

Его, конечно, предупреждали, чтоб не светил техникой, но видно в тот день все любители чужого тусовались в другом районе или просто не рисковали подходить к парню, с маниакальным блеском в глазах тащившемуся в одном ему известном направлении и поминутно сверяющемуся с картой.

Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть... Ну, что ж. Совершенно недоказуемый закон Мэрфи, он же закон подлости, явил себя во всей красе. Случилось то, что в этот момент было нужно меньше всего – села батарея. Валентину хотелось потопать ногами, пошвыряться камнями, но будучи культурным юношей, он только вспомнил создателя фирмы «Эппл» по матушке. Потом использовал несколько специфических выражений из отцовского лексикона и даже изобрел одно собственное. Затем вспомнив, что истина всегда где-то рядом, решил осмотреться и уперся взглядом в скромную надпись.

«La Iglesia de Santa Teresa» – гласила она.

Мдя. Валентин скептически обозревал «церковь». Неоготикой или вообще чем-то приличным тут и не пахло. Даже молельный дом в каком-нибудь Висконсине и то, пожалуй, выглядел значительнее. Хотя... Это же Соача. По сравнению с местными домами, это даже роскошно.

Но не суть. Главное, его ждал рыжий покемон! Валентин приободрился, несмотря на усталость, и шагнул к дверям. И уткнулся в более чем красноречивый замок.

– Э! Ты издеваешься? – спросил Валентин замок.

Тот не ответил. Оскорбленный до глубины души Валентин дернул за петли. Но и они не поддались. Видно, рассчитаны были не только на местных неадекватов, но и на шизанутых туристов.

– Ну, рыжий! Ты... Да я...Пф-ф-ф...

Что именно - Валентин не уточнил. Просто почти упал пятой точкой на землю. Если сюда он брел часа четыре, то значит обратно приблизительно столько же. Ещё и ночью. Впрочем, в качестве альтернативы можно остаться прямо здесь. Зашибись.

– Amigo, tienes un problema? ***

Валентин поднял взгляд. Рядом, опираясь одной ногой на землю, остановился паренек на мопеде.

– Да полный пиздец, – сказал Валентин на чистом русском.

Парень засмеялся и выдал что-то, похлопав по заднему сиденью рукой и спросив:

– A dónde te lleve?****

Как ни странно, Валентин снова все понял. И даже сообразил, как объяснить.

– Centro! Soacha. *****

Не захочешь спать на улице – на арамейском заговоришь.

Уже когда ветер свистел в ушах, Валентин думал, что, вообще-то, это весьма рискованно. Наверное. Но ему было плевать.

Мигель, так звали парня, действительно довез Валентина до гостиницы и согласился разделить с ним ужин. Все-таки деньги предлагать было как-то неловко – вдруг обидится? Но парень, не переставая болтать и жевать одновременно, начиркал на салфетке двойку с четырьмя нулями. Валентин молча достал кошелек и, надеясь, что Мигель имел в виду песо, а не баксы, отсчитал требуемое. Мигель долопал жареные колбаски, помахал ручкой и свалил весьма довольный, нарисовав рядом с цифрами свой номер. Кажется, Валентин обзавелся личным такси.

Лучше бы он по визитке поперся в эти самые «Ноче Эстрелас»! Но Покемон ему теперь точно должен. Не отвертится!

 

****

Когда встал, тогда и доброе утро. Ну, если вообще встал. Только пиликание айфона и разбудило. После вчерашних, а точнее сегодняшних похождений Валентин отрубился, едва поставив мобильник на зарядку. Возможно, он надеялся продрыхнуть до вечера, да кто ж ему даст?

Санчо был отвратительно бодр и, услышав маловразумительное мычание, предложил поправить здоровье барбекю и пивом. Суббота же! А главное – старшие Валенсия куда-то свалили. Валентин уже хотел было согласиться, а потом вспомнил, как он сюда добирался и взвыл. Мысленно, конечно. Однако Санчо настаивал и Валентин пообещал, что если сможет выбраться из этой дыры, то обязательно приедет. Санчо хмыкнул.

– А я предупреждал. Ты не вздумай такси на улице брать.

 

Честно говоря, Валентин не был уверен, что стоит вообще ехать. Вчерашний марафон основательно изгадил ему настроение. Недоделанных дел Валентин не любил. А тут так по-идиотски получилось. Но ко второму заходу он пока не готов. Поразмыслив еще, Валентин решил, что посещение этой церкви разумнее отложить до воскресенья. Тогда-то уж точно откроют. Ну и днем, разумеется. Никуда рыжий не денется. Это уже дело принципа! Найдет и отдаст книжку. Зачем? Ну, во-первых, Валентин уже дофига времени на это потратил. Во-вторых, квест нужно пройти. В-третьих, делать все равно нечего.

Так, приводя себе «разумные» доводы, Валентин собирался к Валенсия.

Как ни странно, в этот раз Uber не стал выёживаться, а подкатил в рекордные сроки прямо к центральному входу. Валентин добрался без приключений. Когда он приехал, веселье было в самом разгаре. Пиво лилось рекой. Валентина представили куче новых приятелей. Лысый черт храбро усвистал куда-то вглубь дома.

И по идее нужно было отрываться, но пиво, вместо того чтобы поднять настроение, просто сделало вялым. Тем более большая часть всяких развлечений казалась или скучной, или непонятной. Да и собрались в основном экономисты и ай-тишники.

Вообще, поддержать разговор на тему: «как нам обустроить мир», Валентин конечно мог. Но исключительно на английском. С выражением на лице, достойным Чацкого, он уселся на диван. Ему попыталась составить компанию смешливая Мануэла, но хохотушки, которые обычно всем нравились, были не в его вкусе. Будучи уникальной снежинкой, Валентин предпочитал что-то более сдержанное и вообще любил, когда инициатива исходила от него. Девушка быстро потеряла интерес, тем более что заморский гость с трудом мог связать пару слов.

Ну и ладно. В Валентине взыграл дух исследователя и наблюдателя.

Санчо отрывался по полной, изображая пожарного и руля конкурсом по швырянию окурков в вазу.

Люсия окучивала, по-другому и не скажешь, Алехандро, которого Валентин мысленно окрестил Шуриком. Парень в очках чем-то неуловимо напоминал именно простоватого, но смекалистого героя любимых отцом гайдаевских комедий. Этот самый колумбийский Шурик с совершенно дебильной рожей таращился на Люсию, судя по всему, прилагая неимоверные силы, чтобы не пялится в её вырез.

Люсия вытащила телефон. Можно быть уверенным: она показывала фотку своего Лысого Черта. То-то у Шурика лицо от восторга перекосилось. Он закивал и, сказав что-то, попробовал устроиться поближе. Люсия вроде как обрадовалась, но вместо того чтобы расслабиться в объятьях Шурика, вскочила и унеслась. Шурик растерялся. Однако Люсия скоро вернулась, притащив своего лысого уродца. Знакомиться, наверное.

Чертушко недовольно тряс ушами и испуганно таращился. Санчо, увидев сестру с кошаком, изобразил рвотные позывы. Люсия сунула своего кота Шурику в руки. Валентин пожалел, что не снимал эту сцену. Фейс Шурика стоило запечатлеть для потомков.

Валентин мысленно покатывался со смеху. Мдя. Без закалки присяжного биолога тяжеловато вот так с ходу изображать умиление.

 

В его группе на первом курсе развлекались тем, что в студенческом буфете, устроившись где-нибудь недалеко от физиков, а лучше каких-нибудь гуманитариев-лириков, начинали обсуждать особенности строения кольчатых и плоских червей. До размножения дело практически не доходило. Правда, один раз их чуть самих не выжили медики, но подробное описание «пожирания» человеческого организма этими самыми червями на примере эхинококков не смогло сдвинуть с места группу будущих светил генетики и ботаники.

Между тем Люсия забрала кота и сунула Шурику визитку. И тут можно было делать беспроигрышные ставки, что там номер счета её кошачьего приюта. Шурик восторга не проявил. Люся, горячо объясняя тяжкое положение кошек в современном мире, снова ткнула ему в нос кота. Лысый Черт, походу, был в сговоре с хозяйкой, ибо выставил вперед лапу с растопыренными когтями. Шурик поспешно закивал и что-то залопотал. Кот был убран на хозяйские колени. Сама хозяйка подвинулась поближе к Шурику. Тому ничего не оставалось, как достать свой телефон. Можно быть уверенным, что на счет кошачьего приюта поступит приличный донат.

 

– Что такой хмурый? – спросил Санчо.

– Глаза болят, – не стал скрытничать Валентин. – Вчера линзы долго носил.

Санчо изобразил сочувствие. Валентин думал, что отвалит, но не тут-то было. Приятель сунул в руки стакан с неизвестным бухлом.

– Долго? И куда тебя носило?

Валентин немного поломался, но желание поделиться приключениями, которые теперь казались, пожалуй, даже забавными, пересилило. По мере рассказа лицо Санчо вытягивалось всё больше и больше.

– …Ну, он взял деньги и свалил. Правда, номерок оставил. Так что у меня теперь есть личный таксист. Но тарифы - мама не горюй.

Санчо со странным выражением лица качнул головой и, глядя в пространство, выдал:

– Я понял, почему вы, русские, выиграли вторую мировую войну и проиграли холодную. Вы сумасшедшие. Психи! Вообще без башни! Ты совершенно ненормальный! У тебя инстинкт самосохранения есть?!

Валентин вскинул голову и уставился в пылающие праведным возмущением глаза Санчо. Вот сейчас было обидно!

– Судить обо всей нации и её истории по одному её представителю совсем не круто. И вообще, полезно иногда покидать свою башню из слоновой кости!

– Пф-ф! Русские! Дался тебе этот священник! Тебе вот обязательно надо именно с ним поспорить? Не все сказал? Или... – Санчо решил, что догадался об истинной причине. – Да ты спятил! Брось это дело, точно говорю, даже не думай! Слушай, любитель экзотики...

– Ты вообще о чем?

– Я тебе по-хорошему говорю: завязывай! Сиди себе в своем номере. Выходи только днем. Парней, если уж тянет, и так хватает. У нас свободная страна. Даже жениться можно. А об этом забудь!

А вот поучающий тон Валентин и вовсе терпеть не мог.

– Свободная?! Да у вас аборты запрещены!

– А это тут причем?

– При том! Какая свобода, если женщина не может распоряжаться своим телом?!

Препирательства на тему свободы окончились тем, что Санчо окончательно удостоверился в нестабильной психике своего русского приятеля. Сам Валентин лишь окончательно убедился, что ему вот край как надо найти рыжего и потолковать на тему абортов, веры и прочего, чем запудрены мозги юных колумбийцев.

 

****

В этот раз Валентин подготовился получше. Телефоны зарядил. Номер Мигеля вбил. Карту города скачал. Маршрут изучил. Вымылся, побрился. Волосы уложил. Оделся. Позавтракал. Как опытный – заказал такси прямо к гостинице. Обратно видно будет. Но судя по карте, даже если Мигель будет занят, дойти можно за час-полтора. Если не плутать, как в первый раз.

 

В воскресенье, как и ожидалась, церковь гостеприимно распахнула двери. Внутри было не лучше, чем снаружи. Словно секта какая-то, а не доминирующая религия. Впрочем, возможно просто не успели построить. Как понял Валентин, город хоть и образовался довольно давно, но расти начал только в последние несколько лет.

Валентин нашел себе место на одной из задних скамеек. Церковь может и никакая, а народа прилично. Молитвенник святого отца в руках и милейшая улыбка не убедили соседей, что он тут исключительно пользы души для. Наверное, все же он что-то сделал не так. Ладно. Валентин не стал выделываться и просто постарался повторять то, что делают остальные. Люди сначала пели что-то по бумажке, потом слушали проповедь. Хоть и понимал Валентин лишь отдельные слова, оказалось совсем не так скучно, ведь можно было развлекаться разглядыванием падре и наблюдением за реакцией окружающих. Сам падре производил внушающее впечатление. Язык больше не поворачивался назвать его покемоном. В этот раз священник был одет в свою сутану и какую-то белую накидку. Это придавало торжественность. Уже совершенно неважно было, что вокруг голые стены. Голос, выражение лица, скупые жесты – все свидетельствовало о высоком профессионализме, если так вообще можно было характеризовать священника. Падре говорил искренне, с чувством. Он призывал к чему-то. Причем делал это так, что даже скептически настроенный Валентин испытал некий эмоциональный подъем.

Падре знал свое дело. Да, он был реально хорош! Вот лучше бы он пришел им лекции по религиоведению читать, пусть и на испанском. Хотя чувствуется, тогда бы Валентин точно пересдачами его замучил. А может и нет. По философии ему «отлично» влепили, чтоб только отвязался. Препод быстро просек, что трепливого студента можно заткнуть лишь записью в зачетке.

Хотя, если вспомнить их первую встречу, походу, у падре свои породистые тараканы. Вот сейчас он, наверное, их выгуливает, а паства сморит ему в рот. Интересно, святой отец его узнает?

Все встали, Валентин последовал их примеру и неожиданно для себя оказался в очереди. И пока он соображал, как максимально корректно выбраться из толпы между двумя рядами скамеек, очередь приближалась к алтарю.

Узнал, точно узнал. И не обрадовался – насторожился. Однако протянул облатку.

Вообще-то, Валентин собирался только отдать книгу, ну, может еще задать пару вопросов. И уж точно не хотел есть чьих-то рук, так что он прижал к себе молитвенник покрепче и отвалил под настороженным взглядами. Падре продолжал причащать и благословлять. Точно, Святое причастие – вот что это. Да ну нафиг. Хватит того, что двоюродная бабка его чуть не окрестила тайком от родителей.

Безуспешно старясь не отсвечивать, Валентин снова устроился на скамейке. Положить книжку и уйти? Да щас! Он что, зря столько здесь проторчал?

 

Народ постепенно рассасывался. Какая-то прихожанка лет пятидесяти достала святого отца и что-то горячо ему втолковывала. Падре слушал внимательно, потом что-то сказал. Женщина, явно удовлетворенная ответом, ушла. Падре выслушал старика, затем парня. Или падре был отличным актером, или ему действительно не наплевать. Сочувствие и понимание так и сквозили в его взгляде и голосе. А вот ко всем ли?

Наконец они остались одни в церкви. Падре несомненно заметил Валентина и если раньше игнорировал его присутствие, то теперь стоял и смотрел прямо на него.

– Простите, не знаю испанского... Падре... Вы позавчера книгу оставили.

Падре медленно склонил голову.

– Благодарю, сын мой. С вашей стороны было любезно принести её.

Ни следа того бешеного попа, что практически оборал его в кафе. Падре подошел и уселся рядом. Не слишком близко, чтобы можно было счесть вторжением в личное пространство, но и не слишком далеко. Валентин в свою очередь не торопился отдавать книжку.

– У вас ко мне какие-либо вопросы?

«Как ты, такой шикарный и явно нездешний, докатился до этой жизни?»

«А не хлопнуть ли нам по рюмашке?»

«Ну ты ведь умный мужик, по глазам вижу, какого хера ты веришь во всю эту чушь?»

«И, в конце концов, как тебя зовут?»

Валентин мужественно проглотил все эти, безусловно, интересные вопросы и решил начать с любимой темы.

– Падре, я читал библию. Бог с ними, пусть мир создан за шесть дней. Пусть женщина из ребра. Но какого... Почему мудрый господь вместо уничтожения вселенского зла в виде Сатаны развлекается с ним спорами на человеческие души?

Падре блеснул глазами.

– Могу ответить вам, как ответил Робинзон Крузо Пятнице: «А ты лучше спроси: почему Бог не убил тебя или меня, когда мы делали дурные вещи, оскорбляющие его; нас пощадили, чтобы мы раскаялись и получили прощение».

Валентин немного – так, самую капельку, – охренел. Вместо положенного святого писания он ему Робинзона Крузо цитирует. Стоп. Стоп. А Валентин, значит – Пятница? Дикарь? Падре что, троллит? Валентин уже приготовился обидеться как следует и высказать сомнение в наивности божей, как падре продолжил:

– А если смотреть с точки зрения теологии: есть несколько взглядов. Если вы предпочитаете диалектический, то можно порассуждать о необходимости такого понятия, как зло и его противоположности. Как вас зовут?

– Валентин.

– Томас Хьюз. И не следует забывать, что человеку дана свобода воли. Адам и Ева съели плод с древа познания. Значит, людям предстоит впредь выбирать, что есть добро и что есть зло совершенно осознанно.

– И что нельзя «наесться познаний» перед экзаменами.

У уголков глаз падре появились морщинки.

– Да, это решило бы многие проблемы, но стоит ли мне вам говорить, что необходимость прилагать усилия толкает прогресс вперед?

Ну да, это Валентин знал и без святого отца.

– О да! Знали бы вы, сколько было изобретено гаджетов для шпаргалок.

 

Через час Валентин незаметно для себя выложил всё: где учился, зачем приехал, что ни разу не верующий. Падре же внимательно слушал без единого слова осуждения, время от времени задавая вопросы. Валентину только и оставалось восхищаться умением некоторых рыжих влезать в душу без мыла. Впрочем, сам виноват. Веснушки считал, рыжие ресницы разглядывал. Руками любовался. Ну да, впечатление хотел произвести. Интересный мужик этот Томас Хьюз. Вот прямо если б не поп, что бы и нет?

Уже топая прочь, Валентин вспомнил, что хитрожопый поп так и не пригласил его еще раз в церковь. Что за дела?! Разве не святая обязанность каждого чернорясого затащить в свою веру как можно больше народа?!

Думалось Валентину всегда легче в движении, так что в гостиницу он отправился пешком. Этого святого отца определенно стоило обдумать весьма тщательно.

\-----

* Calentador, calefactor! – исп. Обогреватель.

**Buenos días. La señora me ayude a encontrar la iglesia... – исп. Доброе утро. Госпожа, помогите мне найти церковь...

*** Amigo, tienes un problema? – исп. Друг, у тебя проблема?

**** A dónde te lleve? – исп. Куда тебя отвезти?

***** Centro. Soacha. – исп. Центр. Соача

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

«Будь я проклят!» – чуть не брякнул Том, когда посреди службы в дверях показалась блондинистая макушка. Парень проскользнул по стенке и устроился на предпоследней скамейке.

Лица Том не разглядел, но это не помешало сердцу несколько раз чувствительно треснуться о ребра. Соача не то место, где на каждом шагу запросто встречаются парни с крашеными в платиновый цвет волосами. Тут и девушки подобным не увлекаются – дорогое удовольствие. Да и не принято.

Разумеется, всегда есть вероятность, что забрел какой-нибудь другой турист. В Соаче. Турист. Очень смешно. Не с его везением. Впрочем, ничего критичного не случилось. Всё в руках божьих. Разве господь не с ним? Том подавил неуместное волнение. Он здесь для службы господу. Он – пастырь этих людей. Мысль об этом придала сил.

 

Парень вел себя тихо, а потом и вовсе встал в очередь к святому причастию. И что с ним делать? Вопрос, конечно, риторический. От господа не убудет, если очередной атеист причастится по незнанию.

Впрочем, дело, как и в большинстве таких случаев, обошлось лишь благословением. Кроме того, Том заметил свой молитвенник, который парень прижимал к себе, как ребенок плюшевого медвежонка. Фантазии на тему раскаивающегося грешника и того, каким путем Том приведет заблудшую душу к богу, двинули по мозгам не хуже порции виски. Тем более для них были все основания. Вместо того чтобы вручить молитвенник, нарушив тем самым установленный прядок, парень отошел в сторону, но не покинул церковь. Точно! Том мысленно благодарил Иисуса и Деву Марию. Он не позволит больше своим чувствам взять верх над собой, будет терпелив, смиренен и сделает всё возможное для обращения заблудшей души к господу.

Служба закончилась. К Тому подошла его давняя прихожанка – Марта. Типичная история для Соачи: муж потерял работу и начал пить, вдобавок, когда сама Марта на работе, муж навещает соседку.

От того, что такое сплошь и рядом, женщине не легче. Видно, что она устала. Что ей сказать? «Господь посылает испытания по силе твоей», «все в руках божьих»?

– Я помолюсь за вас и Бернардо. Не опускайте руки, Марта. Постарайтесь, чтобы ваш муж пришел в церковь. Ему тоже нужно во что-то верить.

Синьор Батиста. Жена умерла. Старший сын уехал в Чили, и теперь о нем не слышно. Младший ушел в партизаны. И тоже тишина. Том будет молиться, чтобы Хуан и Диего вернулись домой.

Том обо всех будет молиться. Иногда ему казалось, что бог совсем не такой милостивый. В чем виноваты эти люди? Они же просто родились не в том месте. Хотя Том давно уже перестал быть идеалистом. Люди отнюдь не ангелы. Он сам не безгрешен.

Мигель. Его девушка забеременела. Парень жаловался на похеренные планы. Том мягко попенял ему, напомнил об ответственности и общественном транспорте, на котором можно добираться до работы. Тому бы его заботы. Хотя вряд ли Мигеля это вдохновит. Кормить семью в его возрасте сложно.

Церковь пустела, и наступил момент, когда Том остался с мальчишкой наедине. К тому времени он окончательно успокоился и нашел нужный тон. Этот юноша для него такой же человек, как и все остальные. Просто ещё один неверующий с вопросами.

Том вспоминал, что там толковали о теории эволюции, и как её следовало воспринимать в свете последних доктрин. Парень, кажется, неплохо подкован по этой части. Возможно, студент.

Студент размениваться не стал, а начал с места в карьер. Самого Тома вопросы отношений Бога и Сатаны давно перестали интересовать. Об этом он до хрипоты наспорился, как раз примерно в возрасте юного атеиста. Но парень только начинал свой путь, так что Том не мог не подколоть юного искателя истины отсылкой к Дефо.

Тома гораздо больше интересовало, кто перед ним.

Валентин. Имя святого, покровительствовавшего любви. Одна мысль об этом вызвала сладкое томление, но выдрессированный рассудок справился с желанием просветить юнца на тему жития святых.

Русский. Так вот откуда акцент! Том не был в России и не особо интересовался этой странной. Разве что в общем. Захотелось узнать побольше. А кто лучше расскажет, чем её житель?

Студент биологического факультета. Ожидаемо.

Приехал в Колумбию, чтобы найти самое унылое место. Стало немного обидно за Соачу. Но если объективно: город – дыра дырой. Однако, ну и развлечения у современной золотой молодежи. Впрочем, он – русский. Это многое объясняет.

Парень оказался болтливым, но в его возрасте это простительно. К тому же Том, помня о прошлом, старался слушать внимательно. Правда, стоило больших усилий не отвлекаться на созерцание. Том жалел, что не пригласил парня в исповедальню. Там под предлогом таинства можно было не смотреть в глаза, да и решетка частично скрыла бы лицо. А здесь, сидя рядом, трудно отвести взгляд от губ и блестящих глаз. Тем более что стоило опустить глаза, как Том против воли начинал пялиться на ключицы, выглядывавшие из выреза майки, или фантазировать, есть ли у парня пресс.

Когда Валентин ушел, Том не смог сдержаться и тихо застонал сквозь зубы. Хотелось помянуть Сатану и всех его приспешников, пожелав им питаться одним навозом. А ещё захотелось задрать подол, спустить штаны и тупо передернуть. Но, слава Иисусу, Том еще не так низко пал, чтобы сотворить такое в церкви.

Самое паршивое, что сегодня воскресенье, а значит – нельзя было пойти красить крышу. На чердаке работы было много. Был бы другой день, Том бегом побежал в ризницу, а потом на крышу или чердак, где строгал бы, пилил или колотил, стараясь как можно меньше думать о мирском и суетном. Но сегодня воскресенье…

Привычно повторяя про себя молитву об избавлении от искушения, Том отправился домой.

 

Маленького Тома обожали с самого появления на свет. Он родился значительно позже своих братьев. Такой же рыжий, как они, но лицом похожий на мать. Да вдобавок кудрявый. Иначе как «ангел», мать его не называла. Братья ревновали, Джеймс Хьюз пожимал плечами, а мама... а мама обнимала его и сажала на колени, щедро даря свою ласку и внимание.

В пятнадцать Том познал горе: матери не стало. В душе образовалась дыра. Тому не к кому было обратиться. То есть, был отец, были братья, но кроме тоски по матери Тома мучили другие проблемы, которые он не стал бы выкладывать даже ей. Правда, на исповеди у священника пришлось рассказать всё. Снисходительный отец Кристофер не стал порицать Тома, но напомнил, как мерзостен разврат, и что есть разница между любовью и похотью.

Остальное Том додумал сам.

Когда же доверие Тома предали, а его любовь изваляли в грязи, он пошел туда, где мог рассчитывать хотя бы на понимание.

– Бог любит всех, Том. Он любит тебя и никогда не отвернется и не предаст твоей любви, – утешал отец Кристофер. – У всех свой путь в этом мире. Тебе было послано испытание. Господь дает понять, каковы его истинные планы для тебя, сын мой.

Тому показалось, что он нашел свой путь. Разочаровавшись в жизни, он обратился к богу, попутно проведя знак равенства между гомосексуальной ориентацией и распутством. Все геи стали для него лишь похотливыми животными.

 

Когда на первом курсе семинарии один из сокурсников намекнул на желание близких отношений, то Том разъяснил свое отношение. Бедолагу, обманутого рыжими кудрями и наивными глазами, едва оттащили от вдохновенно мутузившего его Тома. А что вы хотели от маменького сынка, у которого четыре старших брата?

Куратор, разумеется, назначил обоим епитимью. Тому самым строгим тоном было заявлено, что будущему священнику подобает вразумлять лишь словом. Но его не отчислили, наоборот, к нему стали проявлять больше внимания. Еще бы! Том направил весь свой нерастраченный темперамент на учебу. К тому же у него обнаружились способности к изучению языков. И не было, наверное, более рьяного моралиста на всем курсе, чем Том.

А затем он принял сан и запретил себе вспоминать, что было когда-то. Запретил себе думать о том, что могло быть. Благочестие и целомудрие стали его уделом.

Panta rhei. Всё течет, всё меняется, как говорили древние мудрецы. И вот уже официальное отношение к таким как Том стало намного более терпимым. Да и сам святой отец давно перестал судить однобоко. Мир оказался намного сложней. С возрастом и опытом пришло понимание.

Не суди, да не судим будешь.

Лишь себе Том не позволял ничего, что выходило бы за рамки клятв и обетов. Правда, бренная плоть постоянно требовала своего. Приходилось себе напоминать, что суть именно в преодолении соблазна. Если бы все было так просто, то целибат не имел бы смысла.

Том стойко игнорировал любые намеки и отвергал любые предложения. Увы, наедине с самим собой было сложнее. По большей части помогали молитва и труд. Не зря Всевышний обозначил праздность и лень как грехи. Упахавшись за день, можно было упасть в койку и забыться. По крайней мере до того, пока не приснится очередной сон, в котором в лучшем случае будет сниться подъём на Вавилонскую башню, а в худшем – и без Фрейда все понятно. Как после встречи в том кафе.

Том был в раздрае и на следующий день. Он успокаивал себя, что это лишь случайная встреча. И в то же время сожалел об этом. Одно воспоминание о позорном бегстве - и у Тома начинали пылать уши. Хотелось все немедленно исправить. Переиграть. С той пятницы Том многократно корил себя за несдержанность. Господь послал ему испытание, а он так бездарно его провалил. Может, это душа страждущая? Если бы Тому представился второй шанс, он бы повел себя совершенно иначе. Том не просил его. Том не надеялся. Но разве грешно желать исправить свои ошибки?

 

Будучи священником и отпуская другим их прегрешения, Том четко сознавал, что он – отнюдь не идеал святости. Если алчность и зависть были от него бесконечно далеки, гордыня в принципе ему не была свойственна, а лень и уныние отлично прогонялись трудом во всех его видах, то с грехами плоти дело обстояло сложнее. Чревоугодие ещё туда-сюда. Морить себя голодом больше не считалось подвигом. А вот любострастие, оно же – похоть, порой сводили Тома с ума.

Это было просто ужасно. Причем вдвойне, так как впервые за долгое время Том возжелал конкретного человека. Обычно, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Том позволял себе рукоблудие. В его личной иерархии грешных дел это было более простительно, чем завести интрижку.

Такому взгляду способствовали две исповеди. Впервые впав в грех онанизма, Том так опечалился, что немедленно побежал каяться. Отец Кристофер выслушал и сказал, что это маленький грех. Тому даже показалось, что он фыркнул. Второй раз, когда он в этом раскаивался духовнику в семинарии, тот и вовсе отмахнулся. Больше Том в этом грехе не исповедовался, отложив покаяние на потом, раз он уж все равно регулярно нарушает запрет.

Но прибегая к помощи рук, Том твердо решил для себя, что никогда не будет делать это, думая о конкретном образе. В его понимании это было сродни любви, а значит – измене Богу и церкви, на которой он женат.

А тут не просто случайно всплывшая фотография красивого юноши, тут целый живой Валентин.

Спал в ту ночь Том плохо. Зато в понедельник он покрасил всю крышу.

 

– Святой Отец, – всплеснула руками синьора Рамона. – Один! Да что ж вы себя не бережёте-то совсем!

Том удивился её появлению в понедельник. Перес работала в приходе бухгалтером, но поскольку получала за свой труд чисто символическую плату, то приходила для ведения дел только по субботам и, как большинство прихожан, на воскресную службу.

Хотя когда Том только нанял молодую вдову, она наведывалась каждый день. Том совершенно равнодушно относился к глубокому вырезу и кокетливо облегающим платьям. Не будь он столь безразличен к женской красоте, то признал бы, что Рамону можно было назвать привлекательной. Но Том, только что приехавший в Соачу, совершенно не представлял, где взять другого бухгалтера, что согласился бы на те гроши, которые мог платить приход. Отлично знавший делопроизводство, Том совершенно терялся, когда требовалось что-то посложнее четырех арифметических действий. Его больше смущало, что приходится пользоваться услугами женщины, чьи намерения далеки от богоугодных.

Так что, в одно прекрасное прохладное утро, Том, увидев синьору Перес, гордо несущую свой бюст, прикрытый в основном одним распятием, порекомендовал ей одеваться теплее.

– Мне очень жаль будет лишиться вашего общества. Ведь любоваться вами - это всё, что я могу себе позволить, – добавил он, как можно более холодным тоном.

Женщина намек поняла. Она изменила тактику и теперь появлялась реже, но зато суббота была отдана ей почти полностью, ибо кроме основных своих обязанностей Рамона начала интересоваться делами церкви намного больше, чем раньше. Том иногда удивлялся сочетанию практичности, амбициозности и способности строить кучу самых разных планов, дарованных ей Создателем.

 

– Что вас привело, синьора Рамона?

Женщину распирало.

– А правда, что кардинал Гомес приедет к нам?

Рамона намекала, что Тому неплохо было бы перевесить в Боготу. Том подозревал, что шустрая дама видит себя бухгалтером столичного прихода. Сам он, конечно, надежд такого рода не питал, да и ему в сущности было все равно.

– Мне об этом ничего не известно.

Рамона лишь на секунду озадачилась, потом сложила руки в умоляющем жесте:

– Падре Томас! Мне нужно с вами поговорить об очень важном деле.

Том пропах краской, а его майку и штаны украшали синие пятна. Судя по всему, дело было личное.

Он знал, что у Рамоны сложилась репутация очень порядочной женщины. Это совершенно не мешало ей обзаводиться поклонниками. Том допускал, что кляузы писал один из неудачливых женихов, таких у неё хватало.

Но кроме талантов бухгалтера и амбициозности, Рамона обладала способностью внушать людям нужное мнение. Причем Том, когда понял в чем дело, даже не знал, как к этому отнестись. Рамона заливаясь соловьем, создавая Тому репутацию святого. А сам Том, когда председатель приходского совета посмела задать вопрос про это, так искренне возмутился, что все вопросы отпали. Так что с Рамоной все было сложно, в том смысле, что Том не всегда знал, что ожидать от своей духовной дочери.

– Сейчас я переоденусь для исповеди.

– Падре, не надо исповеди. Вы и так никому ничего не скажите. Я ж знаю.

Они уселись на скамейку, Рамона покрутила головой и, убедившись, что рядом нет лишних ушей, сказала:

– Хименес сделал мне предложение. Вы благословите этот брак?

Рамона спрашивала о благословении, но вопрос следовало понимать иначе: «стоит ли мне соглашаться?».

Лично для Тома была только одна приемлемая причина брака – безусловная любовь. Но любовь, какой представлялась она Тому, была не той причиной, по которой Рамона собиралась замуж. Слишком много в этой женщине было разных стремлений. Да и Хименеса Том знал.

Кристобаль Хименес был раза в два старше Рамоны и, несмотря на возраст, ни разу не был женат. При этом его можно было назвать завидным женихом - крепкий подтянутый мужчина с инеем седины в волосах. Но главное не это. Главное, что Хименес владел двумя клубами и крепко держал в кулаке местных. Обращались к нему не иначе, как дон Хименес.

В уголовных преступлениях типа убийства или торговли наркотиками Хименес ни разу не признался на исповеди. Напротив, он был убежденным противником любых запрещенных средств в общине, но вот отпущение грехов ему Том давал через раз и только после епитимьи. Характер Хименеса был крайне далек от таких добродетелей как терпение, любовь к ближнему и милосердие.

 

– Дочь моя, брак – это очень серьезный шаг. Готова ли ты к нему?

Рамона вздохнула и посмотрела вверх. Может, вспоминала своего первого мужа?

– Годы идут, падре Томас.

– Рамона, ты знаешь, что нужно для брака – любовь. Но если ты решила в первую очередь слушать свой разум, то помни: «пока вас не разлучит смерть». Так что спроси себя, а если через год или десять тебе сделает предложение... предположим, Марио Симарро – ты не будешь жалеть?

– Ой, падре! Скажете тоже! Прямо вот он и появится в этой дыре!

– Смысл не в том, появится или нет, а в том – не будешь ли ты жалеть.

– А вдруг я буду жалеть, что не вышла замуж за Кристобаля?

– Возможно. Но спрошу еще раз: а если ты найдешь работу в столице?

– Я не... – Рамона оборвала себя. – Падре, может, мне следует подумать?

– Да, дочь моя. Ты – умная женщина. Прими взвешенное решение.

Рамона убежала, а Том пошел отмываться и переодеваться.

 

Понедельник – день тяжелый. Некоторые прихожане после выходных были не против покаяться во грехах.

В большинстве церквей исповедовали один раз в неделю. Том посвящал этому три дня по три часа. Желающих покаяться и просто поделиться проблемами было предостаточно. А поскольку Том был единственным священником в церкви, то ему редко удавалось посидеть просто так.

Вообще, в юности Том наивно полагал, что все пороки сосредоточены в высшем свете. Именно там царит разврат, алчность и гордыня. Исповедовать сильных миро сего ему не довелось, зато он убедился, что бедность хоть и не порок, зато нищета – мать их.

Зависть к любой мелочи цвела буйным цветом. Гнев вспыхивал на пустом месте. Похоть. Некоторым женщинам даже в голову не приходило идти работать. И они искренне удивлялись, узнав, что за работу соседу можно заплатить деньгами. Про предложение «учиться» Том почти не упоминал - это вовсе прозвучало бы насмешкой. Мужчины были не лучше. Пьянство и наркомания это отдельные грехи. Когда Иисус сказал что вино – кровь его, кто мог подумать, во что превратят это люди?!

Том иногда задумывался, а в его родной деревне люди такие же? Он уже не обманывался внешней благопристойностью. Нет, Том не разочаровался в людях, просто обязанности исповедника, наверное, были одними из самых сложных для него.

Брат Феличе говорил:

– Томас, брат мой, умерь свою гордыню. Ты – не Иисус, брать на себя чужие грехи. И сократи время. Один раз в неделю – достаточно. Приучи прихожан отчитываться о грехах. Их всего семь. Что там размусоливать? Он уже должен приходить раскаявшимся! Пятнадцати минут на грешника более чем достаточно.

Но Том не мог так формально. Он сидел, слушал и вникал. Многим и правда больше некуда было пойти. Терпение, терпение и еще раз терпение. Хотя выслушивать сорокалетнего отца пятерых детей, который по пьяни завалился к соседке, было тошно. Дай боже, если этой соседке шестого не заделал.

 

– День добрый, падре, – раздался знакомый голос.

Том развернулся к решетке. Ох, как ему захотелось сейчас забыть о терпении и смирении и вытащить этого наглеца из исповедальни за воротник.

– День добрый.

Терпение и ещё раз терпение. Том решил придерживаться как можно более официального тона.

Валентин прижался носом к разделяющей их решетке.

– А эта штука тут обязательна?

Тому хотелось соврать что да, без неё совсем нельзя.

– Нет, но таков обычай. Что вас сюда привело, сын мой?

Валентин отлип от решетки.

– Да вот, решил исповедоваться в грехах. Только я не знаю как.

– Прежде чем приходить на исповедь, нужно осознать свои грехи.

– А-а-а. Нет проблем. А как к вам обращаться?

– Можете обращаться ко мне: святой отец Хьюз. Или просто святой отец. Значит, вы осознали свои грехи?

– Ну да. То есть, я знаю, что считается грехом. Я одно сплошное «не»: не убивал, не воровал, не верю в бога, не соблюдал постов, не соблюдал целомудрие, не люблю всех ближних. Вообще люблю. Только делаю очень выборочно, зато качественно.

Этот Валентин был совершенно не похож на вчерашнего. Если вчерашнего хотелось обнять и даже больше, сегодняшнего хотелось встряхнуть за шкирку.

– Сын мой, что на самом деле вас беспокоит?

Валентин потер нос, но не ответил. Тому показалось, что за этой нагловатой выходкой скрывается нечто большее. Возможно, у юного мажора не все так радостно.

– Сын мой… Валентин. Сильно сомневаюсь, что вы раскаиваетесь в содеянном или в неверии в господа. Но вы можете рассказать мне все. Тайна исповеди защитит вас. Никто не вправе требовать от священника рассказать о том, что здесь говорится.

– А если будет решение суда?

– В большинстве стран - и в Колумбии в том числе - такого решения не будет. Даже если и будет, священник обязан молчать.

– Ага. Ну, тогда просветите меня святой отец. Что делать молодому здоровому парню, когда ему хочется секса? Именно секса, а не любви, тем более не женитьбы. Брак – это ответственность, а не просто легализация сексуальных отношений.

– Сын мой, прекрасно, что ты понимаешь разницу между сексом и любовью. Любовь приводит двух людей в Царствие небесное, любовь, которая создает из двух – единое существо. Да будут два в плоть едину – это говорит не только о том, что два супруга соединяются в интимном соитии, но и о том, что двое становятся единым существом в таинстве брака.

– Святой отец. Вы опять подменяете понятия и уходите от ответа! – Серые глаза гневно сверкнули в полутьме исповедальни.

– Нет, сын мой, я лишь хочу объяснить тебе, чего лишает себя человек, выбравший секс вместо любви.

 

Том все же потерял терпение. Правда, не он вытащил Валентина, тот сам в пылу спора сорвался с места и отодвинул занавеску, за которой скрывался Том. Ругаться они продолжили уже на скамейке.

Паршивец был отлично подкован в вопросах ведения дискуссий. Том завелся сам. Ему больших трудов стоило не сорваться и вести себя достойно. К тому же на стороне Валентина было одно преимущество - ему в принципе было плевать на догматы. Так что Том был вынужден доказывать их целесообразность, исходя из рациональной и научной точек зрения. А тут было весьма зыбкое поле. Том сделал упор на чувства, признав их субъективность.

– Но какое это имеет значение? Ведь можно иметь все удовольствия и быть при этом несчастным?

– А мы говорим о счастье?

– У счастья приоритет перед удовольствием. Даже вы не можете этого отрицать.

– Не могу. Но можно быть счастливым и без Бога!

– Вы счастливы?

– О! Пошли переходы на личности, святой отец! Тогда и у меня к вам вопрос: а вы счастливы?

– В настоящий момент - да! – в пылу спора брякнул Том.

И ведь правда, Том испытывал нечто вроде эйфории от спора с Валентином. Он словно сбросил годы и снова был тем увлеченным мальчишкой, который жаждал узнать всё и изменить мир. Однако несколько секунд спустя Том осознал, что именно скрывалось за этим, и чистый свет померк. Победа оказалась пирровой.

Позже, лежа в постели, Том перебирал в памяти все, что было сказано, что он видел. Он не смел молить господа о том, чтобы Валентин ещё раз пришел, и они бы еще что-нибудь обсудили. Но ведь так можно? Просто поговорить? В этом нет греха.

 

*****

Русский студент явно не знал, чем заняться. Иначе Том явление Валентина на футбольной площадке, организованной им для местных мальчишек, объяснить не мог. Сначала Валентин просто наблюдал за игрой. Затем к нему подсел один из его прихожан – Мигель. Они о чем-то поговорили, а потом Мигель ушел.

Валентин подошел и поздоровался. Том залюбовался стройной фигурой. Сам он сегодня был одет просто - в спортивные штаны и майку и уже взмок от пота. Но Валентин был великолепен от кончиков колос на голове до шнурков в кедах.

– День добрый, сын мой, – ответил Том. Можно, конечно, списать тяжёлые удары сердца в груди на беготню за мячом. Том так и сделал. – Рад вас видеть.

Валентин улыбался. Он явно надеялся на разговор. Только не знал, как его начать. Том решил за него:

– Если вы на исповедь, то она будет завтра и в пятницу. Успели нагрешить?

– Да ну! Я по поводу вчерашнего, у меня просто вопрос.

В общем, ожидаемо.

– Мне нужно переодеться и я буду готов продолжить разговор. Ждите меня в церкви.

– Святой отец, а может, ну эту церковь? Из меня верующий, как из медведя... папа римский.

– Я все же питаю надежду…

– Не! Точно не сейчас. Давайте лучше в бар сходим.

Том застыл. Валентин продолжил, ничуть не смущаясь:

– Пить же не грех. Христос воду в вино превращал. И вы употребляете. Почему нет? Посидим, поговорим. Концепции обсудим.

Валентин еще немного порассуждал о пиве и других напитках, поинтересовался вкусами Тома, а он стоял и офигевал. Его – священника – приглашали на свидание так, словно это было самой естественной в мире вещью. И будь он проклят, если ему до безумия не хотелось согласиться.

– Не думаю, что это будет уместно. – Том постарался, чтобы у Валентина отпали все возражения.

– М? Если так, то ладно. Тогда, может, просто перекусим? Это же можно? Или вас в церкви подождать?

Том понял: связь нужно рвать и прямо сейчас. Он не сможет устоять перед искушением. Завтра они обязательно пойдут выпить вместе. Вечером. Засидятся в баре, болтая обо всем на свете. Будет поздно. Том не позволит мальчишке таскаться по ночному городу и оставит его у себя. Том будет пьян и просто не сможет устоять, если этот бесенок будет чуть настойчивее. А может даже наоборот. Валентин будет сидеть расслабленно на диване, скинет куртку и опять останется облегающей майке. Над ремнем джинсов с низкой посадкой будет видна полоска кожи, а ширинка соблазнительно оттопыриться. Том сам подойдет к нему и сядет рядом. А дальше... дальше будет всё.

– Сын мой, не думаю, что я могу быть вам достойным собеседником и наставником. Вам уместнее будет обратиться... к отцу Фернандо. Он владеет английским и сможет дать вам ответы. Церковь Иоанна Предтечи. Это ближе к центру города. Вам также будет удобнее. Отец Фернандо мудр и более сведущ в интересующих вас вопросах.

 

Ночью Том практически не спал. Он то корил себя за слабость, то убеждал, что так будет лучше. Много молился о прощении и просил господа позаботиться о Валентине. Ведь тот не ведал, что творил. Знал, но не понимал. Как ребенок.

– Это дитя твое, Господи. Будь к нему милосерден. Прости его и меня, Господи, – повторял Том.

 


	4. Chapter 4

«Да он издевается!» – мысленно воскликнул Валентин, когда падре, решив утереть пот с лица, задрал футболку. Все восемь кубиков пресса были в наличии. И вообще, у падре была офигенная фигура. Не качок конечно, скорее жилистый. У мускулов падре не наблюдалось хвастливого бодибилдерского объёма. Просто каждая мышца была прорисована на удивление четко и ясно – хоть анатомический атлас рисуй. Валентин чуть слюной не захлебнулся, одновременно давясь от зависти. Сам он предпочитал «прокачивать мозг», занимаясь с гантелями от случая к случаю.

Пока Валентин пускал слюни на святого отца, к нему подошел Мигель. Отношения у них теперь были некими средними между деловыми и приятельскими. Мигель видимо решил, что напал на золотую жилу и всегда был готов оказать услугу. Но надо отдать должное: не обманывал и не подставлял. Он добросовестно исполнял роль гида и таксиста.

Скаченный в айфон переводчик позволял им неплохо общаться. Мигелю нравилось тыкать в иконки. Он каждый раз вздыхал, возвращая гаджет Валентину. Но тот был безжалостен - самому нужен. Вот и в этот раз они разваривали таким же образом. Кстати, ещё и удобно, никто не подслушает.

Валентин набил: «Ты знаешь этого священника?» и нажал «перевести». Мигель закивал:

– Es el padre de Thomas Hughes.

Перевод не требовался. Имя священника и «падре» в одном предложении.

«Ты знаешь, где он живет?»

Мигель зафырчал, взял из рук Валентина айфон и заработал пальцами. Нажав «перевести», он вернул айфон. Валентин прочитал: «Отец Хьюз труден для очистки». Мигель, увидев недоуменное выражение лица, добавил: «Ты зря тратишь время».

Валентин и без него знал - это не то же самое, что парня в клубе снять. Но, полюбовавшись несколько минут на бегающего по полю святого отца, он достал купюру в пять тысяч песо. Мигель проворно спрятал её и, убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, ткнул в небольшую пристройку к церкви.

«Отец Хьюз живет около церкви? В этой пристройке?»

– Sí. Él vive en la casa de la iglesia. Se puede decir de el Сristo de espaldas.

Валентин понял только «Да» и церковь. Мигель расшифровал уже привычным способом: «Отец живет в доме при церкви. У Христа за спиной».

Они еще потрепались. Мигель вызвался сопровождать Валентина по злачным местам, обещая если не защиту от местных, то, по крайней мере, обеспечение путей отхода. Валентин сказал, что ему нужно задержаться. Мигель возвел очи горе, потом фыркнул и свинтил. Оставалось надеяться, что подальше. Очень уж не хотелось, чтобы у его разговора с падре были свидетели.

Однако Мигеля пришлось звать назад довольно быстро. Не хотелось, конечно, но топать пешком, перемалывая про себя неудачу, хотелось еще меньше. Впрочем, личный шофёр был достаточно сообразительным и ограничился лишь понимающей физиономией, похлопав Валентина напоследок по плечу.

 

Валентина отшивали не первый раз. Редко, но такое бывало. Вкусы у всех разные, но тут! Совершенно свободный мужик! Валентин был готов поклясться, что падре – гей от пяток до макушки. Такой голубой, что аж синий. Как не пытался падре скрыть свой интерес, но расширенные зрачки, румянец и другие мелкие признаки выдавали его с головой. Валентин был уверен, что притисни он этого попа, у того обнаружился бы стояк.

Мысль была хоть и неправильная, но дьявольски соблазнительная. Причем настолько, что банальная дрочка не помогла. Нет, кончить он кончил, да вот толку никакого. Хотелось не просто разрядки – хотелось живого тела. Причем конкретного.

Рассудок отказывался принять тот факт, что два человека, влекомые друг к другу желаниям и необременённые другими связями, не могут заняться сексом. Причем тот факт, что Хьюз – священник, Валентин игнорировал. Не совсем игнорировал, конечно, знал, что есть обет безбрачия и все дела. Но ведь церковь постоянно сотрясают скандалы! Допустить саму мысль, что Хьюз не такой, означало смириться с поражением. И, как назло, именно эту неудачу не хотелось признавать. Рогом Валечка упирался редко, но уж если упирался, то переупрямить его не удавалось даже отцу.

Кстати, учился Валентин в МГУ именно благодаря упрямству, доказанному в жарких баталиях с отцом. Тот хотел запихнуть сына в Гарвард – изучать экономику. Но Валентин не только подал документы в отечественный университет, но и поступил на бюджетное место.

Отец побурчал про экономию, да и согласился. Впрочем, к относительно быстрому примирению отца и сына с последующим выделением средств на отдельное проживание приложила руку мама. Возможность видеть сына чаще двух раз в год ей нравилась гораздо больше престижного диплома.

Так и с Хьюзом, Валентин решил не складывать ладошки, а что-нибудь придумать. Пристальный взгляд в стенку не помог. Гугл тоже. Вдобавок, постоянно пропадающий интернет бесил. И ведь потолковать не с кем. Сам Валентин свою личную жизнь ни с кем не обсуждал. Собственно, её особо не было. В том смысле, что секс был, а вот из увлечений, если не считать школьной любви, той - самой первой, в общем-то, ничего. Но парни, естественно, между собой обсуждали и как подкатить, и что делать. Были свои гуру пикапа и отношений. Последние для совсем продвинутых. У Димки – друга Валентина – была постоянная девчонка. Но ведь не позвонишь и не спросишь: «Дим, я тут застрял в жопе мира и запал на рыжего попа. Подскажи, как его уложить в койку?»

Промаявшись вечер и день и одурев от скуки, Валентин не придумал ничего лучше, как развлечься.

 

«Ноче Эстерелас» оказалась забегаловкой, раскрашенной под ночной клуб. Но шесть радужных звезд не обманули - там действительно собирались местные представители ЛГБТ. Самое главное - здесь продавались презервативы. Валентин набил ими карман, заказал какой-то местный коктейль и устроился за столиком. Народ в основном спокойно общался. Несколько человек танцевали на небольшом пятачке.

Валентин присматривался, присматривались к нему. Но время шло. Сам он не видел ничего такого, из-за чего можно было оторвать задницу от стула, а к нему не подходили. Так что Валентин сделал то, что всегда делал, когда скучал - уткнулся носом в айфон.

– Te sientes aburrido?*

Вопрос Валентин не понял, но подошедший парень этим не смутился, а уселся напротив. Валентин не возражал, а парень был даже очень ничего. Темноволосый, синеглазый красавчик с трехдневной щетиной. Валентин решил воспользоваться своими скудными знаниями.

– Habla inglés?**

Незнакомец встряхнул волосами.

– De donde eres?

Это Валентин понял: «Откуда ты?» Вопрос был прямо как из разговорника. Ну и ответил как по писанному:

– Soy de Rusia. ***

Парень кивнул. Он так и не представился, имени тоже не спрашивал. Просто сидел и с намеком улыбался. Валентину в общем-то тоже было плевать, как его зовут. Главное - есть обоюдный и вполне понятный интерес. Так что оставалось сунуть телефон в карман, заплатить за выпивку и пойти к Валентину в номер. Благо клуб находился в сотне метров от гостиницы.

До неё они так и не дошли. Парень вдруг притиснул Валентина к стене и начал целовать. От алкоголя и откровенного желания закружилась голова. Парень начал подталкивать Валентина темный угол.

– Пойдем в отель. У меня снят номер.

Но его нечаянный любовник не понимал. Он только шарил руками по телу, да так умело, что сам Валентин решил забить на удобства. Единственное с чем он не согласился - это подставиться. Хрен знает кому, да еще в подворотне? Нет уж.

– Нет. Нет.

Парень спорить не стал и опустился на колени. А вот минет Валентин любил. Особенно когда его делали ему.

Даже в темноте Валентин видел, как блестят глаза. Он прижался спиной в предвкушении, но парень, видно, любил потянуть и поиграть. Он неторопливо расстегнул ширинку. Валентин выдохнул, старясь не сорваться и не портить момент. Джинсы с него стаскивали медленными ласкающими движениями. До самых щиколоток. Трусы снимались еще медленнее. Напряжённый член теперь находился возле чужих губ. Валентин не смог сдержать стон.

– Не тяни. Лопну же.

Валентин смог сдержаться и легонько подтолкнул темноволосую голову к себе. А что произошло дальше, он сначала даже не понял.

Бум. В голове звон. Небо перед глазами. Стена над головой. Он один. И топот убегающих ног.

Пока сообразил, пока штаны натянул - парня след простыл.

Валентин дотронулся до затылка. Крови вроде нет. Разве что может быть шишка. Задница от ушиба пострадала больше. Его не стали колотить головой об стену, а просто сделали подсечку. Затылком он приложился сам.

Обшарив карманы, Валентин убедился в отсутствии бумажника и айфона. Твою мать. Третий за год.

Правда, предыдущие два он расколошматил сам. Не везло ему с ними. Зато старый самсунг был живее всех живых. Его ещё в одиннадцатом классе после очередной разбитой навороченной мобилки вручила мать в качестве наказания. Да и просто ничего подходящего под рукой вот прям сейчас не было. Так и повелось. Валечка терял, разбивал, забывал свои навороченные смартфоны и несколько дней, а то и недель ходил с самсунгом. Потом появлялся новый аппарат, а самсунг отправлялся подальше.

Но это не значило, что Валентину не хотелось немедленно вернуть свое имущество назад. К тому же опавший член наградил не самыми приятными ощущениями. Так что в гостиницу Валентин вернулся злой, как черт.

 

В полицию он отправился на следующее утро. Ему было плевать, что там пишут в интернете про местных копов. Раз есть, пусть работают и ищут.

В отделении полиции Валечку сначала игнорили, потом не понимали. Однако нашелся какой-то офицер Наварро, который согласился выслушать туриста, а самое главное понимал, что этот турист говорит.

Валентина он хорошо так подбешивал. Ну, конечно, они тут с наркокартелями воюют, где им заниматься пропажей техники у одинокого туриста. Все это настолько ясно читалась на усатом лице, что Валентина тянуло поскандалить. Зачитать лекцию на тему прав и обязанностей, например. Немножко пройтись по экономической ситуации и по туризму в частности. Но не надо быть гением, чтобы понимать, к чему приведет нарушение первой заповеди туриста. Так что ничего не оставалось, как просто изложить события вечера и их печальные последствия.

– Я понимаю, что это, наверное, может кому-то показаться смешным...

Наварро дернул усами:

– Мистер Конев, я думаю, что вам скорее повезло. Вы живы. У вас остались документы. Деньги все украли?

– Нет. Украденная сумма не критична.

Будучи туристом опытным, Валентин весьма ответственно подошел к делу. Паспорт был запрятан в отельном кармане на молнии, вдобавок Валентин озаботился ксерокопиями. С собой он брал далеко не все деньги. Большая часть лежала на карточках. Правда, в «Ночных звездах» Валентин почему-то решил, что на него не нападут. Типа людей много. Так и случилось, его вывели наружу, а уж потом ограбили.

– Вот видите. Вы – счастливчик. Могли бы оказаться в госпитале или совсем без средств. Куда бы подались?

Валентин особой проблемы и в этом случае не видел. Переночевал бы у Валенсия. Правда, в этом случае можно считать, что Жопа Мира прожевала его и выплюнула. Хотя можно было бы попробовать выжить и здесь. Найти работу на две недели без знания языка и документов. Острые ощущения гарантированы. Вот это экстрим! Как не сдохнуть с голоду и элементарно не замерзнуть ночью? Кто приютит бедного студента?

– Мистер Конев! Мистер Конев!

– А?

– Рекомендую вам все же обратиться к врачу. Последствия сотрясения могут проявляться позже. В общем, всё. Вы будете жить по тому же адресу?

– Э-э-э-э-э? – Валентин уставился на детектива невидящим взглядом.

– Я говорю: мы с вами свяжемся.

– Не надо.

Детектив озадачился.

– Я, наверное, сам потерял телефон и деньги. Точно, сам. Не надо дело заводить. У меня никаких претензий. Соача – чудесный город. Я пошел. Аdiós****

Судя по фейсу детектива, ещё один колумбиец решил, что все русские – психи.

 

****

Нагревшаяся за день вода давала приятное расслабление. К сожалению, починки забора оказалось ничтожно мало для здорового мужского организма. Банальное намыливание собственного тела опять вызвало эрекцию. Увы, перед глазами стоял вполне конкретное лицо его персонального искушения. Том стиснул зубы и замер под струями воды, дожидаясь, пока она из теплой станет ледяной. Никакой мастурбации на русского!

Выбивая зубами бодрый марш, Том вприпрыжку выскочил из душа. Зато сколько радости от возможности натянуть на себя штаны и толстовку! А если выпить чая с лепешками, так и вообще покажется, что все хорошо.

В дверь раздался настойчивый стук. Том вздрогнул. Так колошматят люди, у которых что-то случилось.

– Все в руках твоих, Господи, – пробормотал Том и открыл дверь.

Увидев, кто стоит за ней, Том уже не был уверен, что это не проделки Сатаны. На пороге с невинной улыбкой на устах и глазами солнечного котенка стоял его персональный демон.

– Святой отец, дайте воды попить, а то так есть хочется, что переночевать негде, – жалобно протараторил демон.

Том не сразу осмыслил мудреную фразу. А пока он мыслил, демон подхватил стоящую у его ног сумку и бочком-бочком просочился в комнату. Том захлопнул дверь и развернулся к русскому:

– Что вам здесь нужно? Что случилось?

Нахал поставил сумку и развел руками.

– Падре, простите. Я влип. Мне не к кому больше обратиться.

Том видел, что парень физически в порядке и не выглядит ни напуганным, ни сломленным, ни жалким, но возможно это просто бравада. В голове у Тома замелькали страшные предположения. Ни одно из них не тянуло на реалистичность, но это совершенно не мешало почувствовать дикую обеспокоенность.

– Что случилось?

– Меня ограбили.

– Что?

– Ограбили, говорю. Телефон, деньги, документы. Во! – незваный гость поднял сумку – Из гостиницы сразу выперли. Друзья три дня как уехали. А вы единственный, кого я знаю. Вот. Мне бы хоть одну ночь перекантоваться!

– Что?

– Ну, падре! Где ваше милосердие христианское?

 

Валентин не первый, кто стучался в дверь Тома. Раза три это были наркоманы, доведенные до ручки. Им было все равно, где добыть средства для очередной дозы. Тому было страшно видеть таких людей. Он боялся не за себя. Он боялся, что если вот сейчас захлопнет дверь, то человек просто умрет в мучениях. Хотя Том знал, что человек в таком состоянии скажет и сделает все что угодно – от обещаний завязать до убийства, дверь оставалась открытой. Несчастный получал ночлег, Том – бессонную ночь. Увы, ему ни разу не удавалось спасти заблудшую овцу. Утром или через пару дней несчастные уходили, поняв, что здесь им ничего не обломится кроме ночлега, еды и душеспасительных речей. Имело ли это смысл? Том не знал.

Лишь одно существо задержалось чуть дольше. Бэрри. Старый пес, неизвестно откуда забредший и решивший, что теперь Том должен позаботиться о нем. Он просто приперся к порогу и ждал. Том не стал спорить с божьей тварью и впустил собаку в дом. Бэрри оказался на редкость спокойным и умным. Том обрадовался и благодарил Господа за товарища. Он купил ошейник и даже отвел Бэрри к ветеринару. Тот заявил, что псу лет десять и он в очень плохом стоянии. Том смирился с тем, что животному просто нужно где-то умереть, кроме как под забором. Так и случилось через три месяца.

 

Сейчас перед ним стоял не больной пес, не наркоман, а просто один нахальный мальчишка с бедовыми глазами. От этого сладко щемило где-то внутри. Вдобавок стройная фигура в обтягивающей майке и узких джинсах вообще вышибала все мысли из головы. А следовало подумать головой. Том думал, думал и наконец надумал: «А вдруг правда бедолаге некуда податься?».

– Проходи.

В ответ похлопали ресницами и извиняюще дернули бровями. Ну да, смысл приглашать, он уже тут. Том напустил на себя строгий вид и решил расставить все точки над i.

– Мистер Валентин, я могу вам предложить только диван и тарелку макарон, – прозвучало, наверное, слишком грубо.

Валентин не обиделся. Он просиял. Может, ему правда некуда идти?

 

Макароны с кетчупом гость уплетал так, словно год не кормили. Довольная улыбка не сходила с милой лисьей мордашки. Том искренне пожалел, что сегодня пятница, и макароны были без мяса. Парень, наверное, ещё рос.

Впрочем, вторую порцию чудо уже лопало не так жадно. Даже слишком медленно. Точнее – похабно. Или это у Тома разгулялось воображение?

– Валентин, как случилось, что вас ограбили?

Парень смутился. У него как-то резко пропал аппетит. В голову Тома закрались нехорошие подозрения. Они усилились стократно, когда мордочка стала почти пунцовой. Валентин спрятал глаза и издал несколько нечленораздельных звуков. Лжец из него был совершенно никудышный.

– М-э-э-э. Я-а-а-а... – парень собрался с силами и поднял виноватый взгляд. – Я пошел в ночной клуб. Хотел немного расслабиться. Осуждаете?

– Я никого не осуждаю. Тем более вас.

Том не врал. Он не считал себя в праве кого-то судить. Просто еще два дня назад парень флиртовал с ним. Да, Том отверг его заигрывания, но все равно думать, что эти губы целовал кто-то другой, было неприятно. Задавив мысль о ревности, Том постарался состроить самую приветливую физиономию, которая полагается священнику перед лицом грешника, осознавшего или могущего осознать свои ошибки.

– Там познакомился с кое с кем. Пошли ко мне. – Тяжко вздохнув, Валентин посмотрел в сторону комнаты, где стояла его сумка. – Хоть вещи не все унес. А то остался бы я даже без трусов. Вот такой я лузер.

Том понял – Валентин не врал. Ему просто не хотелось выглядеть в глазах Тома обманутым искателем развлечений. А Валентин тем временем продолжал:

– И главное, мне и правда кроме вас обратиться не к кому. Мои друзья уехали. В консульстве ночлежек не предоставляют. В полиции даже камеру не предложили! А из гостиницы меня выперли, когда узнали, что меня обокрали. Типа, когда деньги от родных придут – неизвестно, много нас тут таких!

 

Том покивал, произнес пару приличествовавших случаю утешающих слов и устроил своего гостя на диване, а сам, помолившись, отправился спать. Ну, как спать... Уснешь тут. Промаявшись, он зажег свет и взял Энциклику «Свет веры». Хотя пока он шарился по книжным полкам, ему все время попалась «Двенадцатая ночь» Шекспира. Но вдохновенные речи Виолы совсем не то, что требовалось для успокоения. Ледяной душ помог бы, но это означало бы признание своего поражения. Том почему-то решил, что должен справиться с волнением исключительно силой духа и веры.

О том, чтобы согрешить руками, речь вообще не шла. Это будет практически секс. Причем даже вдвоем. Хоть второй участник и не будет знать об этом. Не говоря уже о том, что он мог услышать и догадаться.

За стенкой несколько раз скрипнул диван. Том впервые пожалел, что у него в доме такая отличная слышимость. Он предпочел бы не знать, что там, в нескольких метрах от него, лежит молодой, чертовски привлекательный парень и хочет его.

Том пытался сосредоточиться на буквах, но складываться в слова эти строптивицы отказывались напрочь. Разве что слово «всевышний» было различимо, но и оно вместо размышлений о вечном родило идею. Жутко нелепую и при этом сладкую. Бог, возможно, послал этого юношу для того, чтобы Том явил ему любовь господню и обратил его в веру. А спасение человеческой души, разумеется, важнее, чем соблюдение обета целомудрия.

Том вылез из постели, встал на колени и ещё раз усердно помолился. Сопроводив на всякий случай слова об избавлении от искушения примечанием, чтобы вот у конкретного искушения по имени Валентин Конев все было хорошо, и господь был милосерден к нему в своем наставлении на путь истинный. Заодно попросил у Бога зашиты для отрока Валентина и прощения, ибо тот явно не ведал, что творил. Ну и для себя попросил прощения, если в своей греховности возомнил лишнее.

Обретя относительное душевное равновесие, Том забрался обратно в постель и раскрыл книгу. Он не успел прочитать и полстраницы, как услышал шлепанье босых ног. А потом дверь открылась.

– Томас... Святой отец.

Валентин стоял в одних трусах. Том против воли уставился на то, что они прикрывали.

– Я там сейчас умру от холода, – заявил юный соблазнитель. – Может быть...

– Не может! – Том вскочил с кровати, впихнул в руки Валентину свое одеяло и выставил его из комнаты, рявкнув вдогонку: – Не смей заходить в спальню!

Черт бы побрал этого чертенка! Том, кажется, даже испугался. На ладонях осталось ощущение прикосновения к чужим плечам. Гладкая кожа, мускулы малозаметны, но они есть. Стоило закрыть глаза, как Тому казалось, что он снова сжимает эти плечи, а чуть длинноватая для парня, но удивительно красивая шея с кромкой темно русых волос стояла перед глазами, вызывая совсем не иллюзорное желание припасть к ней губами.

В дверь поскреблись.

– Мистер Конев, я уже сказал: «диван – это все, что я могу вам предложить», – произнес Том, не повышая голоса.

Услышал его Валентин или нет, Том не знал. В дверь снова скрябнули. Том накрыл голову подушкой, молясь о том, чтобы чертенок не вздумал окончательно обнаглеть и ввалиться в спальню. Том абсолютно не был уверен, что сможет устоять. На увещевания сил точно нет.

Волнение медленно, но отступало. Этому замечательно способствовало отсутствие одеяла. Том встал и надел толстовку. Ну, бывало и хуже.

\-----

*Te sientes aburrido? – исп. Тебе скучно?

** Habla inglés? – исп. Ты говоришь по английски?

*** Soy de Rusia. – исп. Я из России.

**** Аdiós – исп. Прощайте

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

      Валентину казалось, что стоит ему оказаться в квартире падре, тот сразу сдастся. Если не прям на пороге, то как минимум будет достаточно фланирования Валентина перед страдающим спермотоксикозом святошей без рубашки.  
      Но Хьюз – настоящий кремень. По крайней мере, тряхнул так, что у Валечки чуть искры из глаз не посыпались. Из комнаты не вытолкал – вынес. Такой ничтоже сумняшеся и в глаз зарядит, а потом у бога прощения попросит, раскается и помолится за здравие. И ладно если просто по морде съездит, а вдруг выставит? К падре явно требовался более тонкий подход, так что без разрешения дверь Валентин открыть не рискнул. Утром святому отцу Хьюзу было явлено смиреннейшее раскаяние.  
  
      – Святой отец, мне жаль, что вчера произошло недоразумение...  
      Под предлогом занятости падре поднял Валентина ни свет, ни заря и усадил завтракать. Валентин даже не успел умыться толком, не то что речь сочинить. Сам-то падре сидел уже запакованный в свой костюм и воротник.  
      – …Слухи о стойкости русских к холоду явно преувеличены. А я, вообще-то, мальчик городской, привык к центральному отоплению.  
      Валентину показалось, что Хьюз сейчас заржёт, но падре только хмыкнул.  
      Некоторое время за столом раздавалось лишь звяканье приборов. Мысленно Валентин уже предложил оплатить расходы по своему содержанию. Хорошо хоть вспомнил, что после рассказа об ограблении это будет нелепо. Может быть, пообещать возместить все своим трудом, а также гарантировать самое не скучное времяпрепровождение в своей компании? Пока мысли неупорядоченно бродили в голове, рот Валентина открывался исключительно для того, чтобы отправить туда очередной кусок омлета.  
      – Чем планируете сегодня заняться, мистер Конев?  
      – А? Э? Я... А что? Требуется моя помощь? Я готов.  
      – В приходе всегда нужны руки.  
      – У меня ещё и голова есть.  
      Падре выгнул бровь. Валентин уже был готов услышать нечто вроде: «Ещё бы вы ей пользоваться умели», – но, несмотря на скепсис, святой отец только заметил:  
      – Увы. К сожалению, будет затруднительно воспользоваться вашими умственными способностями в полном объеме. Насколько я могу судить, три дня назад вам по-прежнему требовался переводчик.  
      Действительно, если на бытовом уровне Валентин мог обойтись несколькими словами слов и ткнуть пальцем в нужное, то во всем остальном вряд ли.  
      – Святой отец, а вы сколько языков знаете?  
      – Ирландский, английский, латынь, итальянский и испанский.  
      – Да вы, святой отец – полиглот. В вашей коллекции не хватает русского. Как на счет взаимного обучения?  
      Падре думал недолго и выдал фразу на испанском. Подождал, пока Валентин в полной мере осознает, что ничего не понял и любезно перевел:  
      – Мойте посуду. Одевайтесь. У меня есть для вас работа.  
      – Si, мой генерал!  
  
      Валентин почему-то думал или знал откуда-то, что у католических священников есть прислуга или экономка для таких дел. Но у падре ничего похожего, видимо, отродясь не водилось. С одной стороны это, конечно, плюс, с другой – шуршать по дому? Ну да ладно. Главное – не выперли. Так что оставался шанс на соблазнение святого отца. К сожалению, Хьюз утром был совершенно не похож на себя «ночного». Где бледность? Где блестящие от волнения глаза? Где нервное покусывание губ и железная хватка рук? К этому утреннему падре точно на сраной козе не подъедешь. Как там? «Труден для очистки»? Падре был собран, ироничен и недоступен. Валентин пожалел о свой ночной нерешительности. Он бы ещё немножко подумал и построил планы, но его ждали сковорода и грязные тарелки с вилками.  
      В свое время Агата Кристи говорила, что во время мытья посуды к ней приходили мысли об убийстве. И это в цивилизованной Англии. Мыла бы она посуду в Колумбии – точно подумала бы о геноциде и писала бы постапокалипсис. Горячей воды у падре не водилось, пришлось гонять с чайником. Это заставило Валентина думать о практических вопросах: как добавить в жизнь комфорта и не спалить легенду?  
  
      Закончив возиться на кухне и в ванной, Валентин заглянул к падре. Тот с кем-то разговаривал по телефону, одновременно шаря в ноуте. Судя по всему, разговор был не из приятных. Но самое забавное, что падре был в очках. Валентин мог бы поклясться на таблице Менделева, что вчера, когда падре читал, очков на нем не было. Впрочем, эти тоже были скорее минус и не очень большой. Сам Валентин предпочитал линзы, используя очки в роговой оправе лишь изредка и в основном для имиджа.  
      Между тем Хьюз, заметив вторжение, кивнул. Он продолжал выслушивать невидимого собеседника, лишь изредка вставляя несколько слов. Разговор явно не для Валентина. Ничего не оставалось, как свалить.  
  
      В субботу, когда все нормальные люди должны до обеда валяться в кровати, Валентину пришлось тащиться за святым отцом в церковь. Там их уже ждали. И кто ждал!  
      Сеньора Рамона Перес. Святой отец! У тебя совесть есть, такую попу сердечком в церкви держать?! А бюст?! Два сердечка! Одно спереди другое сзади. Сердечки оказались бухгалтером. Что-то в этой Соаче не так. Валентин не был поклонником особо выдающихся форм, но подчеркнутая женственность приходского бухгалтера била наповал, давя на самые низменные инстинкты. Пришлось напрячься, чтоб не залить слюной подбородок. Бухша и так смотрела на него, как веган на сырую вырезку.  
      Валентин даже не сразу понял, что Хьюз его куда-то позвал. Только оказавшись на чердаке Валентин стал способен понимать человеческую речь. Твою ж мать! Как стало стыдно, когда Хьюз – этот католик, представитель сексистской религии, начал втирать об уважении к женщинам. И кому? Валентину. Который по жизни гордо нес звание человека свободного от предубеждений. Но как оказалось – не от инстинктов.  
      – …А у меня совещание с приходским советом, – закончил Хьюз и бросил Валечку одного с кучей досок.  
  
      Труд сделал из обезьяны человека разумного, а из озабоченного самца – человека уставшего. Хьюз появился ближе к полудню и позвал есть.  
      Обед проходил в тягостном молчании. Походу, что-то у падре не ладилось. Валентину только сказали, что ему предстоит продолжить извращаться на чердаке, а сам падре отправится к епископу. Валентин спорить не стал и пошел, куда послали. Честно говоря, он уже приготовился скучать, когда услышал голос Мигеля:  
      – Leches!*  
      А потом поток слов, в котором сумел разобрать только «дева Мария».  
      На показавшейся из люка смуглой мордахе соаченца отражался восторг пополам с удивлением. Он влез, осмотрелся и снова выдал тираду на испанском. Валентин понял только, что он – amigo. Имя священника сопровождалось выразительным поцокиванием языка.  
      Валентину стало неловко. Хьюз точно не заслуживал похабных намеков. Мигель же, видя, как далеко до полного взаимопонимания, стал изображать руками айфон, которым они пользовалось для перевода. Валентин отрицательно покачал головой. Потом вывернул карманы демонстрируя отсутствие хоть какого-то содержимого. Мигель не понял. Тогда Валентин напрягся и извлек из памяти, то что слышал в полицейском участке:  
      – Еl atraco. Robo.**  
      – Caramba!*** – Мигель присел на ящик с гвоздями.  
      Огорчение было неподдельным, но оно быстро исчезло. Он хлопнул Валентин по плечу и снова заговорил. Тон был одобряющим, но Валентин вновь ни черта не понял. Мигель, видя это, примолк и ненадолго задумался. Спустя полчаса они уже оживленно болтали. То есть, болтал в основном Мигель, только медленно и сопровождая каждое слово выразительными жестами. Валентин же в свою очередь пытался рассказать о приключении в клубе при помощи пантомимы и нескольких слов. Это было уморительно.  
      Потом просто трепались. Мигель дергал бровями и все спрашивал, как у Валентина дела с Хьюзом. Валентин же хмурился, тряс головой и изображал, что спит на диване в гордом одиночестве. Мигель покатывался со смеху. Впрочем, он сам, оказывается, был в схожем положении. Его лишила сна прекрасная донна Рамона. Мигель в отношении приходского бухгалтера был настроен крайне пессимистично и только вздыхал. Насколько понял Валентин, Рамона была неприступна, как Флрт-Нокс.  
      В общем, несмотря на отсутствие у обоих приятелей видимых перспектив, день прошел весело. Они даже договорились сидеть вместе на воскресной службе. Мигель немного помог с досками, а потом свалил, Валентин остался и все ждал, когда Хьюз его позовет.  
      Быстро темнело, и на продуваемом чердаке становилось прохладно. Хьюз все не показывался. Обиженный на весь свет и одного святошу в частности Валентин слез по хлипкой лестнице и отправился в квартиру падре. Может, случилось что?  
  
      Точно, случилось. Хьюз впустил его молча и за весь вечер ограничился лишь парой слов, демонстрируя неподдельную грусть. Причем иногда бросал на Валентина такой взгляд, словно тот котят топил по предписанию папы Римского. А потом падре и вовсе слинял под предлогом дописывания проповеди.  
      Неизвестно, что там случилось, но епископа Валентин возненавидел заочно.  
  
      ****  
      Том был неприятно поражен, когда увидел, какое впечатление произвела на его гостя Перес. Этот русский студент пускал на неё слюни самым безобразным образом. Том едва удержался от желания намекнуть, что Хименес может голову оторвать особо удачливым. Остановило одно – Том вспомнил, что Рамона считала тот разговор приватным. Да и дела самого Хименеса обсуждались исключительно на исповеди.  
      Раздраженный до крайности Том отправил Валентина на чердак с глаз долой, а сам предпочел заняться другими делами. Благо их как всегда было предостаточно. Но видно не судьба была обрести в тот день душевное равновесие. В голову пришло, что Рамона могла польститься если не на привлекательность Валентина, то на его статус точно. Уж если выбирать между ним и Хименесом, то сам Том, даже если не считать, что русский явно в его вкусе, предпочел бы Валентина. Пусть пока лишь студент, но умный, интересный и намного более сговорчивый, чем жестокий Хименес. Конечно, последний, будучи мачо, действовал на инстинкты женщин сильнее, но и Рамона, черт бы её побрал, умеет пользоваться рассудком.  
       Окончательно выбесил монсеньор. Том, конечно, сам виноват. Не удержавшись, проболтался Реваресу о свое госте. Епископ, как говорят местные, Toro corrido**** , моментально понял, в чем опасность:  
      – Том, брат мой. Милосердие – есть основная добродетель. Ты поступил по-христиански. Но в своей попытке пригреть все несчастных, не нанесешь ли ты вреда нашей матери церкви?  
      Том взвился:  
      – Ваше Преосвященство, в чем вред?!  
      Реварес прищурился:  
      – Как я понял, юноша произвел на тебя впечатление. К чему тебе столь явное искушение?  
      – Тогда чего стоит мой сан, если я во имя соблюдения одних обетов, кои, надо заметить, я не нарушал и не собираюсь, должен отказаться от самой сути веры?!  
      Монсеньор моментально сменил тон:  
      – Том, ну что ты. Я не предлагаю тебе выгонять парня на улицу. Лишь опасаясь за тебя, прошу подыскать ему другое место. К чему мучить себя? Ты и так трудишься во славу Господа нашего с похвальным рвением.  
      Где-то Реврес был прав. Искушение сильнейшее. Вчера. Сегодня разве что муки остались. Том одернул себя. Его муки ничто по сравнению с другими страданиями. Разве можно сравнить боль разочарования с болью потери близкого?  
      – Брат Феличе, вы напрасно опасаетесь. Я, наверное, не слишком ясно обрисовал ситуацию. Моя ориентация тут не имеет никакого значения. Юноша предпочитает женщин. Кажется, у моего бухгалтера появился ещё один горячий поклонник.  
  
      Том не врал, он совершенно уверил себя в гетеросексуальной ориентации Валентина. И когда гнев схлынул, Том растерялся. А не придумал ли он всё? Да, при первой встрече в кафе Валентин продемонстрировал лояльное отношение к ЛГБТ, но хоть он и из России, мало ли образованных людей, широко смотрящих вещи? А флирт? Может, Том принял желаемое за действительное? Юноша из тех, какие нравятся ему, демонстрировал явную заинтересованность. Тут нет сомнений. Но вот заинтересованность в чём?  
      Том вспоминал, как горели глаза у Валентина. Но был ли в этом сексуальный подтекст? Ему ли не знать, как заводят дискуссии. Это у Тома стоял. А у Валентина? Том уже не был так уверен. Он усиленно пытался вспомнить, что именно рассказал ему Валентин о себе, и понял, что ни разу тот не оговаривал пол предполагаемого партнера. «Он» или «она»? А что Валентин рассказал о своём приключении? Почему Том решил, что Валентин пошел именно в гей-клуб?  
      В довершение всего, когда Том захотел проверить, как идут дела на чердаке и стал подниматься по лестнице, он услышал обсуждение Перес. Причем имя Рамоны Валентин произносил с явным одобрением. Поняв, что видеть Валентина сейчас не в силах, Том тихо спустился и отправился молиться.  
      Беседа с богом принесла не радость, но успокоение. Вместо раздражения в душе поселилась печаль. Том убедил себя, что просто неверно понял живого и непосредственного русского. И виноват в это только сам Том с его неутоленными желаниями. Только почему-то теперь стало больно. Теперь ему не грозило искушение. Не было выбора: упасть в бездну или придерживаться обетов. Стыдно признаться, но Том, наверное, предпочел бы Валентина – распутного гея, чем Валентина – натурала, который и не думал соблазнять священника.  
      – Господь милосердный, прости твоего раба неразумного, который не смог оценить твою милость. Прости и гордыню мою, – бесконечно повторял Том.  
      Лишь когда его душа вдоволь упилась печалью, Том смог предстать перед Валентином. Теперь он смотрел на него другими глазами, находя в каждом взгляде, слове и жесте подтверждение ошибочности своих фантазий. Парень явно был растерян и не понимал происходящего, но у Тома не было сил притворяться. И перед сном Том вручил ему два одеяла, заверив, что достал третье и отправился редактировать воскресную проповедь.  
  
      ****  
      Есть такая народная мудрость: «Утро вечера мудренее». Ну, точно. Вчера Валентин себе всю башку сломал, неизвестного епископа обложил всеми известными выражениями, а оказалось все просто. Его святое преподобие соизволило открыть свой рот и пролить свет на ситуацию:  
      – Мистер Конев, должен вас предупредить: сеньора Перес – женщина строгих нравов и не уместна в качестве объекта развлечений.  
      – Да я понял... – начал Валентин, собираясь брякнуть о страданиях Мигеля, но тут до него дошло. Прям таки озарение случилось. Падре решил, что он – натурал. Может быть, даже ревновал. Оставалось только сетовать на собственную недогадливость. Валентину захотелось немного помучить святошу в отместку за все обломы, но стоило вспомнить вчерашний вечер, как становило ясно – Хьюз сам себя отлично доведет до ручки, поэтому он решил сжалиться над ним и продолжил:  
      – Но сеньоре Перерс ничего не угрожает с моей стороны. Я предпочитаю мужчин.  
      Хьюз поднял бровь. Ох уж эта бровка! Отец также выгибал. Валентин тоже так хотел. Даже перед зеркалом тренировался, только не получалось ни черта.  
      – Ну да, я способен оценить красивую женщину, а бухгалтер – огонь, но за её нравственность можно не опасаться. У меня...  
      Валентин уже хотел намекнуть более прозрачно на свои симпатии, чтобы с одной стороны немного успокоить ревнивца, а с другой... Ну, пусть лучше играет в недотрогу. Впрочем, падре его перебил.  
      – У меня сегодня воскресная служба. Вы не откажетесь её посетить?  
      – Ни за что на свете!  
  
      Валентин иной раз поражался, как люди могут вестись на абсолютную чушь в красивой упаковке. Теперь он это понял и прочувствовал на себе. Вот иной раз какой-нибудь Иван Гай или Жириновский несет полную хрень, но у одного куча просмотров, а у второго народная любовь и уверенность в гениальности. Теперь стало ясно, как такое возможно.  
      Хьюз был в ударе. Это было ясно без перевода. Он так вдохновенно вещал о чем-то своем хьюзовском, что Валентин был готов подставить голову под благословенные воды крещения хоть сейчас. И чем дольше Хьюз проповедовал, тем больше Валентина уносило. Как выяснилось, не его одного. Народ выходил из церкви в приподнятом настроении, покормившись печеньками из рук падре и облобызав ларец. Мощи, что ли? Хорошо хоть руки целовать не лезут. Хотя некоторые, походу, были бы не против приложиться к святому телу. Или это разыгравшееся воображение?  
      Мигель дернул за рукав, и они послушно причастились. Это не избавило Валентина от косых взглядов, но приятель провел с некоторыми знакомыми разъяснительную работу, и те сменили гнев на милость. От расспросов Валентина избавил языковой барьер. Он предпочел забыть даже те слова, которые знал.  
  
      – Все в порядке? – спросил Хьюз, когда всякие синьоры-паскуды рассосались.  
      Падре возвышался над Валентином аки методист над владельцем шести хвостов. Эйфория, вызванная проповедью, куда-то испарилась. Осталось желание сдернуть с Хьюза всю эту мишуру и ткнуть его носом в реальную жизнь. Нехорошее желание. Кто такой Валентин, чтобы разбивать чужие идеалы, даже если они стоят на пути его собственных стремлений?  
      – У меня? У меня все в порядке. А вот в церкви антисанитария страшная.  
      – Что?!  
      – Возможен риск распространения инфекции – это как минимум! Задействован фекально-оральный и контактно-бытовой пути передачи, а они – самые опасные и быстрые в деле распространения заболеваний. Ну что ты смотришь, словно не понимаешь, о чем я? Вон, твои прихожане все эти мощи облизали.  
      Хьюз покосился на сундук.  
      – Мощи в раке.  
      – Да хоть в крабе, – завелся Валентин. – Герпес, кишечная палочка, холера и норовирусы – все там, в одной раке этой! А если эпидемия?! И не надейтесь на содержание лизоцима в слюне – это люди, а не собаки, его в нашей слюне не так много!  
      – Все в руках господних, – пробормотал Хьюз и нырнул в ризницу.  
      Валентину стало интересно. Он зашел следом.  
      Хьюз вздыхал над церковной кассой. Потом достал несколько монет и протянул их Валентину:  
      – Мистер Конев, вам как специалисту виднее. Так что купите что-нибудь и обработайте завтра церковь.  
      Валентин возмущенно уставился на деньги:  
      – Восемьсот песо? Это всё?!  
      Хьюз снова вздохнул и добавил еще две монеты по сто песо из собственного бумажника.  
      – Всё, что церковь может себе позволить.  
  
      Вот кто Валечку за язык тянул? Кило песо хватало только на бутылку вонючего раствора хлорки. В принципе, на обработку помещения должно хватить, но натура, склонная к эстетике, взбунтовалась. Валентин долго бродил среди полок с продуктами химической промышленности Колумбии, но набил корзинку чем-то более приличным.  
      Продавец понимающе хмыкнул, когда Валентин достал купюру из кеда. Знал бы этот рябой тип, от кого деньги ныкаются. Довольный Валентин отправился обратно. Он уже знал, что скажет святому отцу, если тот будет задавать вопросы.  
      Хьюз действительно уставился на набитый пакет круглыми глазами.  
      – Откуда это, мистер Конев?!  
      Валентин невозмутимо пожал плечами и ответил:  
      – Liquidacion!*****  
      Именно это слово было на вывеске другого магазина.  
      Хьюз похлопал светлыми ресницами. Валентин решил его отвлечь.  
      – Святой отец, давайте вечером кино посмотрим? Завтра же у вас нет проповеди?  
      В ответ он получил только растерянный взгляд.  
  
      Валентин, разумеется, заметил, что зомбоящика у Хьюза не было, зато имелся ноутбук. По идее, этого должно хватить. Не совсем же падре забитый. Оказалось, все же забитый. То есть, интернет был, но, прости господи, Хьюз на полном серьезе говорил о трудностях доступа к легальному контенту и отсутствии денег. Валентин взвился и долго распинался о праве на свободу доступа к информации. Даже Христа приплел, обозвав его первым коммунистом.  
      Хьюз вякнул, что расставаться или нет с собственным имуществом - дело добровольное. Но сдался, не то устав спорить, не то решив, что действительно один просмотр не отнимет у владельца его фильм. Тем более предстояло еще выяснить, что смотреть. Валентин скрепя сердце предложил «Молодого папу». Сам он этот сериал не смотрел принципиально - реклама забодала. Хьюз чуть заметно сморщил нос.  
      – Ну, всегда можно посмотреть «Пиратов карибского моря», – исправился Валентин.  
      – Может, что-нибудь русское?  
      Валентин начал вспоминать последние шедевры отечественного киноискусства. М-дя. Или повесится от тоски, или блевать. А всем известно, что с девушками нужно смотреть годный ужастик или хорошую мелодраму.  
      Хьюз, конечно, не девушка, но, вспомнив кинообзоры одного борца с фондом кино, Валентин предложил:  
      – Ага. Давай классику. Советскую. Только там про одного монаха есть.  
  
      «Вий» 1967 года произвел на святого отца неизгладимое впечатление, но – вот беда! – не такое, на какое Валентин рассчитывал. Конечно, было глупо ожидать, что падре станет прятаться ему в подмышку. Но Валентин совершенно не ожидал, что Хьюз выдаст:  
      – Фома ужасен, если его разум породил такой кошмар, как Вий.  
      – Но панночка же – ведьма, и именно она призвала Вия!  
      Хьюз посмотрел с укором:  
      – Тот, чей разум поглощён тьмой и страхом, видит лишь зло, даже в таком прекрасном создании. Панночка воплощает любовь. Фома отверг столь щедрый дар из-за своей трусости и смог увидеть лишь ужас.  
      Позже, кутаясь в одеяло, Валентин мысленно костерил Хьюза. В основном за его непробиваемость и нежелание видеть очевидные вещи в угоду своим фантазиям. А ещё Валентину надоело мерзнуть. Экватор! Мать его, небесная ось!  
  
      В понедельник церковь пустовала. Сам падре ушел в какую-то больницу. Вместо возражений на тему, что ампула пенициллина помогает лучше десятка молитв, падре оставил сверток с бутерами в качестве обеда и ключ от своей квартиры. А вот это можно было назвать прогрессом. Так что драил, чистил и мыл Валентин в очень даже приподнятом настроении. Было в этом что-то символическое: биолог выгребал заразу и мракобесие из дома господня!  
      Во внутреннем кармане разгрузки завибрировал мобильник. Валентин оглянулся и, убедившись, что он один, достал телефон.  
      – Привет, пап.  
      – Что? Опять проебал айфон?  
      Видимо, не дозвонись на другой номер, отец быстро сообразил, в чем проблема. Валентину оставалось ответить лишь туманным мычанием.  
      – Ясно все с тобой, сто рублей убытка. Чем занимаешься?  
      – Полы в церкви мою.  
      – Опять дурью маешься? Или ты теперь просветленный?  
      – Угу.  
      – Что «угу»? Волонтеришь или в монахи подался?  
      – Волонтерю.  
      – В следующее лето волонтерить будешь в банке. Мне как раз талантливая поломойка нужна. Матери позвони.  
      – Яволь!  
      – Тьфу!  
      Вот и поговорили. Валентин, еще раз убедившись, что никто не подглядывает, спрятался в углу и набрал номер.  
      – Привет, мам.  
  
      Натаниэлла Петровна уже была в Мадриде и в экстазе от полученных впечатлений. Однако не забыла узнать, как и где страдает её любимый сын без материнской руки. Валентин не стал много выдумывать, а просто описал дом Валенсия, не уточняя, что пробыл там всего ничего. С Лялькой они обменялись двумя словами. Позже потолкуют.  
  
      Падре обещал вернуться часам к трем. Время исповедей. Валентин подумал, что неплохо бы поболтать опять сквозь решетку. С удивлением Валентин заметил, что даже мысль об этом доставляет удовольствие. Хм. Запрет провоцирует - давно известно. Католики! Из всего фетиш состряпают.  
      Однако с «исповедью» его ждал облом. Две тетки подгребли раньше, чем вернулся Хьюз. Пока они поочередно торчали в кабинке, пришел какой-то мужик. Потом пара девиц с важно смиренными физиономиями. Этих он вроде вчера на службе видел. Уже успели нагрешить? Везет же людям. А тут того и гляди праведником заделаешься. То-то спину тянет. Походу, крылья режутся. По этой спине, прям по будущим крылышкам его и треснули.  
      – Saludo!******  
      Валентин только чудом не заехал в ответ по сияющей физиономии Мигеля.  
  
      ****  
      – …Ночью. Да, да, святой отец. Я прям ночью встала и пошла на кухню. Сил моих не было. Бес так и подначивал под ребро. Я так и не утерпела. Они такие ароматные, с кардамоном. В них еще такие меленькие кусочки сала! Я прям одну и в рот. Она почти целиком поместилась. Да, такая нежная... так на язык легла...  
      – Синьора Мориса, – Том напомнил себе, что терпение есть добродетель, – давайте закончим с колбасками.  
      – Да, да, да. Колбасок-то всего две. А вот сливок там целая коробка была.  
      М-да. Том, конечно, в грех гнева не впал, но вот выслушивать про колбаски и сливки сил никаких не было. Кто-то там наверху решил пошутить. Сегодня все словно сговорились.  
      Одна про колбаски, вторая порнографию смотрела. Нет, не нужно описывать, какие там мужчины. И как в трусы себе лазила тоже не нужно. Что там отец Кристофер говорил? «Маленький грех»? Маленький - это когда в подробности не вдаешься.  
      – Это называется рукоблудие. Помни, дочь моя, тело – лишь храм для души. Не оскверняй его низменной похотью. Десять Аве и двадцать поклонов. Каждый день.  
       Между прочим, совсем рядом на скамейке сидел Валентин. И Том, к своему стыду, вместо того чтобы внимательно выслушивать каявшихся грешников, думал о том, что бы такое и сегодня посмотреть. Они будут сидеть вдвоем на диване. И если забыться, то можно положить руку рядом с его бедром. Нет, не касаясь, но так предельно близко, что если Валентин чуть двинется, потянувшись к ноуту, то Том дотронется до его тела. Пусть через ткань, но так будет.  
      А еще ужин. Есть ли более завораживающее зрелище? Удивительное пошлое и одновременно безумно прекрасное. Смотреть, как самые красивые и самые соблазнительные губы в мире приоткрываются, чтобы откусить очередную порцию. Можно видеть белые зубы и красный влажный язык. Смотреть, как он двигается... Паршивец практически заявил о своих намерениях. Ну, точнее, заявил бы, если бы Том его не прервал. Потом что если бы он сказал, то у Тома просто не осталось бы выбора. Валентина следовало бы выставить.  
      Хотя с чего бы это?  
      – Не, ну а что не делать, святой отец?! Я ж мужчина, в конце концов! Вы б видели, как она тесто раскатывает! Попа... Простите, святой отец. Но она ж всё мне не чужая. Жена же!  
      Фу-ф. Точно. Августо про жену говорит. Везет же людям.  
      – Пост послан нам для смирения плоти. Суть его в том, чтобы мы возвысились над своими земными страстями...  
      И не думали про всяких студентов, кино. Так, кино в список грехов не входит. Кино можно. И сидеть рядом можно. И любить можно. Нужно даже.  
      – Вы любите свою жену, синьор Августо?  
      – Конечно! – буркнули в ответ.  
      – Это прекрасно. Я освобождаю тебя от твоих грехов во имя Господа и Сына, и Святого Духа. – Том сотворил крестное знамение. Синьор Августо тоже перекрестился. – Иди с миром и служи Господу.  
      И так все три часа. Всякая фигня. Хоть бы один и в самом деле переживал раскаяние. Формалисты фиговы. Да и господь им судья. Ближе к концу Том сам перестал терзаться сомнением, грех или не грех смотреть с парнем кино на одном диване, и начал изводиться предвкушением. Как только последний грешник ответил: «Благодарение Богу», – и встал с колен, Том отдернул занавеску.  
      Валентина в церкви не было. Решив, что он ждет его дома, Том отправился следом.  
      Но в квартире его ждало лишь разочарование. Том покрутился по дому, заглянул в ванную, на кухню и в спальню. Увы, не обладая дедуктивными навыками, он мог определить, заходил ли Валентин вечером или нет. Размышляя, куда мог деться неугомонный русский, Том занялся ужином.  
  
      Холодный ужин был съеден в гордом одиночестве. Посуда помыта. Кое-что постирано. Новости прочитаны. Десятый час. Том усердно давил в себе разочарование от несостоявшегося приятного вечера. Странное чувство, что Тома в очередной раз просто использовали, неприятно царапало изнутри. Хотя, что тут можно было ждать? В конце концов, этот русский не нанимался его развлекать. Но он мог бы проявить чуть больше благодарности. Тому стало стыдно – это мысли, не достойные христианина. Но сколько не тряс он головой, русский в окружении веселой компании не желал её покидать.  
      Смирившись с тем, что его гость проводит весело время где-то без него. Том задумался, а собственно где? И как вообще этот русский додумался опять куда-то пойти? Он что – идиот? Да нет же! Вполне себе здравомыслящий. Не наркоман. Серьезный. Добросовестный. Полы и стены отмыл так, что, наверное, на них микробы еще год не появятся. Вляпался, конечно, по-глупому. Мальчишка. И что помешает ему ещё раз разбить лоб о ту же стену?  
      Том растерялся. Он больше не ругал Валентина за внезапное исчезновение. Небольшой загул, от которого у его гостя останутся лишь приятные воспоминания, уже казался благом. Увы, если даже в центре Соачи парень нашел грабителя, что может его ждать здесь? Утешение, что Валентин пошел к друзьям, помогли слабо. Стало ясно – парня надо спасать.  
      И Том начал быстро соображать, куда и к кому идти. Мысль о полиции он отмел сразу. Его там просто поднимут на смех - не поможет ни сан, ни красноречие. Значит, надо искать самому. Том помнил, что Валентин общался с Мигелем. С него и надо начинать. Вот только как? Будучи священником, Том много чего знал своем прихожанах: желания, грехи, тайные мысли. Но вот как-то адреса, телефоны и прочие личные данные спрашивать не приходилось. Знал, конечно, некоторых. Увы, совсем не тех.  
      Впрочем, если не знал Том, мог знать кто-то другой. Том достал телефон. Насколько сам при этом будет выглядеть глупо, он уже не думал.  
      Синьора Перес от вопросов впала в состояние шока, потом пыталась выяснить, зачем все это Тому. И только когда Том рявкнул на неё отнюдь не по-божески, сказала, что не знает, как найти этого прохвоста. Зато сказала, что его может знать дон Хименес. Мигель иногда работал на него.  
      Телефона Хименеса у Тома, разумеется, не было. Да и вряд ли тот соизволил бы ответить. Потом в голову пришло, что «Акватория» Хименеса находится не далеко, и если Валентин пошел развлекаться, то, скорее всего, именно туда. Том оделся и решительно направился к двери. В этот момент раздалось шебаршение ключа.  
      – Привет, – брякнуло хорошо датое тело на русском и ввалилось в дверь. – А вы куда, падре?  
      Падре схватил тело за шкиряк и втащил внутрь. Тело не возмущалось, лишь пакостно хихикало. Том не собирался читать нотаций, с пьяными разговаривать бесполезно. Просто пихнул на диван и хотел громко хлопнуть дверью, как вдруг тело уселось и глянуло почти трезвыми глазами:  
      – Я помог Мигелю с переездом. Он свой подвал сменил на чердак, – Валентин хмыкнул. – Ага. Мансарда. Да. Таскали то, что не назовут мебелью даже на помойке. Не суть. Потом выпили по пиву. Гадость редкостная. Так что местное пойло я больше не пью. Но не из соображений трезвости, а исключительно из любви к своему организму. Да, знаю, здесь не гостиница. И надо предупреждать. Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил. – Нижняя губа Валентина капризно дрогнула. – Не злитесь только.  
      – Я не злюсь. Я...  
      – Волновались, святой отец?  
      – Ложитесь спать.  
      Признание в собственном беспокойстве показалось чем-то ужасно стыдным, и Том предпочел сбежать в спальню. Хотя нет, он ушел с достоинством, всем видом говоря, что все равно осуждает Валентина за его неподобающее поведение. Раздеваясь, Том вспомнил, что Валентин не ужинал. А прохвост Мигель вряд ли его накормил, а если и кормил, то явно какой-то гадостью. Том вернулся в гостиную. Валентин спал, уткнувшись носом в подушку и завернувшись по уши в одело.  
      – Господи, благослови этого отрока, – одними губами прошептал Том.  
      ------  
      *Leches! – исп. Черт. Возглас для выражения удивления или раздражения.  
      ** Еl atraco. Robo. – исп. Ограбление.  
      *** Caramba! – исп. выражает удивление: «Ну надо же!» Либо злость или раздражение: «Черт побери!»  
      ****Toro corrido – исп. «бык, который участвовал в корриде» тождественно русскому выражению «стреляный воробей».  
      *****Liquidacion! – исп. Распродажа!  
      ******Saludo! – исп. Привет!


	6. Chapter 6

          На следующее утро Валентин ещё раз извинился. И даже заявил, что согласен выполнять все правила и порядки «этого дома». Том, потрясенный столь неожиданным смирением, уставился на своего гостя. Что-то такое крутилось у него в голове. Одному из своих постояльцев он как-то так сказал, дабы предупредить возможные недопонимания, но Валентину ничего подобного не говорил. Видимо, недоумение слишком явно отразилось на лице Тома, и Валентин пояснил:  
          – Отец так всегда говорил, когда я на рогах приходил.   
          – И часто это случалось?  
          Валентин хмыкнул:  
          – Было дело. А вообще – хороший. Вам понравится. И как хороший и порядочный предупреждаю: если у вас нет для меня задний, то я на весь день свалю. Ладно?  
          – Ладно.  
          – Посуду потом помою. Оставьте, святой отец.  
          Том для порядка хотел возмутиться, но тут Валентин встал и наклонился. Тому показалось, что он сейчас чмокнет его в щеку. Валентин облизал верхнюю губу, потом закусил нижнюю. Сердце Тома ухнуло куда-то вниз. Наверное, следовало оттолкнуть, но это было глупо, Валентин же еще ничего не делал. А внутри уже разгорался пожар желания. Том не мог оторвать взгляда от этих  губ. Красные, спелые, влажные… Они обещали прикосновение одним своим видом. Мир замер.  
          – Не беспокойтесь, святой отец, приду трезвым и вовремя.  
          Бамс.   
          Валентин выпрямился и быстро ушел. Том с явной обидой во взгляде посмотрел на закрывшуюся дверь и разочарованно уронил голову на руки.  Надо же так опозориться! Да он больше ни за что не подойдет к этому мальчишке!  
            
          Том всерьез размышлял о совете Ревареса – сплавить русского подальше. Да, теперь он убедился, насколько епископ был прав. Том даже прямо вот сейчас, нет, вечером и объявит мистеру Коневу, чтобы тот уходил.  Ладно, утром скажет. Не выгонять же мальчишку в ночь, да и место нужно сначала подобрать.  
          Этим вопросом Том мучился весь день, но так и не придумал ничего. Приличным прихожанам  навязывать парня было неловко. Мигеля, приятеля Валентина, Том отверг сразу. Для Валентина хотелось найти приличное место, где ему не будут угрожать соблазны, с кроватью для сна и вкусной едой. В идеале, конечно, еще и о нём и его душе позаботятся.  
          Мысль о монсеньоре не раз и не два посещала Тома, вызывая улыбку. Достаточно легко было представить лицо дражайшего брата во Христе, если бы Том обратился с подобной просьбой. Увы, монсеньора Том знал не первый день. Тот в лучшем случае повесил бы Валентина на кого-нибудь другого – типа брата Родригеса из церкви Иоанна Предтечи. И юный студент-биолог со своим длинным языком наверняка в первый же день нарвался бы. Либо просто указал бы Тому на неуместность и нелепость подобного. Том не представлял, какие доводы привел бы монсеньор, но они были бы исключительно убедительными, в этом сомнений не возникало! И навряд ли язык повернулся бы назвать это простым нежеланием обременять себя.  
          – Отец Хьюз, вы полагаете, что этого достаточно?  
          Господи Иисусе, о чем вообще толкует эта Мартинес?  
          – В служении богу усердие никогда не бывает чрезмерным, но мы всего лишь люди.  
            
          В общем, к вечеру Том так ничего и не придумал. В конце концов, у него других дел много. Даже обедать домой не ходил. Так уж и быть, потерпит немного этого оболтуса. В принципе, ничего страшного не произошло. А если мальчишка выдумал что-то непотребное, то это только его проблемы. Том – священник, католик, христианин, в конце концов. Вот и будет вести себя соответственно. Мальчишка на диване. Том у себя. Контакт минимальный. Вообще никакого контакта!  
          С таким твердыми намерениями Том ковырялся в замке ключом, вернувшись вечером домой. Он даже брови нахмурил для убедительности. Никаких больше вольностей и бесовского флирта! Хватит с него искушений. Тем более мальчишка где-то болтался весь день и, возможно, придет поздно.... Голодный...  Ну и сам виноват!  
          Том распахнул дверь и сначала не понял, куда попал. Странное теплое ощущение и запах. Вкусный запах.  
          – Привет! – раздалось из глубины квартиры, – а я тут похозяйничал немного.  
          А потом оно опять случилось. Пресвятые угодники! Валентин вышел его встречать почти в чем мать родила – в одних шортах. Том сначала залип на бледно-розовых сосках и гладкой груди, потом скользнул взглядом по впалому животу. Пресс едва намечался. Но куда больше взволновала дорожка из волос, уходящая от пупка вниз за пояс.   
          – Я ужин приготовил, – сообщило искушение, – пойдем. Я страшно голодный. Чуть все не съел, пока тебя дожидался.  
          – Оденься, – чужим голосом приказал Том и сбежал мыть руки. А заодно охладить голову.  
          Вслед раздалось:  
          – Да ну! И так тепло.  
            
          Когда Том вышел, Валентин все же соизволил натянуть футболку. Но, милосердное небо, она же ему была мала на пару размеров. Эластичная ткань так облегала тело, что это делало её наличие совершенно несущественным. Вдобавок, Валентин так и остался в шортах. Тому пришлось прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы не пялиться на голые ноги, которые, нужно отметить, оказались совсем не такими  тощими, как ожидалось.   
          Воротник немилосердно впился Тому в шею. Обычно, придя домой, он переодевался в более удобную одежду, но не в этот раз. Костюм и колоратка служили своеобразной защитой и напоминанием о том, что Том принял целибат.  
          – Падре, вам  жарко? Сейчас убавлю.   
          Смысл слов доходил с трудом. Он вообще о чем? Валентин прошлепал босыми, Господи, ногами в гостиную. Том выпил холодной воды и уселся за стол. Голоден он был во всех смыслах.   
            
          Блюдо напоминало лазанью. Конечно, до настоящей ей было далеко, но на вкус оказалось более чем приемлемо.  Юный кулинар  сетовал, что не смог приготовить ничего лучше.   
          – …Наскреб мелочь по карманам. И вот, что мог, то и соорудил.  
          – Большое спасибо. У тебя отлично получилось. А... – Том хотел спросить, почему так жарко, потом подумал, что это из-за плиты и возбуждения. Стало неловко.   
          – Почему тепло? Так я обогреватель раздобыл. Святой отец, можно я вас чуть-чуть на электроэнергию разорю? Ну, сил же никаких нет.   
          – Обогреватель?  
          – Ну да.  
          Валентин наклонился  и посмотрел в комнату. Том уставился туда же. Там, возле дивана, притаился ободранный агрегат, из-за которого Том сейчас выглядел полным идиотом.  
          – Откуда?  
          – Нашел. Святой отец, не подумайте плохого. Пусть в не самом приличном месте - на помойке, но я его отмыл. Он практически новый, только вид не товарный. Видите, какой ободранный. Наверное, при перевозке пострадал, его и выкинули. Может, что там  сломалось, пока его везли. А когда я его нашел, он работал. Хотел покрасить, но денег на краску нет. Так что вот.  Фриганы вообще едят с помоек. Нет, мясо я купил. Сейчас же не пост?  
          – Нет. Еженедельные посты по пятницам и...  
          – Класс! То есть, мы его оставим?  – Валентин умильно похлопал ресницами.   
          – Ну не выгонять же бедный, побитый жизнью нагреватель на улицу среди ночи!   
          – Да! Слышал? – Валентин снова наклонился и посмотрел в комнату, – ты остаешься. Я теперь тоже отсюда никуда не уйду. А что мы сегодня будем смотреть?  
            
          ****  
          Если не считать отсутствия секса, то жить с падре было вполне сносно. Да что там, даже здорово.  
          Днём Хьюз носился по своим делам: то ему в больницу, то в школу, то на какие-то собрания. Это не считая того, что своими собственными ручками достраивал церковь. А ручки, кстати сказать, несмотря на мозоли, были вполне себе ничего. Красивые мужские ладони  с длинными пальцами, словно у профессионального музыканта. Не разлапистые, скорее узкие, гармоничные от кончиков пальцев до тонких запястий. Да что там, до самых предплечий и плеч! И они, к слову сказать, тоже были красивыми – в меру накачанные, покрытые редкими тонкими волосками и перевитые тонкими же венами, внушительно вздувавшимися при сильной нагрузке.  
          Ко всему прочему, Хьюз, похоже, был здесь за психотерапевта. Неизвестно что там он в своей кабинке психичил. Хотя почему неизвестно? Понятно, что всё к вере в бога сводил. Но грешники выходили если не просветленные, то хотя бы успокоившиеся. Валентин ведь не полный идиот, понимал, что людям просто нужно выговориться. Где-то мелькнула мысль, что «может, вера в бога просто заменяет веру в себя». Хотя тут же вспомнилось, что именем этой самой веры можно вытворить, да и куча запретов в придачу, и вся толерантность моментально улетучилась. Хотя со скрипом, но Валентин признался себе, что уж лучше такой верун, как Томас Хьюз, чем мудак-аметист.  
          Валентин даже не пытался угнаться за этим электровеником. Том, казалось, вообще не знал усталости. Правда, один раз Хьюз обмолвился, что в приходе должны быть два священника. Однако стоило лишь Валентину приступить к расспросам, тот быстро свернул тему, закончив коронным: «на всё воля Господня». Вот ведь титановая отмаза на все случаи жизни.  
            
          После установки камина Валентин, как и обещал, все вечера проводил с Хьюзом.  Еще бы кровать приличную достать, но падре вряд ли поверит, что кровать с хорошим матрасом тоже  выкинули на помойку. Хватит и того, что над новым камином пришлось поиздеваться. Вообще, следовало его по идее обработать марганцовкой, чтобы выглядел ржавым, но реагенты купить оказалось проблематично, да и возиться пришлось бы дольше. А Валентин и так умотался. Зато теперь можно ходить по утрам и вечерам в минимуме одежды.  
          Правда, это не сильно помогло делу. Святоша держался, хотя по все расчетам должен  был отдаться тем же вечером. Но, увы, стоило чуть дотронутся – якобы случайно, – как падре Томас каменел.  А если он вообще девственник?! В тридцать три года?! Да ну нафиг! С его-то темпераментом, быть такого не может. Хотя бы до принятия сана должен же был попробовать. Интересно, это была любовь или гормональная буря?  
          За несколько вечеров Валентин добился того, что Томас позволял держать ему одну руку на спинке дивана, прям за спиной самого Томаса. Немного фантазии и можно вообразить, что падре сейчас позволит себя обнять.  
          – Слушайте, святой отец, ну я тоже хочу сидеть удобно. А удобно мне вот так! Уж не знаю, что вы себе там вообразили!  
          В ответ на явную провокацию падре недовольно поджимал тонкие губы. И не дай святые патиссоны «случайно задеть» хоть пальцем. Падре напрягался и замирал на несколько секунд, а потом медленно отодвигался. Эта игра заводила до звона в ушах. И если бы Хьюз хоть одним глазом глянул на вздувшуюся ширинку! Но нет! Таращился куда угодно, только не на Валентина.  
             
          Но стоило падре разговорить, как он моментально менялся. Исчезала зажатость, появлялся азарт. Да и Валентин сам увлекался. Кстати, Хьюз  оказался чертовски упрямым. Мало того, во всем, что не касалось быта, он мыслил каким-то совершенно диким образом.   
          Так, например, те же мощи. Падре без вопросов согласился, что вера верой, а дезинфекция дезинфекцией. Даже когда Валентин пожелал подробнее узнать о содержимом, Томас без утайки поведал, что там мизинец святой Терезы.  
          – Ну, нетленный... Должен считаться таковым. И сразу нет - ты не будешь его исследовать.  
          Валентин вообще-то еще ничего не успел сказать, а падре продолжал:  
          – Это совершенно лишнее. Понимаете, Валентин, чудо должно оставаться чудом. Это важно даже не столько для церкви, сколько для прихожан. – Живое лицо Томаса исказила страдальческая гримаса. Он несколько секунд помолчал, потом вдруг выдал: – Епископ прислал его в ответ на мою просьбу выделить деньги для школы, но довольно об этом.  
          Валентин хотел проехаться по церковникам, но сообразил, что это не лучший момент. Судя по всему, Томас не обманывался насчет своих собратьев.  
          Зато все, что не касалась вопросов земного бытия, рассматривалось падре сквозь такую призму, что у Валентина взрывался мозг. Все рациональные доводы безбожно тонули в дичайших фантазиях и спотыкались о невероятные углы зрения падре.  
          – Главная беда Тони Старка, в том, что он остался ребенком. Гениальным ребенком, который прекрасно ориентируется в своей лаборатории, но совершенно не знает, что делать за ее пределами. Дважды преданный, он просто боится вступать в контакт с миром иначе, чем через свое шутовство.  
          Ага, Хьюзу, к удивлению Валентина, понравились безбашенные марвеловские фильмы. Мало того, после Томас признался, что ему наиболее симпатичен не правильный до зубовного скрежета Капитан Америка – девяностолетний девственник, а оторва – Старк. Разумеется, как персонаж. И кто здесь ребенок?  
          Ну а злодеи в лучших христианских традициях – просто несчастные люди. Тут Валентин даже не спорил, разве что уточнял мотивацию антагониста. Причем чем хуже персонаж был раскрыт фильме, тем забавнее звучала его интерпретация уз уст Хьюза. Но это все мелочи. Иной раз он такое выдавал, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Благо Валентин сидел.  
          – Стивен Роджерс восходит к архетипу Афины. Очень символично, что он сражается с «Гидрой». Сам же её создал и сам же победил.  
          – ШТА?  
          – А ты в курсе, то по легенде Медуза Горгона была прекрасной девушкой, которой овладел Посейдон, а оскорбившаяся Афина превратила её в чудовище....  
          – Стоп, стоп, стоп. Насколько я помню, Гидра, если в реале, это род пресноводных сидячих кишечнополостных из класса гидроидных. А конкретно эта Гидра называется так в честь уникального эндемика, у которого вместо одной отрубленной головы вырастали две новых. Кстати, у настоящих гидр тоже отличная регенерация.  А убил ее Геракл. А Горгону убил Персей, она взглядом замораживала. Два разных чудовища и два разных героя.  
          Томас подарил своему оппоненту снисходительный взгляд.  
          – Ты обратил внимание на эмблему гидры? Там изображена стилизованная Медуза. И в этом скрыт глубокий символизм.  
          – Череп со щупальцами!   
          – Если у гидры много голов, то почему череп один?    
          И хоть расшибись. Причем, это только кино. Когда дело доходило до бога и веры, всё, тушите свет.  
            
          В свое время, дабы возражать верунам более аргументированно, Валентин не то что прочитал, а буквально изучил каждую запятую в Ветхом и Новом Заветах. Поржал и пофейспалмил от души. И вот, будучи уверенным, что в состоянии положить пусть не любого, но вот конкретно этого веруна на лопатки, к сожалению, пока лишь фигурально, Валентин затеял очередной диспут.  
           – Святой отец, вот я более чем уверен, что вы в школе хорошо учили не только закон божий. Неужели вы правда думаете, что мир создан за шесть дней? Существуют ведь сотни доказательств…  
          И Валентин разразился целой лекцией. Он буквально по полочкам разложил невозможность сотворения мира мужиком на облаке. Хьюз на поток обличений отреагировал… никак. Это порядочно раззадорило Валентина. А уж когда дело дошло до теории эволюции и происхождения человека, то юный атеист пускал пар ушами. Падре слушал, не перебивая, только  иногда улыбался. Когда Валентин замолк, Хьюз одобрительно кинул.  
          – Вижу, вы изучили Библию.   
          – Естественно. Я всегда изучаю, прежде чем что-то принять или отвергнуть.  
          – И читали, разумеется, на русском?  
          Валентин нахмурился:  
          – Да, да. Дьявол в деталях! Хотите сказать, что на арамейском было написано, что Земля создана не за шесть дней, а за шесть миллиардов лет? И описан процесс создания жизни так, что в корне опровергает теорию эволюции? Там приведены доказательства?  
          – В оригинале то, что впоследствии переведено как «день», имеет более широкое толкование. Что же касается эволюции или теории большого взрыва, то Христианство в принципе не отрицает подобного.  
          Сказать, что от такого заявления Валентин офигел, это не сказать ничего. Про Джордано Бруно он ещё со школы помнил. Валентин уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает, как Хьюз поднял обе ладони вверх в успокаивающем жесте.   
          – Валентин, поймите правильно. Вы постоянно путаете веру, Священное Писание, сам институт церкви и мнение отдельных её представителей.  
          Помня, что его слушали внимательно, Валентин стиснул зубы.  
          – Я знаю, в истории христианства было множество страниц, которые не делают чести. Но когда о концепции мироздания говорилось в IV или  XIV веках, то речь шла о научном представлении, верном для того времени. Естественно эти представления сталкивались с более прогрессивными, и получалось то, что получалось.  
          – Костры инквизиции? –  скептически спросил Валентин. Его раздражала эта манера обходить острые углы.  
          Падре сдвинул брови, как всегда, когда речь заходило о чем-то неприятном.  
          – Справедливости ради, церковь только выносила вердикт о соответствии того или иного учения христиански догматам. Приговор оставлялся за светским судом.   
          Валентин только мог возмущенно фыркнуть на такую лицемерную казуистику. Падре же продолжал гнуть свое:  
          – Любое высказывания любого служителя церкви любого уровня всегда остается лишь частным мнением. «Кто станет слушать Священное Писание без рассуждения и все принимать буквально, тот может предполагать много нелепого о Боге... Тот же, кто будет вникать в глубину смысла, разрешит все недоумения». Это Иоанн Златоуст еще в IV веке говорил.  
          Валентин снова вдохнул поглубже, чтобы разразиться обличительной речью. Ему было что сказать. Натура протестовала против учения, которое можно толковать как угодно и что самое отвратительное – использовать для любых целей. Но тут  Томас, немного забывшись в пылу дискуссии, схватил его за руку и продолжил:  
          – Поймите! Бог – это не мужчина с бородой, сидящий на облаке. Это не существо, которое отличается от человека только внешностью и набором сверхъестественных способностей. Таких «богов» – множество. Белые люди, вооруженные ружьями, для дикарей с островов Полинезии были такими же богами. – Тут Хьюз спохватился и отпустил чужое запястье.  
          Это нечаянное прикосновение здорово сбило с толку. Томас только что сам дотронулся до него и не просто так! Взял за руку. Схватил. Держал.  От этого все умные аргументы вылетели из головы, и  Валентин смог выдать только беспомощное:  
          – Вы меня опять дикарем обозвали?  
          На секунду на лице Хьюза мелькнула смущенная улыбка.   
          – Я не хотел оскорбить вас. Просто персонификация бога противоречит самой сути христианства.  
          – Ну да, Бог-отец, Бог-сын и Бог-дух святой... – Валентин помнил, что католиков свои конкретные заморочки.  
          – Давайте не будем углубляться. Просто поймите, суть в том, что бог не где-то на Олимпе или небе. Он над Вселенной. И ни какая теория эволюции, пусть она будет хоть трижды верна, не может встать между христианином и его верой в бога.  
          – То есть, вы предлагаете поверить без доказательств?  
          – Так в этом суть веры.  
          – Но я так не могу. Не могу просто верить! Без доказательств! –  почти орал Валентин.  
          Томас наклонился к нему и, глядя в глаза, произнес:  
          – Ты – доказательство Бога.  
            
          Если бы Валентин не боялся разбудить Томаса, он бы встал и поколотился бы башкой об стену. Нет. Он – Идиот. С большой буквы «И». Дебил с буквы «Д». Идиот в квадрате. О – Остолоп. Т – Тупица.  
          Увлекшись спором и рассердившись на себя за неуместное волнение, когда Хьюз до него дотронулся, Валентин проебал момент. Тот самый. Лицо Тома было так близко. Этот полный чувств, но в тоже время ясный взгляд. И это его: «Ты - доказательство Бога». Что это как не признание, если не в любви, так во влечении? Причем Хьюз явно осознавал, что говорил и чувствовал.   
          Кажется, что проще: встать и сделать несколько шагов до спальни Тома? Тот, наверное, не оттолкнет. Просто откинет одело и примет его.  Но Валентин продолжал лежать на диване. Он сам не знал, почему. Боялся, что Том может отвергнуть и выгнать? Хотел, чтоб Том сам пришел? Может, ждал чего-то еще?  
            
          ****  
          – Ну, я в душ, – заявил Валентин.  
          Том отвернулся, чтобы не видеть, если его персональное наказание опять вздумает устраивать стриптиз. Раздались и затихли шаги. Зашумела вода. Да. Дверь в душевую, разумеется, не закрыта.  
          Можно отворачиваться, можно закрывать глаза и затыкать уши. Хоть зубы в крошку истереть, но воображение всё равно будет рисовать стройное тело под струями воды. А внутренний голос нашептывать: «Иди, возьми. Ждет…». Стало жарко. Том подошел к окну и прижался лбом к холодному стеклу.  Сколько можно? Господи, ну за что? Сколько нужно еще усилий для подавления возбуждения?  
          Быстро темнеющее небо за окном, как знак надвигающейся беды, наполнило душу тревогой. Плоть успокоилась. Но тут же появилось мучительно тянущее ощущение. Том замотал головой, отрицая все происходящие. Он столько не вынесет. Он больше не может стоять на краю пропасти.  
          Валентин. Его ангел. Его демон искуситель. Или все же судьба? В который раз Том задавался этим вопросом. Кто ты, Валентин? Потерявшийся путник или расчетливый соблазнитель?  
          Врать себе Том больше не мог. Его откровенно клеили. Да и не мог этот студент за столько времени не найти себе другого пристанища или связаться родными. Два месяца! Но так хотелось, чтобы было все по-настоящему. Рассудок, конечно, пробовал  намекнуть, что для целибата это не имеет значения, но кто же его слушал? Том отлепился от стола и пошел в комнату Валентина.  
            
          Майка валялась на полу, штаны на спинке кровати, куртка висела  на стуле. Том сжал губы и старался не отвлекаться на всякие малодушные нашептывания про личное пространство и незаконность обыска. Никаких поблажек. Ему необходимо знать сейчас. Карманы были пусты, если не считать всякого мусора. А вот за подкладкой куртки нащупался твердый прямоугольник. Том решительно дернул ткань, раздался сухой треск. В небольшом пакете оказались  три карточки.   
          Далее Том методично обшарил сумку и диван. Полы поднимать не пришлось, искомое нашлось быстро. М-дя. В семинарии тайники устраивали более искусно.  
          Не разочарование, нет. Том ожидал свои находки. Просто горечь осознания, что в очередной раз оказался прав. Осталось решить, что с этой правдой делать.  
            
          Валентин вышел из своей комнаты нахмуренный и бухнулся за стол. Не удивительно - Том не старался скрыть следы обыска. Просто без единого слова выложил перед Валентином найденные карточки, бумажник, документы, телефон и ключи.  
          Некоторое время царило напряженное молчание. Валентин недовольно втянул носом воздух и выдал:  
          – Не будем про этичность обыска.  
          Том  виноватым себя не чувствовал. Проповедей он читать не собирался. Просто сложил руки на груди и молча уставился на это лживое создание. А оно вдруг разом растеряло свою напыщенность и стало по-настоящему серьезным.  
          – Знаешь, Том, я не буду извиняться. Я знал, что делал. И повторись ситуация – сделал бы все то же самое.  
          «Самоуверенный наглец!», – попытался напомнить себе Том.  
          – Хочешь честно? Я б на любой обман пошел.  
          «Лжец!», –  старательно твердил про себя Том.  
          – Я просто не знаю, как и что еще сделать! Скажи мне? Ну, что сделать? Ты мне нравишься. Я тебе нравлюсь! Не смей говорить, что нет!  
          – Это не имеет значения, – негромко ответил Том. –  Ты прекрасно знаешь об этом.  
          – А что имеет значение? Ну, что?! – Валентин вскочил, роняя стул, и метнулся к стене. Потом поднял стул и снова уселся. – Том! Ну я же серьёзно.   
          – Ты просто ребенок, что хочет игрушку, которую не может получить.   
          – Неправда! Я ж не за кем так не... Никого... Послушай! Это не каприз! Ну... Ну, я не крещен. Хочешь, я католиком буду!  
          Это наивное предложение прошибло аж до слез.  
          – Валентин! Господи Иисусе, какой ты ещё ребенок!  
          Ребенок моментально почуял слабину, соскользнул со стула и присел на корточки перед Томом, вцепившись в руку.  
          – Том.  
          Огромные серые с зеленью глаза умоляли. Пальцы прожигали сквозь рукав. Так просто положить руку на эти светлые волосы и притянуть эту буйную голову к себе. Никто не узнает. Никто не осудит. Кроме самого Тома и бога.  
          – Том... Я...  
          Валентин сам положил голову на колени и даже потерся как кот. Плоть моментально отозвалась. Не прикрытое искушение. С искушением борются. Через туман в голове, через спазм в горле, через дрожь Том отодвинулся. Он сможет. Должен. Это всего лишь кризис веры. Такое у всех бывает. Должен! Должен! Священник не лучший, да просто самый неудачный объект для романтики. Собрав всю силу воли в кулак и весь металл в голосе, Том заявил:  
          – Ты должен уйти. Тебе есть куда. Так будет лучше для всех  
          Тому показалось, что еще секунда и Валентин разрыдается. Но тот только дернул нижней губой.  
          – Сейчас?   
          Конечно! Немедленно! Пусть вызывает такси. Звонит друзьям. Идет пешком. Том не железный. Главное, чтобы свалил отсюда. Да, некрасиво выгонять, но, в конце концов, Валентин не бездомный. До гостиницы всего лишь кварталов десять. Не ребенок.  
          – Можешь остаться на эту ночь.  
          Валентин выдохнул и ожидающе уставился на Тома. В свою комнату он уходить не собирался. Ах, боже. Том мысленно стукнул себя по лбу. Валентин, наверное, еще и голодный! Но сам Том вряд ли сможет сейчас проглотить хоть кусочек. Он и дышал-то на одном энтузиазме.  
          – Ужин на плите. Я не голоден.  
          Том встал и направился к двери. Уже закрывая её, он услышал:  
          – Я люблю тебя.  
          Наверное, показалось. Если бы правда, то Вэл должен был бы броситься, остановить его, прижаться, обнять! Том бы сам его обнял. Поцеловал. Том схватился за голову и почти бегом заскакал по ступенькам. В церковь. В дом Господень.  
            
          В голове каша. Сердце стучало так, словно Том пробежал десять миль. Он не знал, что делать. В квартире он как-то держался, хоть Вал был рядом. Или благодаря этому. Зная, что требовалось не дать себе распуститься, Том держался. А тут всё. Голова в огне. Перед глазами круги.  
          Том упал на колени перед алтарем.  
          – Господи! Вот я перед тобой! Прошу тебя!  
          Если бы Том мог, он бы сейчас вцепился в Господа куда с большей силой, чем держался за него Валентин минуту назад.  
          – Прошу тебя!  
          Том не знал, о чем просить, столько противоречивых чувств и желаний разом раздирали его. Он верил. Он помнил свои клятвы. Но он помнил и обманутые надежды. Ему обещали любовь. Он за ней пришел к Богу и в церковь.   
          – Господи, если ты есть, направь меня на путь истинный! Я сын и раб твой! Покорный воле твоей. Если таково твое испытание, то дай мне сил перенести его! Если это судьба моя, дай мне знак! Я душу вручил тебе. Но за него я жизнь готов отдать! Могут ли быть муки сильнее?! Молю тебя о милости твоей! Господи! Прощения прошу! Спаси его душу грешную. О своей не прошу! Нет мне прощения…  
          Бог молчал. Дрожащее пламя двух свечей с трудом прогоняло мрак. Том перестал понимать, что говорил. Лишь отчаянье – самый страшный из грехов, постепенно овладевало им.  
          Том лег на пол. Холод бетонного покрытия мигом пробрался под одежду. Телефон уперся в бедро. Мелькнула мысль – позвонить брату Феличе. Слабость? Да. Том давно признал, что не просто слаб – бессилен. Он достал телефон. 22:05. Однако. Мелькнула мысль, а насколько такое уместно? Да, их многое связывало, но брат Феличе оставался монсеньором в полном смысле этого слова. Тома передернуло от воспоминаний об их последнем разговоре.  
          – Боже всевышний. Укажи мне путь. Нет мне в церкви покоя. Я готов понести твою кару. Но как же мне быть?  
          Том сам не заметил, как встал с пола, но не на колени. Он теперь сидел на попе, подтянув колени к груди, словно у себя на кровати, а в доме господа.  
          – Творец всемогущий. Он покинет мой дом. Но пусть простится ему все, ибо в том больше моей вины. Я же знал. Я же все понимал. Я лгал самому себе. Он лишь твое орудие, Господи.    
          Том четко осознал, что готов совершить. Да готов. А раз готов, значит, нужно принять последствия. План четко сложился в голове, и, как пятнадцать лет назад, Том почувствовал небывалый прилив решительности.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Вообще, всё правильно: раз послали – нужно убираться. Курортные романы, как маман говорит обычно, редкостная пошлость. Валентину само определение не нравилось, ибо отдавало каким-то не то совком, не то еще чем-то. Да и Соача мало походила на курорт – морем здесь и не пахло. Зато острых ощущений на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Да и вряд ли хоть один курорт Валентин будет так вспоминать. Понятно, что шутки давно кончились. Жгучее желание, разумеется, никуда не делось, только у Хьюза своя жизнь – и секс для него будет не просто приятным воспоминанием.  
Изнутри грызли остатки совести. Дико неприятная штука. Это же как первокурсницу совратить, а может и хуже. От первокурсницы зависит. Валентин представил Тома на первом курсе родного универа. Рыжий ирландец точно дал бы стране угля. Парень – огонь. Том. Том. Том. Отец Хьюз. Что ж ты такой упертый? А если и не упертый… Отношения  между ними все равно не возможны, даже если Хьюз пошел бы на нарушение обетов. От таких мыслей сдавило горло.   
По идее, стоило свалить прямо сейчас. Встать, взять сумку и бежать не оглядываясь. Ибо не фиг ломать человеку жизнь. Вот прямо встать и идти. Да, сейчас!  
Валентин встал и снова сел. Его разрывало между желанием уйти как можно быстрее и не рубить хвост по частям. Но в тоже время казалось неправильным вот так, без последнего «прости», оставить Тома… Отца Хьюза, в смысле. В конце концов, Валентин нашел оправдание нежеланию покидать ставшим родным диван. Постольку Хьюз, вероятно, не появится до утра, то Валентин решил, что уходить в ночь слишком пафосно. А он всегда  не любил пафос. В качестве компромисса Валентин отказался от ужина.   
Проглотив почти не жуя кусок колбасы с расстройства он взял телефон и принялся выискивать подходящий рейс до Москвы. Занимался этим безусловно важным делом Валентин вдумчиво, старательно не отвлекаясь на всяких представителей кошачьих всевозможных видов, усердно скребущих душу. Пока не хлопнула дверь.  
Валентина аж подкинуло и вынесло к двери. На пороге, словно  гость в чужом доме, куда он пришёл в первый раз, стоял падре Томас Хьюз.   
– Ну, привет, – только и мог сказать Валентин по-русски.  
Он отступил на шаг, пропуская Тома. Тот замер на секунду, а потом  одним движением сгреб Валентина в охапку и замер, уткнувшись куда-то в макушку.   
Том не шевелился. Просто прижимал Валентина так, что едва ребра не трещали. И не надо быть великим психологом, чтобы понять, насколько сильно напряжение. Стук другого сердца ощущался даже грудной клеткой. Это конечно круто, но…  
– Том?  
Валентин попытался отстраниться. Куда там! Горячие ладони заскользили по спине, обтянутой тонкой майкой, сжали ягодицы. Казалось, Том хотел вобрать его всего. Но вот обе ладони ухватили Валентина за голову и притянули его лицо к лицу Тома.  
Взгляд. Отчаянный. Безумный. Решительный. Валентин попытался еще раз открыть рот для умных слов, и именно этот момент выбрал Том, чтобы прижаться к нему своими тонкими губами в неумелом поцелуе. Если и были какие-то вопросы, то теперь они отвалились, как оленьи рога осенью. Причем вместе благими намерениями.  
Том, несмотря на полуоткрытый рот, не пытался пустить в ход язык. Он так и стоял, сдавливая голову Валентина руками (спасибо, что не со всей дури) и прижимаясь губами к губам. Пришлось брать дело в свои руки.  
Осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, Валентин обнял Тома. Тот вздрогнул как кошка, всем телом, и еще сильнее надавил губами на рот. Валентин попробовал пустить в ход свой язык. Том и не подумал разомкнуть губы.   
– Том.  
Говорить было проблематично, но стоять, просто обнимаясь, тоже становилось всё сложнее. То есть, жуть как романтично и очешуеть как возвышенно, но что-то подсказывало, что ещё немного –  и падре прекрасно обойдется только этим. А Валентину уже самому хотелось более приземленного контакта. Потребовалось немалое усилие, чтобы отстраниться.  
– Том...   
Английский вылетел из головы, пришлось объясняться жестами. В доказательство того, что сейчас всё будет, Валентин ласкающим жестом провел ладонями по груди и бокам Тома. Тот ответил едва слышным полувздохом и полностью поплывшим взглядом. Знаете что, моралисты, идите вы... в дальнее плавание! Человека в таком состоянии оставлять – садизм высшей пробы. Это, если что, не про падре, это уже про самого Валентина. Хотя про падре тоже. Он явно был в невменяемом состоянии.   
Ну что делать с психом? Привязать к кровати? Идея вызвала дополнительный прилив крови к и без того уже наполненным пещеристым телам. Впрочем, ключевое слово тут не «привязать», а «кровать». Пришлось напрячься и вспомнить английский, ибо дотащить туда жилистую тушку отнюдь нехилого падре на одном ручном управлении не представлялось  возможным.  
– Том. Я здесь. С тобой. Том. Все будет, как ты захочешь.  
Том в ответ шумно вздохнул и, покорно склонившись, уткнулся Валентину в шею.  
– Я, конечно, согласен даже на пороге, да хоть на городской площади, но поверь моему опыту... Кстати, у тебя самого как с этим делом? Опыт есть?  
Понятно, что нет. Бедолага даже целоваться толком не научился. Эх, попался бы сейчас Папа Римский Валентину, он бы сказал ему пару слов на административно-хозяйственном.  
Однако Том его поразил. Он смутился и утвердительно затряс головой. О-па, Америка-Европа! Ну, дела!  
– Это было давно.  
Ну, слава кому-то там наверху. Хоть заговорил. Сам Валентин постельные и предпостельные разговоры не особо любил, но тут же иной случай. Совсем поехавшего трахать как-то не того.  
– Ага. Отлично. – Прозвучало по-идиотски. Не суть. Тут актуальнее другое: – Ты как предпочитаешь: сверху или снизу?  
Вопрос запустил мыслительные процессы в рыжей голове. И, судя по закушенной губе, кто-то преувеличил свой опыт:  
– Э-э-э... Не знаю.  
О! Зато сколько было рассуждений о познаниях в теории!   
Глядя в растерянные глаза, Валентин тихонько подпихнул Тома в сторону спальни, попутно соображая, что можно использовать в качестве смазки и где лежат презервативы.  
– Ты мне доверяешь?  
Взгляд Тома стал более осмысленным.  
– Кажется, это уже риторический вопрос, – сказал он и уселся на диван, продолжая неотрывно глядеть на Валентина, но теперь уже снизу верх.  
Это придало уверенности. На диване так на диване. Сначала сдернуть этот идиотский белый недогалстук. Потом стащить пиджак с плеч. Пуговка за пуговкой расстегнуть рубашку.  
– Ты красивый, Том.  
Чистая правда. Даже если бы Валентин был безразличен к мужской красоте, он бы все равно оценил прекрасной лепки торс и совершенные руки. Давид Микеланджело убился бы собственным камнем от завести. Аполлон Фидия рыдал бы мраморной крошкой. Но самое прекрасное, что, в отличие от безжизненных статуй, грудь Тома вздымалась от частого дыхания, а, если провести пальцами по кубикам пресса, то можно было почувствовать дрожь желания.  
Звякнула пряжка ремня. Судя по самостоятельно снятым штанам, Том точно знал, чего хотел и теперь сидел перед Валентином в трусах, носках и туфлях. Зрелище столько прекрасное, что требовалось перевести дух.  
– Пять секунд. – Голос безбожно сел.  
Валентин хотел уже рвануть  на поиски всего необходимого, как был остановлен крепкой хваткой. Не утруждаясь возней с молнией, Том стащил джинсы, уткнулся носом пониже пупка и снова замер. Походу, это предел разврата, на который он был способен. Валентину в кои-то веки захотелось помолиться, ибо мозг рвали извечные русские вопросы: «что делать» и «кто виноват?».  
Что делать с тридцатитрехлетним девственником, который хочет секса, но понятия не имеет какого именно? А самому соблазнителю наивных падре при этом категорически не хотелось: а) лажануться; б) ограничиться исключительно оральными ласками и дрочкой.  
И кто виноват, что, гоняясь почти два месяца за красавцем-священником, Валентин не почесался приобрести лубрикант? Наверное, где-то на уровне подсознания он сам не верил в успех  охмурения. Интересно, крем от загара подойдет?  
Том же, добравшись до вожделенного тела, кажется, был уже на вершине блаженства. Он только тискал задницу Валентина и дышал ему в лобок.  Кажется, тут и дрочка не светит. Хотя можно потереться членом о подбородок.   
Валентин отступил на шаг, точнее, едва не грохнулся, запутавшись в спущенных штанах. От падения его удержал Том, явно не желавший расставаться со своей добычей.  
– Подожди. Нужно раздеться.  
Валентин выбрался из плена и стащил майку и трусы, чем вызвал очередной судорожный вздох. Том снова попытался его сграбастать. Однако хоть кто-то должен был сохранять рассудок.  
– Презервативы. Мне нужно их достать.  
Ещё бы вспомнить, где они лежат.  
– Это грех, – на полном серьезе сказал Том, –  Господь не одобряет средства контрацепции.  
Приехали. Вот это говорит священник, принявший целибат и собирающийся предаться содомскому греху. Валентин уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать всё, что он думает по этому поводу, потом закрыл. Брезгливым он не был. Проблема возможной беременности не стояла. Что касается всякой заразы... Какова вероятность наличия у Тома СПИДа или гепатита? Все остальное лечат. Тем более, где лежат резинки Валентин всё равно не помнил.   
– Но от... – И как «смазка» по-английски? – Всё равно нужна еще одна вещь.  
Валентин вывернулся из объятий и рванул к сумке. Там он задержался. Во-первых, нужно было взять именно крем от загара, а не после бритья с ментоловым эффектом. Во-вторых, стоило сполоснуть фейс. Мелькнула даже светлая мысль принять ледяной душ. Все-таки кончить не начав ох как не хотелось. Но стоило лишь подумать о том, что Том в одних трусах сидит там за стенкой и ждет, когда его трахнут, и душ был забыт сразу. Все равно мылся всего час или два назад.   
В спальню Валентин ворвался с членом наперевес. Там ждала его просто убойная картина маслом: Том снял с себя всё и теперь лежал на постели в не менее возбужденном состоянии. Мало того, он пялился прямо в глаза. Это заводило почище любой обнаженки, самой отвязной порнухи... Да круче чего угодно! Хотя куда уж больше. Хотелось завопить что-то вроде: «Йо-хо!» – и дикой обезьяной запрыгнуть сверху. Валентин обязательно так и сделает. В следующий раз. А пока просто сядет рядом.  
Терпение – воистину добродетель. И как всякая добродетель требует немалых сил. Даже если Том что-то там и пробовал, скорее всего, это было давно. Так что медленно, кусая губы и внимательно следя за выражением лица Тома, Валентин применял свои умения. Было бы куда удобнее, если бы Том лежал бревном, но рыжее чудо явно сгорало от нетерпения, постоянно тыкаясь носом в попытке поцеловать хоть что-нибудь. Что ж! Научим падре целоваться.  
– Не так. Расслабь губы. Дай свой язык.  
Валентин вкладывал в урок всю душу. И это дало свои плоды. Ученик так увлекся обучением, что, прижавшись к учителю покрепче, самым бессовестным образом кончил. Помнится, кто-то с апломбом утверждал, что он давно не мальчик? Теперь этот немальчик таращился ошалелыми глазами и  готов был свалиться в обморок. Валентин прикусил себе язык, чтобы не съязвить, да и накатившая внезапно нежность заставила сказать совсем иное.  
– Ты – горячий парень. Очень горячий.  
Светлые ресницы опустились. Валентин, напротив, уставился в потолок. Не то чтобы прослезился от умиления, но что-то защекотало в носу.  
Том передумал падать в обморок и закрутил головой. Видимо, искал, чем обтереться. Валентин великодушно предложил свою майку. Том рассудил иначе.  
– Вэл, мне нужно в душ.  
– Да, конечно. Только...  
Только как же сам Валентин? Ему-то нужно было ну, хоть... Рукой, что ли. Ладно, своей обойдется.  
Однако тревога по поводу того, что Том сейчас вернет себе здравый смысл, передумает на счет всего остального, вернется, оденется, развернется и уйдет, здорово отвлекала. Валентин зажмурился и стиснул зубы. Нет уж, даже если Том сейчас сбежит – он все равно никуда не денется!  
– Мне жаль.  
Валентин раскрыл глаза. Над ним возвышался Том. Он явно принял душ, и теперь по белым плечам с потемневших кудряшек скатывались капельки воды.  
– Я не подумал.  
Том сел рядом и накрыл ладонь Валентина своей.  
– Давай вместе.  
Конечно, вместе намного лучше, кто спорит. А ещё лучше при этом целоваться.  
Том старался совершенно искренне. Мало того, ему это явно нравилось. Так что Валентин не стал щелкать клювом, а быстро опрокинул  Тома на спину.  
«Терпение – величайшая добродетель». Точно. Точно. Если Валентину когда-нибудь стукнет в голову набить татуху, он выберет именно эту надпись. Немного помогла попытка вспомнить пищеварительную систему Crocodylus niloticus*, когда и это перестало помогать, в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия: третье  склонение существительных на латыни.  
На родительном падеже Том откровенно насаживался на пальцы и тихо стонал сквозь зубы.  
На дательном прохрипел:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Винительный падеж помог только в купе с закушенной до крови губой. Том был до звёзд и чертей безумно узким.  
Творительный падеж Валентин никогда не сможет вспомнить без дрожи в коленках, ибо в этот момент Том стиснул его своими ногам и прижал к себе так, что Валентин въехал по самые яйца.  
Звательный падеж на то и звательный. Кончая, Том сжал его так, что Валентин призвал бога, вселенную и точно познал благодать.  
  
Мокрый как мышь Валентин бессильно лежал на своем любовнике. Потом скатился и вытянулся рядом. Том бездумно пялился в потолок. Наверное, что-то надо сказать, желательно не банальное и с чувством. Как-то дать понять, что Валентин чувствует и понимает, сколь велико значение произошедшего и насколько всё было обалденно. Но только не пошло. Серьезно. Без пафоса и красиво. Как-то так:  
– Хьюстон, пять минут после оргазма – полет нормальный!  
– Что? – Том приподнялся на локте и недоуменно уставился на Валентина. – Это ты сейчас кому?  
– Э-э-э... Тебе. Хьюз. Хьюстон. Ну ведь похоже?  
Светлые брови сошлись на переносице.  
– «Хьюстон» больше похоже на английскую фамилию. Ты меня, считай, сейчас английской свиньей обозвал! Для ирландца нет большего оскорбления.  
Том хоть и пытался надуть губы, изображая притворный гнев, но Валентин прекрасно понимал, что это всего лишь шутка. Отчасти, конечно. Том не первый и явно не последний раз демонстрировал свое неприятие англичан, как дань традиции.  
– Националист!  
– Ни черта подобного! Я просто уточняю свою национальность. Ничего общего не желаю иметь с этой помесью саксов и норманнов.  
Валентин оскалился:  
– Мы все произошли от обезьянок.  
Том затрепетал ноздрями и открыл рот, чтобы вывалить на сторонника теории эволюции все теологические доктрины касаемо спорных вопросов происхождения видов. Валентин понял, что нужно спасаться и применил простой, но действенный способ. Том заткнулся, а потом позабыл все свои аргументы.  
  
****  
Вчера ни один из них не додумался разложить диван или перебраться на кровать. Слишком хорошо было лежать, тесно прижавшись. Да и лень было вставать. Утомленные сексом и переживаниями они просто уснули, так и не расцепившись.  
Сквозь сон Валентин почувствовал, как Том завозился и встал. Лежать стало удобнее. Валентин решил подремать еще немного, но буквально провалился в сон. И только когда Том на кухне загремел чайником, Валентин окончательно проснулся. Все эти в общем-то обычные утренние звуки действовали как будильник.  Просто как-то так получилось, что и по утрам стал готовить Валентин. Ему хотелось быть полезным и сделать приятное Тому, который просыпался первым.  
Валентин натянул одеяло на уши. В голове стояла блаженная пустота. То дивное состояние, когда понимаешь, как было хорошо, но еще нет мыслей: а что за этим последует?   
– Вставай, Вэл. Завтрак готов.  
Можно, конечно, остаться в постели, но против природы не попрешь. Пустой желудок отреагировал на слова и запах яичницы с колбасой требовательным бурчанием. Поэтому с утренним душем Валентин разобрался в рекордные строки. На кухне его встретил уже одетый Том.  Он даже щеку подставил. Валентин мелочиться не стал и щекой не ограничился, чем вызвал бурный румянец и живейшую реакцию, которой грех было не воспользоваться. Так что яичница успела немного остыть.  
– Всегда мечтал о таком завтраке, – почти не соврал  довольный Валентин, вытирая рот.  – Чистый протеин.  
– Ну, если ты больше ничего не хочешь... – Том сделал вид, что задумался, накладывать ли Валентину его порцию.  
– Эй! Я говорил о качестве, а не о количестве. Если хочешь меня корить подобным образом... Ё! Забыл калорийность спермы.  
Том всё-таки смутился.  
– Чему вас учат в университете?! – выдал он из-под фейспалма.  
  
Утро оказалось куда менее неловким, чем ожидал Валентин. Да вообще – замечательное утро.  Даже мытье посуды не было таким унылым занятием. Том сидел рядом на стуле и с едва заметной улыбкой  наблюдал за Валентином. Сам же Валентин даже не пытался убрать с лица выражение по типу: «нужно срочно сожрать лимон».  
Когда последняя тарелка была вытерта, Том притянул к себе Валентина и уткнулся ему носом в бок. Походу падре решил за одно утро добрать все, что пропустил за время священства. Валентин уже прикидывал, выдержит стол, когда услышал:  
– Вэл, нам нужно поговорить.  
Вот оно. Всё то, о чем не хотелось думать. Испытание стола пришлось отложить. Возможно, навсегда.  
– Вэл, пойми меня правильно. Тебе сегодня нужно переселиться в гостиницу.   
– Понимаю.  
– Вэл. Я почти в церкви живу. И мы с тобой занимаемся сексом. Здесь. Я – священник.  Это неправильно.  
Чего-то подобного Валентин и ожидал. Просто не верил. Не хотел верить в такое. Потрахались и до свиданья. Что там дальше? «Это была ошибка»? «Такое больше не повторится»?  
– Такое больше не повторится. Ну, хотя бы не здесь. Я люблю тебя, Валентин Конев.  
Валентин открыл было рот, желая ответить хоть чем-нибудь на это громкое заявление, но резко осмелевший за ночь падре немедленно сунул в него свой язык. Целоваться и думать одновременно было проблематично. А поскольку Валентин не желал упускать ни одной секунды и ни одной ласки, то отложил мыслительный процесс на потом. Впрочем, потом наступило довольно быстро. Том отодвинулся и снова стал собранным отцом Хьюзом. Пока он ходил в свою комнату, Валентин пытался хоть что-то сообразить.   
В голове была полная каша. Том все-таки выставлял его. Но ведь сказал, что любит и хочет продолжить спать с ним. То есть, хочет отношений. Хотя они так уже есть. Да они живут вмести уже несколько недель!   
Том вернулся уже при полном параде и в белом воротничке и, стоя в дверном проеме, сказал:  
– Я сейчас поеду к епископу Риваресу – отвезу письмо о своей отставке. Я не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Вечером приду к тебе. Если хочешь, конечно. Я не знаю, когда вернусь. Если не встретимся, оставь ключ в ящике для пожертвований.  
Том чмокнул Валентина в лоб и ушел.  
А ведь, между прочим, сентябрь на носу. До начала сессии осталось буквально пара недель. Мать уже не раз звонила с возмущенным: «Ты вообще возвращаться думаешь?» Но увлеченный до самых пяток Валентин вдохновенно рассказывал о своем «волонтерстве». Хотя, справедливости ради, он фактически им и занимался.  
Отец грозил по приезду освидетельствовать Валечку на предмет употребления наркотиков. Валечка пообещал нассать бате не только в пластиковый стаканчик, но и в ботинок и согласился на профилактический ремень. Сергей Валентинович решил, что его сын увлекся БДСМ, и поскольку угроза ремнем более не актуальна, то пригрозил женить. Валечка и тут проявил небывалый энтузиазм. Правда, не стал уточнять подробностей, ведь энтузиазм вызвала мысль о том, как вытянулась бы отцовская физиономия, узнай он, что в католической Колумбии разрешены однополые браки.   
– Ты решил универ бросить?  
– Ты что! Нет! К сессии вернусь. Ну, я до конца лета тут пробуду. Проект тут очень интересный.   
– Надо было пороть тебя в детстве!  
– Надо! Но сейчас поздно!  
– Деньги есть? Ладно. Звони, если что.   
  
Санчо просто сказал, что Валентин псих и свалил на остаток лета в Калифорнию. Валентин же, как только заканчивались разговоры с рациональным «внешним» миром, забывал обо всем. И вот привет. Допрыгался.  
Валентин получил, что хотел и даже больше – отречение Тома от церкви. Осталось решить, что с этим счастьем делать.    
\-----  
* Crocodylus niloticus – Нильский крокодил.


	8. Chapter 8

Кажется, в первый раз в жизни Том проснулся от банального перегрева. Голова кружилась даже во сне. Хотелось пить. Он не сразу понял, где находится. Только чувствовал, что весь взмок и зажат. Одним боком Том прижимался к спинке дивана, другим к обнимавшему его Вэлу. Да ещё одеяло сверху. Это было очень странное и очень жаркое ощущение. Том не помнил, чтобы с кем-то до этого спал вот так – крепко обнявшись, словно боясь отпустить даже на полсекунды. Или просто опасаясь упасть с узкого дивана? Произошедшее требовалось осмыслить. Хотя… Что тут думать, всё было решено вчера. В церкви в качестве священника ему делать нечего.

Том выбрался из горячей ловушки. Вэл моментально распластался по освободившемуся дивану.

Несмотря на раннее утро, спать совершенно не хотелось. Приняв душ и одевшись, Том сел писать письмо Реваресу. Понятно, что епископ будет убеждать остаться. Предстоит неприятный и тяжелый разговор. Но это все меркло перед совершенно чистой и невыносимо ясной радостью осознания.

– Прости меня, Господи, что посмел сомневаться в тебе. Благодарю тебя, Боже, за дар твой!

Том находился в состоянии, близком к эйфории. Однако, как известно, всё хорошее быстро заканчивается. Так и с эмоциональным подъемом. Не то чтобы стало плохо, просто захотелось есть.

 

Хлопоты на кухне настроили на более прагматичный лад. Жить вдвоём с Валентином прекрасно. Разговоры, помощь – Вэл взял на себя часть домашних обязанностей. И дело не в том, что они сильно утомляли, просто радовала чужая забота. Но самое главное – присутствие рядом другого человека. Господи, как же этого, оказывается, не хватало. Просто с кем-то поговорить о том, что волновало и интересовало Тома помимо вопросов веры и дел церкви. С Вэлом можно было обсудить кино, литературу или те же новости. Религия, конечно, оставалась камнем преткновения, но это не мешало. Том понимал, что убежденного атеиста со скептическим складом ума переубедить почти невозможно, но лучше такой как Вэл, чем некоторые братья по вере.

Всё это было чудесно и замечательно, пока они не стали спать вместе. Открытое сожительство священника и его возлюбленного, пусть даже недолгое – это уже слишком. Может Том и нарушил обеты, но он не хотел бросать вызов ни церкви, ни своей пастве. О чём и сообщил Вэлу за завтраком.

Вэл согласился. Том отправился к Реваресу.

 

Брат Феличе слушал внимательно, не перебивал, но не требовалось особой проницательности, чтобы понять, насколько не радует его такие новости. Том этого ожидал.

– Я все решил. Окончательно и бесповоротно, – закончил он свою речь.

Епископ не торопился с ответом. Он долго подбирал слова и наконец сказал:

– Я ожидал чего-то подобного, Томас. Мне понятно твое состояние. Ты ещё очень молод. Мы все проходили через сердечные увлечения и кризис веры.

Реварес и кризис веры? Влюбленный монсеньор? Хотя все может быть. Том прекрасно понимал, что епископ просто обязан его увещевать.

– Томас, брат мой. Я не буду говорить, что «я предупреждал». Искушение было слишком велико, а ты всего лишь человек. Меня тревожит лишь твое благо и благо церкви. И если церковь в состоянии обойтись без одного из лучших своих сынов, то ты... – Реварес выразительно замолк.

– Что я? Не смогу прожить?

– Прожить, несомненно, сможешь. Но стоит ли оно того? Томас! Это увлечение. Сейчас тебе кажется, что это на всю жизнь. Я лишь хочу уберечь тебя от разочарования.

– Моя любовь так же крепка, как и вера.

Епископ возвел очи горе.

– Я не сомневаюсь в твоих чувствах, но речь не о тебе. Этот юноша... В нём ты уверен? Какие у тебя планы? Он же русский! Вы один раз переспали и всё! Томас! Будь реалистом! Он завтра уедет! Любовь на расстоянии? Возможно, ты даже его сегодня больше не увидишь! – Реварес почти кричал.

План Тома был прост, как все гениальное. Уйти из церкви, найти работу и сделать Вэлу предложение. А там на все воля господня. Но Реварес сейчас озвучил всё сомнения, какие Том старательно давил в себе.

– Я уверен в себе. Этого достаточно.

– Томас, ты так наивен...

– Я?! Тот, кто исповедует три раза в неделю?

Тому показалось, что Реварес смутился:

– Брат мой, я, кажется, догадываюсь, что послужило истинной причиной такого поспешного решения. Ты – одинок. Не спорь. Мea culpa*. Не спорь! Я виноват перед тобой. Нельзя было столько на тебя взваливать. Но я так верил в тебя и твои силы! Тебе нужен отдых. Сейчас трудно, но я постараюсь и найду ещё кого-нибудь. Я так ошибся. Простишь ли ты меня?

Том догадывался, что им беззастенчиво манипулировали, но в словах Ревареса была некая доля правды. Том привязался к Валентину в тоске по человеческому теплу.

– Ваше Преосвященство, мне не за что вас прощать.

– Ты добр, сын мой.

– Но я настаиваю на отставке.

– Томас! Том! Подумай о своей пастве, о приходе. Люди на тебя рассчитывают! Они верят тебе! Ты им нужен. Ты сможешь их бросить? Это ведь эгоизм.

Звучало очень убедительно. Только Том больше не считал себя достойным пастырем. Он нарушил обеты. Он поставил плотскую любовь к Валентину наравне, а может и выше любви к богу.

– Ты столько сделал... – епископ осекся, а потом снова повторил, – ты нужен своему приходу.

– Думаете, будет уместно читать проповедь тем же ртом, которым я... ласкал мужской член?

Вообще-то до этого с Валентином не дошло. Было только с Кеннетом – ещё до принятия сана. Но Том собирался сделать Вэлу минет при первой возможности. Идея вылизать яйца и ствол была настолько вдохновляющей, что Том не удержался и провел языком по зубам, не сразу сообразив, как это выглядело со стороны. Зато это рассмотрел Реварес.

– Ить! – Он аж подпрыгнул в кресле. – Прекрати немедленно! Что ты себе позволяешь!

Том почти смутился, но им овладело хулиганское настроение:

– Вот видите, Ваше Преосвященство, одна мысль об этом у вас вызывает отвращение. Я так не могу с людьми.

– Томас! Ты!.. – Реварес побагровел от гнева. Увы, желавшего расстаться с саном священника трудно чем-то запугать. – Пф-ф-ф-ф. Я освобождаю тебя от твоих грехов во имя Господа и Сына, и Святого Духа. – Реварес размашисто перекрестил Том. – Ну! Как ты не понимаешь! Нельзя так! Ты в себе уверен, но для отношений нужны двое.

– Всё в руках господа нашего.

Реварес обиженно засопел. Потом сказал:

– Ты не имеешь права меня вот так бросить! И людей тоже! Молчи! Просто молчи. Я приказываю! Я все понял. Ты устал. Ты запутался. Твой русский что?! У-е-д-е-т. Я же про тебя думаю! Ты страдать будешь. Опять один. Найду второго священника. Твоего возраста или моложе. Чтоб тебе было не скучно.

Тому показалось, что он ослышался. Он вскочил и потрясенно уставился на епископа:

– Да вы с ума сошли!

Тут до Ревареса видно дошло, что он брякнул и как это можно понять, и монсеньор замахал руками:

– Это всё твое больное воображение! Всё из-за тебя! Я сказал: «Молчи»! Ты должен молчать! Не смей нарушать моих приказов!

Том послушно заткнулся. Отречение отречением, а доводить не чужого, в общем-то, человека и в самом деле нехорошо.

Реварес успокоился:

– Дай пару месяцев.

В кармане дзынькнул мобильник, сигналя о пришедшем sms. Том решил, что это Вэл.

– Я настаиваю на меньшем сроке, Ваше Преосвященство. Завтра мы вернемся к этому разговору.

 

Выйдя из кабинета, Том немедленно достал телефон. Все верно, это был Вэл: «Перебрался в «Santa rosa» на площади, № 28. Ключ отдам, когда встретимся». Вэл обосновался в том же отеле, что и раньше.

Господи, да это совсем рядом! Забыв про все на свете, Том отправился по указанному адресу.

 

****

Сборы были недолгими. На пороге Валентин окинул взглядом квартиру, служившую ему домом несколько недель, и понял, что сюда он не вернется никогда. Но этот диван он тоже не забудет.

Валентин уселся на ступеньки и набрал номер Мигеля. Мысль бросить ключ в ящик для пожертвований и сбежать, то есть уйти, давая тем самым понять, что все было ошибкой, забрела в голову. Решение показалось некрасивым, но правильным. Ну да, придется пострадать обоим. Вот только страдать Валентин не любил. Он предпочитал огребать. Но терзаться? Нет уж! Терзания и высокие страдания в семействе Коневых любила только мама и то исключительно в мягкой обложке. Отец над страдальцами цинично ржал.

Так что, когда приехал удивленный Мигель, ключи лежали во внутреннем кармане. Своего падре в ближайшее время Валентин отпускать не собирался. А время… Что время? До сентября ещё две недели. И вообще, ничего страшного, если он тут чуть-чуть задержится. У него, между прочим, девяносто дней безвизового пребывания, вот!

 

Пока они ехали, Мигель, наверное, сто раз спросил, что случилось. И если про внезапно появившиеся деньги Валентин мог соврать, что ему прислали, то как правдоподобно объяснить уход из квартиры падре, он не придумал. Мигель знал о его интересе. Не получалось даже сослаться на языковой барьер. Валентин уже вполне сносно говорил на испанском.

– Да ладно! – перекрикивал Мигель свист ветра в ушах. – Ты же его почти дожал! Я видел, как он на тебя смотрит.

– Не стал портить человеку жизнь!

– Ха! Секс жизнь не портит! Он её украшает! Я из-за тебя пять тысяч проиграл!

Валентин чуть не свалился с багажника, пожелав в ответ заехать мамкиному цинику кулаком в глаз. Том со своими прихожанами явно не дорабатывал! Мигель, разглядев жест в зеркало, только захохотал:

– Жизнь такая! Как умеешь, так и вертишься. Вэл! Я ведь на тебя ставил, хоть и знал что отца Хьюза так просто не.... Эх!

Он высадил надутого Валентина возле отеля. Сказал, что с друзей денег не берет и умотал получать нагоняй. Начальник на новой работе не одобрял отлучек.

 

Устроившись в номере, Валентин отправил эсэмэску Тому, позвонил Санчо, проверил почту и больше ничего не успел сделать. Раздался требовательный стук в дверь. Валентин распахнул её и был буквально снесен ураганом по имени Хьюз. Последней связанной мыслью было: «Как это блюло целибат?»

Том действовал так напористо, что Валентин не успел даже сообразить, где пол, где потолок, а уже лежал на кровати со спущенными штанами и забранной майкой. Том задержался только на вылизывании живота. Совсем недолго. У Валентина чуть глаза не выкатились, когда Том буквально наделся своим ртом на его член.

– Том?

Том поднял совершенно шальные глаза:

– Тебе не нравится?

В ответ Валентин мэкнул, бэкнул и наконец сообразил, как по-английски будет «нравится продолжай». Поскольку языковые выкрутасы колумбийского священника вышибли из головушки Валентина остатки языковых познаний, то он решил больше не заморачиваться разговорами и молчать в тряпочку. Правда, когда в его заднице оказались пальцы, пришлось опять прибегнуть к международному общению типа «Мэ-Бэ». Валентин выполз из под разгоряченного Тома и, пока тот сдирал с себя одежду, нашел тюбик с кремом, вручил его Тому и покорно лег попой кверху. Но видно истинный сын католической церкви признавал только миссионерскую позу. Том перевернул Валентина обратно на спину. Что ж, такой взгляд стоил порванной задницы.

 

Валентина не порвали. По крайней мере, крови не было. Но Том укатал его так, что в душ хотелось ползти исключительно на четвереньках.

– Я выпустил джина из бутылки? – спросил Валентин, когда, вернувшись в одном полотенце, был немедленно стиснут и прижат к кровати.

Однако на этот раз Том не собирался нарушать седьмую заповедь. Он немного пообжимался и с сожалением прошептал:

– Мне надо идти. Монсеньор в бешенстве. Стоит дать ему пару дней.

Валентин хмыкнул:

– Я тоже взбесился бы на его месте. Лучший работник. Как я понял, ты пахал за троих? Где он найдет ещё одного такого м-м-м?..

– Идиота? Вэл, тут несколько сложнее. Но даже ради дружеских чувств я не буду лицемерить. Я больше не гожусь быть пастырем.

 

 

Время утекало, как вода сквозь пальцы. Валентин моргнуть не успел, как пролетели три дня. Они трахались как сумасшедшие. Наверное, если бы Тому не надо было возвращаться в приход, они бы так и не вылезли из постели.

– И как ты только свой целибат хранил? – не мог не спросить Валентин.

Том даже зажмурился от смущения и наконец выдал:

– Я не святой.

Валентин закусил губу. Ревность, тем более к прошлому, он отрицал как проявление неуверенности в себе, а она взяла да и тяпнула куда-то не то в левый бок, не то пониже спины. Некстати вспомнилось, что Том упоминал о каком-то опыте. Наверное, лучше было промолчать. Валентин не исповедник. Но желание задеть и уколоть возобладало:

– И с кем же ты так грешил, святой отец, с правой рукой, что ли?

Том открыл глаза, вытащился в потолок и серьезно сказал:

– Я – амбидекстер. Одинаково хорошо владею обеими руками.

 

За эти три дня Том успел ещё раз наведаться к своему шефу. Вернулся в растрепанных чувствах. Епископ, гад такой, настоял, чтобы Том батрачил ещё месяц. Снимал стресс падре все тем же способом, что и в первый раз.

Это было замечательно, но когда за Томом закрылась дверь, Валентин не понял, что, как и почему.

Раньше казалось, что две недели - это вполне себе срок, чтоб наесться секса и отношений до маковки. Ну или хотя бы утолить голод до следующего приключения. Вспомнилась какая-то девчонка, хлюпавшая носом в аэропорту: «Я не хочу уезжать!». Потом прошла в накопитель, вытерла сопли, припудрила нос и уселась в кресло, ожидая посадки. Валентин тогда был уверен, что это просто рисовка. Сейчас ему действительно становилось тошно от мысли, что он уедет.

Не раз и не два приходило в голову остаться. Но будучи практичным молодым человеком, Валентин понимал, насколько это неразумно.

 

Услышав о том, насколько настойчива церковная шишка в попытках удержать ценного сотрудника, Валентин сказал:

– Наверняка говорил, что ты по миру пойдешь без своей церкви.

Том отмахнулся:

– Ерунда. Да хоть грузчиком буду работать. Или на стройку. Я не боюсь работы.

От такого Валентин опешил:

– Да ты что! С твоим образованием! На одних переводах можно жить. Тем более ты и писать можешь? Проповеди ведь сочиняешь.

Казалось, Тома совершенно не волновало его будущее. Он предавался любви со всем пылом своей натуры. Валентин решил немного расширить горизонты падре и предложил пойти в клуб. Том согласился.

 

На следующий вечер, вместо того чтобы раздеться, дабы не тратить время впустую, а быстрее перейти к занятиям сексом, Валентин придирчиво рассматривал свое отражение. Вполне. Узкие желтые чиносы с подворотами, светло-голубая рубашка с короткими рукавами навыпуск («в облипочку – глаз не отвести» – как ехидно характеризовала любимая сестричка), лоферы насыщенного синего цвета. Скромно, со вкусом и легким налетом эротизма. Тому должно понравиться. Осталось только дождаться.

Мысль о падре в гей-клубе недолго щекотала нервы. Валечка – демон-искуситель. Совратитель священников. Хорошее настроение, вызванное предвкушением совместной вылазки, моментально сдулось – стоило только вспомнить, насколько Том серьёзно относился к своему сану.

Сколько не повторял себе Валентин, что Том взрослый человек и сам решил покинуть церковь, мерзкое чувство собственной подлости все никак не покидало. Но вот что делать, Валентин не знал. Бросить универ и остаться в Соаче? Поехать вместе в Москву? Тем более самому Валентину, хочешь не хочешь, а придется уехать. Причем одному. Это было самое разумное. Девяносто дней скоро закончаться. Потом, зимой, можно будет вернуться. А если Тому понравиться свобода без Валентина, готов будет он отойти в сторону? Конечно. Том – свободный человек и имеет право на выбор. С такими прогрессивными мыслями Валентин встретил Тома.

При виде своего личного падре, одетого в узкую белую рубашку и черные брюки, правильные прогрессивные мысли помахали ручкой. На их место пришла вредная и противная – это нельзя выпускать из номера вовсе. Ну уж точно не в таком виде. Глаза горят. Брюки бессовестно облегают круглую крепкую задницу. Две верхних расстегнутых пуговицы открывают шею и ключицы. Умом Вэл понимал, что Том одет более чем скромно для клуба, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Том казался ему почти голым, хотя Валентин в том же дворе видел его вообще в майке.

– Может, ну его на фиг этот гей-клуб? – пробормотал Валентин, искренне жалея, что не додумался поставить засос, чтоб никто не сомневался – парень занят.

– Ты знаешь, я ни разу там не был. Мне интересно. Должно быть весело.

– Ну, поехали.

 

В «Аттике» – довольно престижном клубе Боготы – Тому понравилось. А чего бы нет, когда каждый второй его пытался склеить. Валентину хотелось взвыть. Он считал себя довольно привлекательным, и будь он хоть чуть-чуть внимательнее, то заметил бы значительное количество знаков внимания и себе. Но Валентина волновал только Том. Просто как медом намазанный. И совершенно бесполезно было держать его за локоть. Иногда тощего студента просто оттирали.

Хуже стало после того, как Валентин вытащил Тома на танцпол, полагая, что подальше от алкоголя и датых охотников за свежим мясом будет меньше предложений. Ага, щаз. Том танцевать не умел, но множество гибких мужских тел заставили гореть глаза Тома еще ярче. Вдобавок именно неловкость привлекла к Тому повышенное внимание: «Ты здесь впервые?», «Ты новенький?». Каждый хотел проявить любезность. Казалось, еще немного – и Тома отнимут и утащат.

Надо отдать должное, Том корректно и невозмутимо отшивал всех. «Спасибо, не заинтересован», «Благодарю, но я не один», «Я здесь со своим парнем».

Правда, когда лысый хрен предложил развлечься втроем, Том так рыкнул, что лысый обозвал Тома психом и свинтил. Валентин воспользовался недовольством своего падре и предложил уйти. Том не согласился:

– Вэл, я знал, куда шёл. Побудем ещё немного.

Часам к двум ночи Том был радостно взвинчен. Валентин раздражен и измучен ревностью. Впрочем, возбуждению это не мешало. Идти в чилаут Том отказался наотрез. Тогда Валентин предложил ближайший отель. Том согласился, но по дороге они обтерли все углы. В отель ввалились и вовсе на грани непотребства.

Администратор, строгая дама лет пятидесяти, окинула их неодобрительным взглядом. На вопрос о номере она задрала подбородок, и Валентин понял – их сейчас пошлют. Но Том, приподняв уголки губ в намеке на улыбку и чуть наклонившись с высоты своего роста, глянул, видимо, прямо в душу этой админше и произнес:

– Господь наш милосердный пусть будет милостив к детям своим.

Админша выпучила глаза и молча протянула магнитный ключ от номера. Валентину осталось лишь хлопать ресницами. Впрочем, стиснув ключ в кулаке и чувствуя горячую ладонь на талии, он решил размышления о том, чему учат в Ватикане и семинарии, оставить на потом.

В Соачу они возвращались измотанными, но довольными. Падре, забыв всякий стыд, чмокнул Валентина в щеку у входа в гостинцу и удрал. Сонный Валентин поперся к себе в номер. В башке было пусто. Спать хотелось зверски.

Десять дней. Он что-нибудь придумает. Только выспится.

 

Настойчивый стук выдернул Валентина из тяжелого дневного сна. Судя по солнцу, чей свет пробивался сквозь жалюзи, было часа два. Персонал отеля обычно не совался в номер, пока не позовешь. Раза три для надежности. Том должен прийти не раньше девяти вечера. А раз так стучат, значит что-то случилось. Валентин скатился с кровати и как был в трусах, так и пошёл открывать. В другой раз он бы их вообще снял, чтоб время не тратить. Но что-то случилось, и, возможно, размахивать членом перед Томом вряд ли уместно.

Валентин открыл дверь. Ну да. Походу у Тома проблемы намного больше, чем казалось. На пороге стоял представитель Homo sapiens подвида «солидный мужик» по классификации отца или «импозантный мужчина элегантного возраста» по классификации матери. Проморгавшись и нацепив очки, Валентин узрел не только колоратку, но и перстень с аметистом. Твою ж мать! Монсеньор!

Незваный гость недовольно окинул взглядом полуголого хозяина номера и, пожевав губами, выдал:

– Добрый день, сын мой. К сожалению, я не говорю по-русски, но смею надеяться, что вы знаете хотя бы английский.

Валентину высокомерный тон не понравился, но с пока ещё действующим начальством Тома ссориться глупо. Валентин решил быть максимально вежливым.

– Добрый день, монсеньор...

Монсеньора перекосило.

– Я епископ. Обращайтесь ко мне: Высокопреподобный Феличе Реварес.

Теперь уже перекосило Валентина. Но куда деваться?

– Высокопреподобный Феличе Реварес. Прошу вас. Проходите. А я пока одену штаны на свою плебейскую задницу.

Когда Валентин вернулся, монсеньор уже сидел на стуле посреди комнаты.

– Чай, кофе? – как положено вежливому мальчику предложил Валентин.

– Благодарю. Не нужно. Я к вам по делу.

Валентин взял другой стул и уселся напротив, чем вызвал очередную недовольную мину. Походу перед монсеньором нужно было стоять.

– Я не буду ходить вокруг да около. У вас сексуальная связь с преподобным Томасом Хьюзом.

Вот так сразу предисловий. В лоб.

– Высокопреподобный Феличе Реварес. Вас это не касается... – Поднаторевший в религиозной риторике Валентин хотел сказать, что его «сексуальная связь» – это дело его, Тома и бога, но кто ж ему дал?

– Касается. Томас – брат мне...

Валентин понадеялся, что исключительно по вере. Спаси нас макаронный монстр и комплементарные нуклеотиды от таких родственников.

– …все, что касается его, не может оставить меня равнодушным. Мистер Конев, я вижу, вы неглупый чуткий юноша, – монсеньор сменил тон. – Уверен, у вас добрая душа. Что бы вы не думали, я не тиран и не мракобес. Пусть у нас разные взгляды на жизнь, но поймите – мной движет исключительно забота, забота о благе дорого мне человека...

 

Реварес просто говорил всё, что волновало Валентина. Да, он уедет. Должен ухать. Да, молод. И с Томом они очень разные. Том выбрал свой путь давно. Сам выбрал. Епископ много чего говорил и был, наверное, вполне искренен. По крайней мере, Валентин больше не замечал в нем враждебности. Напротив, монсеньор вроде как даже сочувствовал.

– …Вы влюблены. И это дар божий. Знаю, знаю. Вы не верите, но это не умаляет в моих глазах такое прекрасное чувство …

Валентин смутился. Какой-то левый мужик лезет в душу. Но лез он туда профессионально. Он не осуждал. Не грозил. Просто объяснял, как всё печально. Обрисовывал далеко не радужные перспективы. Просил уехать. Причем – даже не прощаясь с Томом. Напротив, он обещал сам всё объяснить.

– Не думайте, я не причиню Томасу боль, исказив причины вашего отъезда или выставив предателем ваших чувств. Просто поймите, мистер Конев, вам так будет легче, да и Томасу тоже. Не нужно долгих прощаний. Они рвут душу, оставляя в ней кровоточащие раны...

Валентин представил, как он говорит Тому, что уезжает. Стало физически дурно.

– …Вы умный человек. И что важно – добрый. Примите правильное решение. Уезжайте. Да, это разобьет Томасу сердце. – Епископ со вздохом замолк, чтобы Валентин осознал всю тяжесть создавшейся ситуации. Но раньше, чем родилось недоуменное: «А на кой тогда?» Реварес не просто припечатал – плитой могильной прихлопнул: – А если Томас уйдет из церкви, это разобьет ему жизнь.

Вот если бы в этот момент епископ выложил на стол билет до Москвы, потрясенный и раздавленный Валентин точно встал бы и поехал в аэропорт. Но епископ Реварес просто вздохнул и уставился с самым искренним сочувствием. Валентин повесил голову. Он не знал, что сказать. Епископ, видимо, решил добить:

– Вы еще не поняли? Томас не тот человек, с кем можно просто крутить роман. Он не для...

– Я всё понял, – прервал Валентин монсеньора.

Слушать больше не было сил. Валентин хотел, чтобы епископ ушел. Просто встал и свалил. В попытке не психануть, Валентин сцепил зубы и сжал кулаки.

– Я понимаю, как вам трудно. – Епископ явно ни хрена не понимал, что ему пора убираться во избежание. – Христианин может вручить свою судьбу богу, вам же не на кого положиться. Но вот что я вам скажу. Уже не один год идут разговоры об отмене обязательного целибата. Я полагаю, священникам скоро разрешат жениться. Вам всего лишь нужно подождать несколько лет.

Несколько лет?! Ждать?!! Валентин еле вечера дожидался!

– Что, не согласны? «Любовь долготерпит, милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, всё переносит…» – процитировал что-то церковное Реварес. – «Долготерпит»! Вот и ответ на ваш вопрос, – закончил он победным тоном.

 

«Долготерпит. Любовь долготерпит. Всё переносит. Долготерпит она и не раздражается!» – бубнил Валентин себе под нос, пытаясь успокоиться. Главпоп среднего звена свалил, а он всё никак не мог прийти в себя. Душ не помог, а сил на что-то большее после епископа не осталось. Так что Валечка принялся страдать и переживать псих, лежа в кровати. Сколько лежал, он так и не понял, но страдания страданиями, а обед по расписанию. Прозаические потребности организма настроили на прагматичный лад. Валентин спустился вниз, заказал себе еду и достал мобильник. От микроскопического по сравнению с айфоном экрана Валентин скривился. Но куда деваться:

– О’кей, Гугл.

\-----

*Мea culpa – лат. Моя вина

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Несмотря на то, что Том за последние сутки спал не больше пары часов, закончив вечернюю службу, он переоделся в цивильный костюм и отправился к своему возлюбленному. Пешком. Любовь и правда дар господний – сил будто прибавилось. Том бодро отшагал все десять кварталов и уже через час стоял на пороге гостиничного номера, предвкушая самое бесстыжее нарушение седьмой заповеди.  
Дверь открылась сразу. Вместо привычного «привет» Том услышал:  
– Давай поженимся. Понимаешь...Терпение, конечно, добродетель, но я просто обязан сделать тебя честным человеком.  
Если бы Том не был так ошарашен, он бы заржал. По крайней мере, от пассажа про «честного человека» лицо захотелось прикрыть ладонью. Но Вэл сам, видимо, осознал нелепость сказанного и, отчаянно краснея, пожирал на Тома тем самым взглядом, каким смотрел тогда, четыре дня назад, признаваясь в любви. Тому вдруг захотелось сослаться на всё ещё не снятый сан. Потом возникло желание сделать, как положено: может, не вставая на одно колено и без ужина с музыкой, но предложить самому. А после мучительно ждать ответа. И тогда именно Вэл думал бы – нужно это всё или нет. Сейчас же размышлял сам Том.  
Точнее полагал, что размышляет. В голове кипела каша из глупейших вопросов: «Почему он первый? Долго надо ли думать, прежде чем сказать «да»? Какая сегодня погода в Самс Кросс? Реварес окончательно взбесится. У Вэла футболка не глаженная. Я не купил кольцо. А Рамона уже наверное согласилась выйти замуж? Католическая церковь не венчает геев. Долго мы будем стоять в дверях?»  
– Я согласен.  
Кажется, столь быстрый ответ больше обескуражил Вэла, чем обрадовал.  
– Но прошу, не считай нас помолвленными хотя бы до того времени, как я покину церковь.  
Вэл облизнул губы и энергично затряс головой. Том растерялся. В своих планах он как-то не заходил дальше предложения. Не думал, что будет, если Вэл согласится. «Всё в руках божьих!» Ну вот. Бог оказался с юмором. Вел – чертовски нетерпеливым. А в голове по-прежнему каша. Неожиданное предложение сбило устоявшийся за три дня настрой: номер в отеле – Вэл – кровать – занятие любовью. Судя по всему, у возлюбленного была та же проблема. Хотя нет.  
– Том, пойдем ужинать. Тут рядом кафе есть.

Вэл оказался романтиком. Он, несколько смущаясь, привел Тома в то самое заведение, где они впервые встретились.  
Народа было там больше, чем в первый раз. Стоял пьяный гомон. Вэл, видимо решив, что атмосфера не слишком дружелюбна, расправил плечи и нахмурил брови. Том с трудом сдержал улыбку. Он уже давно прекрасно управлялся с подобной публикой. По молодости у него самого чесались кулаки, но сейчас Том даже находил некоторое удовольствие, усмиряя особо ретивых взглядом и парой слов. Правда, без белого воротничка смотреть приходилось в два раза дольше, а бровь вздергивать на четверть дюйма выше.  
Им быстро нашелся столик, а косые взгляды остались косыми взглядами. Тамалес* с курицей и пиво прогнали неловкость. Вэл принялся привычно тарахтеть. Он успел покопаться в законах:  
– Прикинь, у нас в семейном кодексе дыра есть! Его, наверное, писали, когда... – не лишенный осторожности Вэл все же понизил голос, – геи ещё и не думали браке. Так вот, по нему... Ты-ды-ы-ым! Нашим славным государством признается брак, заключенный в другой стране с соблюдением законов этой страны, кроме брака между близкими родственниками. Других оговорок нет. Вот! Так что если не размахивать радужным флагом, может еще и паспорт штампанем.  
Том не совсем понял, что сие значит. Вэл пояснил:  
– У нас в паспорт – внутренний – ставится отметка о семейном состоянии. – Вэл неожиданно сморщился, – как ты думаешь, её отсутствие сойдет за справку из ЗАГСа? Я не уверен, что она у меня есть  
Оказалось, шустрый Вэл уже узнал, какие документы нужны для заключения брака. В мае он собирался в Норвегию. Отец должен был быть спонсором, но кроме обязательств убраться из страны вовремя и подтверждения наличия средств для проживания, потребовался целый пакет документов, включая справку об отсутствии судимости.  
– …Их только перевести и апостилировать осталось. Я узнавал. Можно сделать за три дня. У тебя есть вид на жительство? С тобой должно быть проще. Главное - успеть до сентября. А то отец голову оторвёт нам обоим, если я на сессию опоздаю. Он ведь расшаркиваться не будет, как твой...  
Вел прикусил язык. Том подумал о своем отце. Тот, наверное, будет разочарован. Каминг-аута как такового не было. Ряса надежно скрывала ориентацию. Честно говоря, Том понятия не имел, как отнесется его отец к браку с мужчиной и уходу из церкви. Они виделись в последний раз пять лет назад. С тех пор были лишь редкие письма и обязательные звонки на Рождество, Пасху и святого Патрика.  
У Вэла с отцом и семьей, как понял из его рассказов Том, были более близкие отношения. Наверное, они оплачивают сыну учебу. Том помнил, что в России царят достаточно гомофобные настроения, так в интернете писали. С Вэлом, как ни странно, они этот вопрос не обсуждали. Тут, в Соаче, тоже то и дело вспыхивали скандалы с прилюдным выпиранием сыновей и дочерей из дома. Хотя даже наместник Петра признал, что ориентация - это дело человека и бога. Что говорить о далекой и холодной стране, где опять принимаются какие-то нелепые законы. Только странно, что Вэл больше беспокоится о сессии. Не хочет думать о возможном разрыве с семьей? Вероятно, Тому придется впрячься и найти средства для оплаты университета Вэлу.  
– Хочешь сказать, что твой отец больше рассердится за опоздание, чем за брак с мужчиной?  
– За опоздание гарантированно получу. Он уже и так рвет и мечет. Как только ещё не прислал никого, чтоб меня за уши отсюда вытащить. Слушай, ты мне лучше скажи, правда, что у вас скоро разрешат священникам жениться? А то я тут узнал: оказывается, нам можно только гражданский брак зарегить. Ты как?  
Том умилился. Его чудо думало о его душевном комфорте. А ему и так уже было хорошо. Хотя брак, освященный церковью, пришелся бы Тому по душе. Увы и ах. Реальность как всегда была сурова.  
– Этим слухам не одна сотня лет. Особенно они оживились после начала Реформации, да. В первом послании Апостола Павла говорилось: «Но епископ должен быть непорочен, одной жены муж, трезв, целомудрен, благочинен, честен, страннолюбив, учителен, не пьяница, не убийца, не сварлив, не корыстолюбив, но тих, миролюбив, не сребролюбив, хорошо управляющий домом своим, детей содержащий в послушании со всякою честностью; ибо, кто не умеет управлять собственным домом, тот будет ли пещись о Церкви Божией?» Потом всё истолковали, как брак между священником и церковью, а детьми признали паству. Кто тебя вообще натолкнул на такую мысль?  
Вэл покривился, помялся и выдал:  
– Тут босс твой приходил...  
На секунду Том озадачился. Единственный, кого он мог назвать своим хозяином - Господь.  
– …Рожа у него была кислее лимона. Еще требовал называть себя Высокопреподобием. Монсеньор – это, как я понял, слишком фамильярно для него. Не суть. Я к тому...  
Дальше Том не дослушал.

Пожалуй, из всех отцов церкви Тому был наиболее близок именно Реварес. Пусть Том ни разу не называл его своим духовником, но именно Реварес выслушивал, отпускал грехи, наставлял и давал советы. Том не всегда следовал указаниям, точнее - практически никогда. Но он уважал Ревареса и полагал, что тот относится к нему так же. А тут он по собственной инициативе пришел к Вэлу, хотя Том их не знакомил. Реверс решил вмешаться в их с Вэлом отношения, ведь вряд ли он приходил просто познакомиться. Том же ясно и не раз сказал, что всё решил. Такое пренебрежение взбесило.

Как он долетел до резиденции Ревареса, Том не понял. Наплевав на заверения секретаря, что синьор Реварес сейчас никого не может принять, Том ворвался в кабинет.  
Ira. Гнев. Четвертый смертный грех.  
Том вряд ли соображал в тот момент, насколько он был взбешен. Просто мир был слегка перекошен, а желание немедленно объяснить Реваресу, сколь он был не прав, сдавило горло и виски, застилая все вокруг черными точками.

– День добрый. Монсеньор-р-р!  
– Томас?  
Удивление на лице Ревареса быстро сменилось смесью откровенного испуга и возмущения. Эта мина лучше всего прочего подтвердила догадки Тома.  
– Он самый. Монсеньор.  
Это обращение Том использовал совершенно сознательно. Да, он хотел оскорбить. Он вообще с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не вмазать Реваресу промеж ушей.  
– Тебе, Томас, следует взять себя в руки.  
– Я отлично владею собой, но это не исключает вашего неподобающего поведения.  
Реварес приоткрыл рот. Том, конечно, иногда позволял себе вернуть пару крепких словечек. И Томово негодование его Высокопреподобие наблюдал не впервые, но ни разу оно не обрушивалось на самого епископа.  
– Ты в гневе. Это недостойно...  
Том взмахнул рукой, прерывая пустые слова.  
– Как вы посмели вмешаться? Кто дал вам право лезть мою жизнь? И тем более к Валентину?  
– Я лишь хотел с ним поговорить. Том, ты друг мне. Ты брат мой.  
Том обвел взглядом кабинет. Он не уточнил у Вэла суть разговора, но бурная фантазия и знание натуры Ревареса не оставляли сомнений в сути.  
– О чем? О наших с ним отношениях? А каким боком тут вы? И что вы ему сказали? Что он должен... жениться, как порядочный?  
Нет, конечно, Реварес сказал ему не это. Наверное, просто уговаривал убраться.  
– Томас, в который раз прошу: возьми себя в руки!  
Но Тома уже несло.  
– Вы ждали, что я, раздавленный тем, что меня бросили, приползу к вам порыдать на груди и, весь такой раскаявшийся, осознаю, как был не прав? – яда в голосе Тома хватило бы на все десять казней египетских.  
– Что ты говоришь?! Я никогда не желал тебе подобного!  
Том не поверил. Ему захотелось расставить все по местам сейчас. Немедленно. Словно любое промедление будет доказательством его колебания.  
– Ваше высокопреподобие, я ухожу из церкви. Буду ли я с Валентином или нет – не важно, я решил, я ухожу.  
– Ты решаешь сгоряча. Не подумав! Ты весь охвачен страстями! – Епископ наконец вышел из себя и теперь орал. – Будь ты чуть опытнее, ты понимал бы, насколько нелеп ваш роман и твое решение. Ты будешь жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь! Ты не прав! Я не дам своего благословения!  
– Чего? – от неожиданности Том присел, а потом расхохотался. – Так я его и не просил!  
Реварес весь побагровел.  
– Ты... уймись!  
Отсмеявшись Том понял, что гнев больше не клокочет у горла, но злость никуда не делась. Зато все стало кристально ясно. Том неожиданно почувствовал себя свободным ото всех обязательств.  
– Знаете что, монсеньор, я больше ценил вашу дружбу, чем покровительство. Но вы, кажется, видели во мне лишь слугу. Но я ухожу. Сегодня. Сейчас.  
– Но твоя паства? Ты должен...  
– Я буду честен с ними.  
– Ты не можешь!  
– Попробуйте. Остановите.  
– Ты ошибаешься! – неслось вслед.  
Том не слушал. Ушедший гнев оставил некую пустоту с привкусом горечи.

Том не первый раз разочаровывался в людях. Он даже был уверен, что не питает иллюзий по поводу людской природы. Видел же: Реварес – циничный карьерист. У него иное отношение к окружающим и миру. Том был готов с ним спорить, прислушиваться к нему, если Реварес приведет стоящий довод. Ведь он же христианин! Значит, должен же понимать суть. Что главное не карьера, а душа! А вместо этого Реварес пошёл к Вэлу, угрожал самому Тому - и чем? Еще бы отлучением пригрозил. И кто? Опальный епископ. За что? За нежелание лицемерить. Снова стало и смешно, и горько.  
Том не заметил, как прошел половину пути от центра до своего прихода. Вспомнив, что бросил Вэла самым бессовестным, образом, достал телефон. Пять эсэмэсок. Том покаянно вздохнул и набрал номер. Вместо упрека услышал:  
– Ты как?  
– Все хорошо, Вэл. Мне надо сделать кое-что.  
– Ладно. Ты только скажи, куда с лопатой и брезентом подъехать.  
– А? Что? – не сразу понял Том. – Нет. Я обошелся без трупа. Мне просто надо побыть одному. Завтра вернусь. Совсем.  
Закончив разговор, Том посмотрел на часы. Что ж, давно пора. Том набрал номер приходского секретаря:  
– Сеньора Мартинес, не могли бы вы мне оказать услугу…

  
Среда. День исповеди. Символично. После разговора с Реваресом Том твердо решил поставить точку во всем и сразу.  
Том много времени проводил в церкви, но люди приходили в основном на воскресную службу. Поэтому пришлось вызвать приходской совет и Рамону. Однако вечером на службе было народу куда больше. Похоже, женщины сообразили, что встреча будет важной. Том был к этому готов. Он не зря вчера отключил телефон и полночи писал речь. Слишком многое он хотел сказать.  
– Братья и сестры. Сегодня я последний раз отпускал ваши грехи...  
Том хотел уйти. Он больше не мог лгать. Он продолжал нарушать обеты и не раскаивался в этом. Он совершенно искренне считал все случившееся волей божьей. Господь указал ему другой путь. Том не стал вдаваться в подробности. Просто объяснял, что люди заслуживают лучшего пастыря, чем он.  
По окончанию службы прихожане не торопились расходиться. Том выхватил взглядом Мигеля – приятеля Вэла. Тот, закусив губу, стрелял глазами. Конечно, он наверняка знал истинную причину.  
Хименес хмурился. Осуждал. Наверное, в его глазах Том был предателем католической веры и христианства.  
У Рамоны было сложное выражение лица. Почему-то именно перед ней Том чувствовал себя виноватым. Он ничего не обещал. Напротив, прямо говорил, что связывать какие-либо надежды с ним бесполезно, но вот грызло.  
– Святой отец, ну неужели ничего нельзя сделать? – Мартинес как всегда была рациональна. Дон Хименес, что вы молчите?  
– Я так понял, падре... крупно нагрешил.  
Рамона легонько толкнула Хименеса в бок и подарила ему быстрый взгляд.  
– Господи Иисусе... Разве грех отпустить нельзя? – Мартинес обратилась к приходскому совету:– Давайте напишем Его Высокопреосвященству в Боготу, а то пришлют неизвестно кого.  
– Да что уж тут, – вздохнула Рамона и взяла Хименаса за руку.  
Быстро и красиво попрощаться со всеми с церковного амвона не получилось.

****  
Том был романтиком до мозга костей. Самому Валентину подобное было чуждо. Скептицизм прагматизм наше всё. Но почему бы не сделать своему любовнику, простите, возлюбленному приятное? Валентин хотел. Честно. Но бородатый мужик на небе, или где он там сидит, по ходу решил поржать над планами бедного студента. Хотя ладно. И так все ясно было с самого начала. На романтичный жест с вставанием на одно колено и вручением кольца согласно традиции тупо не хватало денег и времени. Да и подумал об этом Валентин уже позже. Когда Том растерянно захлопал ресницами.  
Сначала страдания, потом поиск решения проблемы – что и как. А потом гребанное волнение. Вместо красивого, как романах: «Прошу тебя, Томас Хьюз, оказать мне честь...» - нелепый лепет. Том ответил: «Согласен!» - и у Валентина последнее соображение отключилось.  
Вместо того чтобы заказать ужин и бутылку шаманского в номер, они потащились в забегаловку.  
Вместо того чтобы поговорить о чувствах неземных, Валентин проболтался о монсеньоре. Том предсказуемо понесся разбираться со своим шефом. М-дя. Валентин себе чуть волосы не повыдергивал о волнения. А вдруг Тома там в какую-нибудь специальную тайную тюрьму для священников упекут? Некоторое время Валентин всерьез размышлял, как он будет бодаться с католической церковью за свободу своего падре. Однако реальность оказалось прозаичнее. Тому потребовались сутки, чтоб разделаться со всеми делами. Даже труп монсеньора не пришлось прятать, равно как и организовывать побег.  
Потом и вовсе кривые попытки в романтику пришлось задвинуть куда подальше, ибо... Ту-дум! Её величество бюрократия. Или как заключить брак за десять дней. Русскому. С ирландцем. В Колумбии.

День первый был посвящен сайгаченью между Боготой и Соачей и отиранию в кабинетах. Оказалось, перевести документы и апостилировать можно все за три дня и полторы тысячи долларов. Или за три тысячи рублей и две недели. Двух недель у Валентина не было, пришлось рисковать деньгами. У самого падре оказалось двойное гражданство.  
– Я планировал здесь остаться, – пожал плечами Том.  
Святой отец лишний раз подтвердил, что когда дело касалось практической стороны жизни, то вся прекраснодушность и идеализм шли лесом. И если ему что-то надо, он выгрызет это зубами. Для начала Том заявил, что регистрировать брак лучше в соаческом нотариате и, вместо того, чтобы ждать документы, потащил туда Валентина с один паспортом.  
Ну да, нотариусом оказалась его знакомая. Пока Валентин прикидывал, хватит ли денег на взятку, Том одной улыбкой, двумя вздохами, словами: «Русский», «Ужасные законы» и обещанием предоставления всех документов к установленному сроку, выбил принятие заявления. Упомянутый срок, кстати, сократился с двух недель до десяти дней.

День второй они проторчали в церкви. Точнее, там торчал Том. Он чем-то занимался с советом. Валентин просто помог собрать вещи.

К третьему дню Валентин начал чуток психовать из-за документов. Договаривались с чуваком в телеграмме. И к вечеру, уже отдав пятьсот баксов, Валентин задумался – а что могло помешать его кинуть?

На четвертый день документы были готовы. Чувак сослался на выходной. Типа, речь шла о трех рабочих днях. Однако притащившись в нотариат, Валинтин узнал, что фокус не удался. И лучше обойтись без справки о судимости, чем без справки о гражданском состоянии. Красноречие Тома оказалось бессильно. Синьора Родригрес делала бровки домиком, сочувственно качала головой, разводила ладошками, но:  
– Ох, святой отец, это совершенно невозможно!  
Она еще долго что-то лопотала. Валентин понимал через слово, но три морщинки на высоком лбе Тома и губы, сжатые в тонкую нитку, лучше слов передавали суть.  
Они уже довольно долго сидели на какой-то самопальной скамейке под ободранным кустом бугенвиллии и молчали. Так срезаться. Практически на самом финише. Хотя ожидаемо, конечно, но Валентин надеялся. Глупо. Неизвестно на что. Хотя почему неизвестно - на Тома и его красноречие.  
– Без справки не получится. Брак вообще будет признан незаконным, – сказал Том.  
– Да понял я, – кисло отозвался Валентин.  
– На всё воля господня.  
Валечку перекосило. Не-е-ет. Он всё понимал. Так обстоятельства сложились. Никто его никуда силой не тащил. В ухо потусторонние голоса не нашептывали. Но вот где-то там, между правым ребром и левой почкой, вот чувствовалась какая-то подстава. Накатывала тоска и раздражение.  
Том сорвал цветок и протянул его Валентину.  
– Пойдем?  
– В койку?  
Том в ответ улыбнулся. Ну да, хоть потрахаются.  
Трахались они в эти дни отчаянно. Возможная разлука горчила на губах и заставляла стараться урвать как можно больше. Ведь Валентин прекрасно понимал, что даже при самом благоприятном стечении обстоятельств придется расстаться, пусть и на время. Это казалось невыносимым. Так что надо было налюбиться впрок, как бы глупо это не звучало. Однако стоило только встать, как раздался характерный звук. Тоска и раздражение оказались симптомами недостатка жратвы в организме.  
Как известно, мозг человека даже в состоянии относительного покоя и сна потребляет энергии в 16 раз больше, чем мышечная ткань. Если конечно считать на килограмм веса. Имея массу не более 1,5-2% от массы тела, он потребляет 25% всей энергии. При этом одной из самых энергозатратных операций является концентрация внимания. Только этим можно объяснить, что после принятия внутрь порции свинины и кружки пива в голову пришла гениальная по своей простоте идея.  
– А может тебе справку по е-мейлу вышлют? – спросил Том.  
Ну да, идея пришла не в коневскую голову. И что? Валечка просто ещё не наелся.

На пятый день выяснилось, что вот так просто непросто. Пришлось связываться с чуваком из посольства. Тариф у него был стандартный, и Валечка просто взвыл. Однако оказалось, что он умеет торговаться. Сошлись на пятистах бакинских.  
Заодно опять смотались в Соачу и заверили, что документы будут.  
– Вот те крест! – подтвердил слова Тома Валентин и размашисто перекрестился.  
Молодая служительница закона распахнула не только глаза, но и рот.  
– Он русский. У них принято именно так! – сказал Том и потер лоб ладонью.  
– А-а-а, – похлопала ресницами нотариус.  
Том важно кивнул и потащил Валентина прочь.  
– Я даже знать не хочу, что ты сказал, но лучше больше не крестись. По крайней мере, снизу вверх.

На шестой день чувак сказал, что послезавтра будет справка.  
Вечером позвонил Санчо. Валенсия вернулись в Боготу.  
Монсеньор тоже звонил. Том, пометавшись по номеру, так резво выскочил за дверь, что Валентину оставалось только клювиком щелкать и гадать, а не потребуются ли брезент с лопатой в этот раз? Не потребовались. Том вернулся просто взмыленным. «Немного прошелся, чтобы успокоится», - оправдывался он.

На седьмой день вожделенные бумажки были получены и вручены милейшему нотариусу. Синьора или синьорита (Валентину было уже глубоко похер) заверила, что все в порядке и добавила, что ждет их через два дня. Маленькую победу над злобным миром будущие супруги отметили тем же способом, что и снимали стресс. А ещё Валентин купил билеты.

На восьмой день опять позвонил Санчо. Пригласил пообщаться, прежде чем Валентин уедет.  
Валентин покосился на Тома. Вообще, сам Валентин не любил светить личной жизнью, но тут прям распирало. Да и вообще! Пора, так сказать, знакомить Тома с миром... Ну, с миром Валентина... Короче, они теперь вместе.  
Валенсия слушали новости с одинаковыми, слегка охреневшими лицами. Только Люсия опиралась подбородком на раскрытую ладонь, а Санчо на кулак. Том был немного смущен, но держался как всегда невозмутимо. Никак не реагировал на сказанное только Лысый Чёрт.  
Валентин понимал, что может где-то он чуток вышел за берега по местным меркам. Ну так это не его вина - это берега неправильные.  
Люсия открыла рот, провела рукой в воздухе, закрыла рот. Лысый Черт, сидевший у неё на коленях, полизал у себя под хвостом. Люсия легонько постучала себя по лбу. Санчо выразился яснее:  
– Ты – псих! Не-не-не, ты не просто упоротый, а... Псих. Я тебя боюсь. Ты же... – Санчо обвел пространство руками.  
Валентин пожал плечами и ковырнул обивку дивана пальцем.  
– Мы ещё не поженились. Регистрация только послезавтра, а ночью у меня вылет. Всё через пень колоду.  
– Улетаешь, значит? – уточнил Санчо.  
– Угу. На сессию надо. Домой. – Валечка картинно вздохнул, чтоб окружающие могли осознать, что это не он псих, просто у него много трудностей. И жизнь сложна. Вспомнив последние заявления всяких публичных лиц, он добавил для нагнетания драмы: – А у нас в России так вообще геев нет.  
Вот так вот. Вообще нет. Совсем.  
– Будут! – уверенно заявил Санчо. Он с опаской глянул на Валентина. – Слушай! А если ты мирового господства захочешь?  
– На фига?  
– Ну... вдруг. Кто тебя знает, что тебе завтра в голову взбредет. Тебя ведь не остановишь. Прешь, как танк. Главное, будешь мир захватывать – помни, – Санчо демонстративно прижал руку к груди и изобразил полную покорность, – я всегда относился к тебе лояльно!  
Том озадаченно посмотрел сначала на Санчо, потом на Валентина:  
– А ты кто?  
Тут уже озадачился Валентин, так как не понял, о чем Том сейчас. С Санчо ясно, приятель стебался. А Том вроде серьезно. Ну, как спросил, так Валентин и ответил:  
– Я – Валентин Конев. Твой будущий муж.  
– А геи где?  
– Э... в «Аттике»? Они тебе зачем? – ревниво спросил Валентин.  
– Я про русских геев, – пояснил Том  
– А-а-а-а. Ну эти... в России.  
– Так их же нет!  
– Кого? - окончательно перестал понимать Валентин.  
– Пидарасов! – радостно завопил Санчо.  
Лысый Черт сиганул с колен и уже у лестницы на своем кошачьем высказал всё, что думает по поводу через чур громких двуногих. Люсия захихикала. Валентин вообще проблемы в отсутствии пидорасов не увидел.  
– Да прям! Пидарасов, как раз, у нас полно. – Он начал загибать пальцы: – Правительство, Госдума, РПЦ, ещё куча народу и тот мудак, который меня весной подрезал на Кутузовском.

Валентин, конечно, понимал – его ждут трудности, но решил разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. Первоочередной задачей стояло захапать Тома в свое личное пользование и никому его не отдавать. Внезапно это стало чертовски важно. Он слишком много вложил, чтобы добиться горячего ирландца с кучей тараканов.  
Это не считая того, что к Тому все время липли. Начиная с впиявившегося в него монсеньора и прихожан и заканчивая Лысым Чёртом. Ага. Кошак побегал, побегал, а потом не только позволил себя почесать за ушами, но и сам полез на руки. Люсия этому удивилась даже больше, чем факту ухода священника из церкви. Естественно, после такого фокуса с её обожаемым Pimpollo она смотрела на Тома, как ботаник на цветок бамбука. Так что если Валентин хотел выпендриться Томом, ему это удалось.  
Вечер прошёл настолько недурно, что кончился практически под утро. Разве что пришлось осаживать резвого Санчо. Он горел желанием поприсутствовать на церемонии бракосочетания. Валентин заявил, что не планирует даже ужина. И вообще, все это пустая формальность.

На девятый день снова позвонил монсеньор. Оказалось, нашёлся свободный поп для церкви святой Терезы. Гляди-ка, и не нужно два месяца ждать. Том, правда, все же не утерпел и срулил в свою вотчину. Вернулся то ли растерянный, то ли недовольный.  
Валентин понял, что психует. Но не мог понять почему. Не из-за регистрации же брака, в конце концов. Опять снимали стресс.

  
День десятый.  
Валентин порадовался, что Тому тоже невперлась торжественная церемония. Чуда почему-то не случилось. Сочинская нотария как была, так и осталась конторой где люди заключают сделки. Хотя Том и Влентин приехали к назначенному времени. Им все равно пришлось ждать в очереди. Правда в кабинете было чуть торжественнее. Нотариус сидела в мантии типа судейской и улыбалась вполне искренне. Задала вопросы. Наверно стандартные. Ибо иначе Валентин не понимал почему её должно интересовать «зачем они решили заключить брак» или «что вы обещаете вашему супругу».  
Том твердо знал ответы. Потому что клятвы любви и верности слетали с его уст и становилось нерушимыми печатями.  
– А что вы обещаете своему супругу, сеньор Валентин?  
Валентин открыл рот и тут понял. Он женится. По настоящему. Всерьёз. Он женится потому что любит. Глядя в самые красивые на всём белом свете глаза Валентин собрался духом и сказал:  
– Я люблю тебя Том. Я хочу быть с тобой. Обещаю быть честным в наших отношениях. Заботится о тебе. Я буду стараться изо всех сил, чтобы ты никогда не пожалел о том, что решил со мной связаться.  
Валентин хотел брякнуть что-то вроде «в горе и в радости», но решил не пережимать. Да ещё уши почему-то начали пылать. Том сжал его руку. Нотариус промокнула уголки глаз салфеткой и разразилась речью о трудностях и радостях семейной жизни, а потом предложила поцеловаться и обменяться кольцами. Упс.  
Целоваться Валентин был готов хоть на городской площади. С кольцами вышла заминка. Он на них забил. Главное – оформить бумаги. Да и денег было уже в обрез. Теперь вот оказалось надо. Понятно, что бумажку дадут и так. Но надо. Абсолютно иррациональное чувство. Пока Валентин подбирал слова чтоб выкрутиться из неловкого положения мысленно обещая, что по приезду он расшибется, но надет деньги, Том взял его лицо в свои ладони и прижался к его рту своими губами. Потом сунул руку в карман и достал два кольца.  
– Надеюсь я угадал с размером, – шепнул он.  
Когда стоящий рядом какой-то тип с папкой зачитывал что, кто и на ком, Валентин не знал куда деваться. Потому как кровь прилила не только к щекам.  
  
  
****  
  
Том венчал не одну пару. Видел множество счастливых женихов и невест. Но никогда не думал что сам будет вступать в брак. Даже когда собирался делать предложение Вэлу. Это просто было пунктом плана, за которым царила неизвестность. Русский опередил его. Позвал сам. А дальше началась гонка. Вэлу кольнуло прям сейчас. Том разумеется согласился, но он не ожидал, что и правда все получится. Сам Том только нашел более сговорчивого нотариуса и купил кольца. Видно Вэл действительно его судьба. Разве что брак не освящён, но Том поклялся богу. Пусть все было в задрипанной конторе, а не перед алтарем, Том верил – это навсегда.  
Торжественный обед прошёл на улице. Том с Вэлом устроившись в тени, жевали арепы** , пили сок и целовались. Хотя, конечно, «целовались» слишком громкое слово для быстрого чмока. Том больше не позволил. Он был далеко не уверен, что сможет остановится если прижмется к этим пунцовым губам.  
Томас Хьюз – бывший священник был бесконечно счастлив.  
  
Только бучи в небе, Том спустился на грешную землю. Мысли о том что возможно всё не очень правильно навалились уже в самолете, когда Вэл, сложив ноги на Тому колени, сладко посыпывал. А Том всё никак не мог даже задремать. Хоть и свет приглушили, и за стеклом иллюминатора почти черная синь, но именно в небе Том осознал насколько круто развернулся его путь. И он даже не представлял, что будет дальше.  
  
Сидя на кровати в гостинице, Вэл, изучив законы свой страны выдал:  
– Хочешь посмеяться? Дебильная система! У нас проще гражданство получить, чем вид на жительство. Тебе третье гражданство надо?  
Том растерялся. Не смотря на на то, что он был гражданином Ирландии и Колумбии Том чувствовал себя, в первую очередь, подданным Ватикана. Том не успел толком свыкнуться со своим мирским положением. Последние несколько дней он пребывал в эйфории.  
– Думаю этот вопрос стоит рассматривать в контексте того, где мы будем жить.  
– Мэ-э-э... – почесал в затылке Вэл. – Вообще или вот?  
– «Вот» – понятно. Я уже понял, насколько ты серьезно настроен закончить именно биологический факультет. Что касается «вообще», то это требует более серьезного совместного обсуждения. Если же ты планируешь заняться именно научной работой, то на успех больше шансов в Европе. Наверное.  
Том лукавил самую чуточку может быть даже не осознанно. Ему самому, даже после всех лет в Колумбии, Европа, Рим, Ирландия, на худой конец Испания или Франция были привычнее. Но это вовсе не значило что он будет настаивать. Просто предложит рассмотреть все варианты.  
Вэл в ответ фыркнул:  
– Разберемся. Сначала надо справку получить. Надеюсь этот посольский старший помощник заместителя младшего дворника не кинет.  
Вэл очень хотел жениться.  
  
На регистрации брака никого не было кроме нотариуса и его помощника. Вэл спросил кого Том хотел бы позвать. Том сказал что никого. На самом деле в тот момент Том думал, о Рамоне. Именно перед ней почему-то он чувствовал себя виноватым. Том ничего ей не обещал. Напротив не раз давал понять, что с ним не светит ни карьера, ни другое счастье.  
Последний раз, когда они виделись (Том представлял её своему преемнику) Рамона сообщила, что приняла предложение Хименеса. Тому стало горько. Он не ревновал. Он жалел, что этой женщине не удалось устроить свою жизнь так, как она хотела. Слабо даже помогало убеждение, что на всё божья воля. Ну да. Может у бога план такой, чтоб спасти души от чего-то более пагубного. Но всё равно! Было в этом что-то горькое. Хотелось преклонить колени перед господом прося у него за Рамону и остальных, но не разбудив Вэла это оказалось проблематично.  
  
Думал Том о Реваресе. Нет, он разругался с ним в пух и прах. Но Реварес был столько лет ему близок. Может если бы Том так не горячился, не спешил, он бы сумел убедить его в правильности выбора. Реварес никогда не был ему врагом. Он был другом? Да. Наверно, позже следует написать ему.  
От Ревареса мысли перескочили на отца. Пока была кутерьма с браком, билетами и прочем, Том старался не думать. Хотя по идее надо было бы заехать домой. Познакомить Вэла с семьей. Но Вэл так спешил. И этот визовой режим! Бог создал Землю, люди поделили её на куски и выдумали границы. Зачем?!  
Теперь неизвестно когда он увидит родных. Не то что бы Том сильно горел желанием. Но надо. Да рвать совсем связи не хотелось. Вот только как он скажет отцу? Том не боялся. Тому кто верит в бога нестрашны ни смерть, ни людское осуждение. Наверно просто не хотелось разочаровывать старика. Том не думал, что отец его проклянёт или откажется от своего грешного сына. Но вряд ли это сделает их ближе.  
Отец не обрадовался когда сын решил пойти в церковь. Однако считал такой выбор достойным. А теперь? Сможет ли Том объяснить насколько для него важен Валентин? Что это был божий замысел? Вряд ли. Том всегда считал себя неплохим оратором и полемистом. Даже образованный, обладающий острым умом возлюбленный скептик не всегда находил, что возразить. Но вот Ревареса не смог убедить. А отцу тем более наверно будет плевать.  
В голове проносились разные сценарии встречи. Иногда отец был один. То он был суров, то почти понимал и смирялся. Иногда встреча и разговор сопровождались насмешками братьев. Но самым реалистичным почему-то казалось равнодушие. Так словно Том был чужой.  
  
Сзади кто-то храпел. Стюардесса иногда отдергивала занавес и окидывала взглядом салон. Гудели двигатели. Под крылом расстилался океан. Впереди ждала холодная снежная Россия.  
– Господи. На все твоя воля.  
  
  
****  
  
Раньше Валентин пропускал мимо ушей истории о гееях мотавшихся в Европу для заключения брака, считая это иррациональной тире бессмысленной романтикой чистой воды. Да он вообще не планировал женится. Может Том не так уж и не прав. Может бог есть. Сидит себе на небе или где-то там над Вселенной и угорает. А ты тут крутись как хочешь.  
Валентин и крутился.  
  
Вчера в универ отправился, что называется, с корабля на бал. Только прилетели, а на следующий день уже вперед и с песней. Да ещё эта чертова смена часовых поясов. Хорошо хоть отмылся. В альма-матер его обозвали мажором и попеняли за слитую Жопу Мира. Валентин отшутился, что эта была капитальная жопа. Правда, внимание однокурсников быстро переключилось на золотое кольцо.  
– Да. Женился. Подробностей не будет. – отрезал Валентин.  
От него отстали. Знали – бесполезно доставать. Впрочем, не он один изменил семейное положение. Так что особо любопытствующим было куда направить свое внимание. Только Димка после занятий решил поупражняться в чтении мыслей.  
– Что-то ты особо счастливым не выглядишь. Ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
Вот Димка всем хорош был. Но как начнет разбираться, то тушите свет. Валентин конечно думал, может не снять ли символ брака перед занятиями? Нафиг ему лишние вопросы. Врать не хотелось.  
На факультете были открытие геи. Не сказать что их сильно гнобили. Вэл сам кокетничал когда его спрашивали об ориентации. Но одно дело рисоваться на тусовках, другое дело муж. Не прятаться же его всю жизнь.  
– Нет.  
– Даже не познакомишь?  
– Дим. Я еще свою половину родителям не представил. Давай соблюдем очередность.  
– Ого! Как всё серьезно! Залет? Дочь наркобарона?  
Валентин понял какую ошибку совершил. Он только заинтриговал приятеля. В принципе можно ничего не говорить. Сами все придумают. Валентин задрал нос повыше:  
– Это все так банально. Я женился по любви. На мужчине.  
Димка выпал в осадок. Секунд на десять, а потом опять выдвинул свою теорию:  
– Шутишь? А! Знаю! Решил закосить под женатого гея и девчонок провоцировать?  
Очень хотелось сказать «Да» и закончить с этим. Ну ли фейс разбить ладонью.  
– Нет. Дим. Ты меня очень обяжешь, если хоть не надолго придержишь сенсационную инфу. Дай хотя бы самому предков «порадовать».  
Димка остался переваривать. Валентин отправился домой, с трудом представляя как будет «Радовать» родителей.  
  
****  
От предков некоторое время можно спокойно шифроваться. Он так и делал когда у него случалась личная жизнь. Меньше знают – крепче спят. Но это ж Том. Муж целый – одна штука! Из страны где их брак признан законным и фиг его знает, как его юридический статус расценивается в РФ.  
Иногда вот как сейчас, Валентин остро завидовал вот таким истинно верующим. Им все по барабану. Верят себе в то что мужик на облаке (Олимпе или в Асгарде, нужное подчеркнуть) всё делает как надо, и трава не расти.  
Вот сейчас Том если и беспокоился то это было не заметно. Просто наблюдал за хаотичными метаниями Валентина, который пытался одеться уже второй час. Сам Том одел один из своих костюмов и теперь в обычном галстуке вместо колоратки походил на учителя. Хотя для учителя он слишком шикарен даже в дешевом полиэстре.  
– Давай отложим. Если хочешь.  
– А? Что? – Валентин бросил свитер, который искал последние минут пятнадцать и принялся за поиски подходящих штанов.  
– Если ты не готов, иди один.  
Валентин бросил штаны и снова принялся искать свитер.  
– Но городи ерунды. Так не делают. Мы два дня назад приехали. Родители и Лялька ждут, что я приду. Отец вообще рычит. Угу. Я сейчас приду и ничего не скажу. А потом, – Валентин перешел на русский: – Здравствуй жопа новый год!  
Это выражение означающее крайне неприятный сюрприз Том знал. Между бровей на секунду появилась морщинка. Ему не нравилось когда Валентин использовал ругательства. Однако, пожалуй, оно лучше всего характеризовало ситуацию, как в прямом, так и в переносном значении.  
– Том. Понимаешь. Это мои родители. Я не могу им не сказать. Нам ещё ввалят за то что свадьбы не было.  
– Даже если будут против?  
– Угу.  
Валентин залез с головой в шкаф. При попытке вытащить майку вывались содержимое двух полок. Валентин принялся запихивать всё обратно. Том между тем свалил на кухню.  
Наконец Валентин затолкал вещи обратно и принялся вспоминать за чем он вообще туда полез. Из кухни раздался голос Тома:  
– Иди сюда. Я заварил чай.  
– Да ну! Я ещё не собрался!  
– Иди сюда. Пей чай. – повторил Том с нажимом.  
Валентин отшвырнул рубашку и поплелся на кухню. Том прав. Надо успокоится.  
– Я просто понятия не имею чего ждать, – пояснил Валентин устраиваясь, с бокалом чая на табуретке.  
Том ни как не прокомментировал его явление за столом в одних трусах. Смирился наверное.  
– Понимаешь...  
Том всё понимал.  
– Только не говори что все в руках божьих. Укушу!  
Том улыбнулся одними глазами:  
– Если я скажу, что в настоящий момент твое влияния на принятие решения твоими родителями минимально, ты согласишься с этим?  
– Э-э-э. Типа Alea iacta est*** ?  
Том рассмеялся. Валентина тоже чуток отпустило.  
  
Даже живя отдельно, Валентин считал родительский квартиру своим домом. То есть приходил не в гости, а когда стукнет, не особо заботясь ждут его или нет. Тем более ждали его всегда. В этот раз он впервые шёл к родителям именно, как в гости. Заранее позвонив и сообщив.  
Мама естественно начала задавать вопросы. Но Валентин отговорился скорым визитом и кучей дел. Уже перед самым выходом снова набрал Ляльку.  
– Ну что? Дома как?  
  
Валентин с ней связался как приехал. Провентилировал обстановку. Лялька в момент просекла, что Валентин где-то капитально накосячил или собирается накосячить. Она стала допытываться в какой именно области. На что Валентин некоторое время отговаривался, что таком по телефону не говорят, но Лялька была Коневой, а значит настырность у неё была в крови. Тем более самому Валентину не терпелось хоть-кому нибудь сказать. Реакция сестры последовала незамедлительно:  
– Ну ты отмочил. Ой! Что тебе будет!  
– Не убьют же.  
– Уверен? Если что, то можно я твой харлей возьму?  
Практичность у Ляльки была тоже коневская, как и желание приколоться над ближним.  
  
– Нормально всё. Предки же ещё не в курсе. – отчиталась Лялька, – Я молчала. Не хотела лишать себя зрелища.  
– Молодец.  
– А то! Но ты приезжай быстрее, а то я просто лопну от желания тебя сдать и сдохну от любопытства. Будут тебе вместо свадьбы похороны.  
– Я поплачу на твоей могилке. Ладно. Скоро буду. – Валентин отключил связь и пояснил Тому: – Сестра.  
– Я очень хочу с ней познакомится.  
– Я тебя всем представлю. И ей, и матери с отцом, и Чарли, и Венедикту. Это материна псина и лялькин попугай. Ты поймешь, почему иногда кошки лучше. Даже лысые.  
  
– Вя-вя-вя-вяв! Вя-вя-вя-вя-вя-вя-вя-вя-вя-вя! – раздалось из-за двери, как только Валентин вставил ключ в замочную скважину.  
На встречу им радостно выкатился белый лохматый клубок.  
– Ну вот и Чарли, – познакомил Валентин Тома с болонкой – Привет, мочалка!  
– Вя-вя-вя! Вяв! – вежливо ответил Чарли.  
Валентин не успел разуться, как подлетела Лялька.  
– Ы-ы-ы-ы! Привет! – она повисла на брате, но во все глаза таращилась на Тома, – Задрасте!  
– Добрый день, – старательно выговорил Том.  
– Шикарный муж...чина. Вы говорите по русски? А сколько вам лет? Ну ты – партизан! Всё! Молчу! Сам говори!  
Лялька не врала, что лопнет. Её действительно просто распирало. Видно что она изо всех сил старается не забегать по потолку.  
– Это – Лена, моя сестра.  
Пока Том колебался уместно ли будет первым протянуть руку. Лялька не терялась, схватила обоих за руки и потащила в комнату.  
– Ма-ам! Па-ап! Валька пришел!  
На­тани­эл­ла Петровна, захотела тоже потискать сына, но увидев, что тот не один, ограничилась лишь сдержанным поцелуем в щёку. И повернувшись к его спутнику церемонно произнесла:  
– Добро пожаловать. И добавила чуть тише но с нажимом: – Ляля. Тебе не шесть лет, не медленно перестань дергать нашего гостя.  
– Как это не шесть? Десять один раз и потом еще шесть! – возразила Лялька, но руку Тома отпустила.  
Свою ладонь Валентин забрал сам, чуть прижав к себе сестренку прежде чем отпустить. Из кресла поднялся отец.  
– Ну здравствуй, лягушонок-путешественник. Испанский выучил?  
– Ага. Могу послать всю Латинскую Америку тремя различными способами. Пап, мам, это Том.  
Сергей Валентинович протянул руку для приветствия. Тут произошло весьма редкое событие. Сергей Валентинович побледнел.  
– Валентин. Скажи мне, что это просто твой друг.  
Валентин покосился на тонкую золотую полосочку на своем безменном пальце. У Тома была такая же.  
– Разумеется это мой друг. Мой лучшей друг.  
На­тани­эл­ла Петровна ещё не поняла, что именно обеспокоило мужа, но тоже на всякий случай побледнела.  
– Я ж не извращенец на врагах жениться.  
Теперь На­тани­эл­ла Петровна отказывалась понимать. И кто бы её мог винить? Это у Сережи нервы стальные и цинизма состав, а На­тани­эл­ла Петровна созданием нежным, хрупким призванным собой мир украшать, а не не вот так с бух-барахты из бани голой жопой на мороз. Все что она могла сказать распахнув свои красивые голубые глаза это:  
– Валечка...  
– Мам?  
– Как ты мог! Без моего благословения!  
– Вя-вя-вя-вя! – подержал Чарли свою хозяйку  
– А ты его дашь? – с надеждой спросил Валентин.  
– Подожди я сейчас Венедикта притащу! Все семья должна быть в сборе – раздался лялькин голос из глубины квартиры.  
Через несколько секунд Лялька вернулась с клеткой. Шикарный белый ара по имени Венедикт немедленно открыл клюв:  
– Привет! Медвед! Привет, медвед!  
– Вя-вя-вя-вяв  
– Молчать, мочалка! – не остался в долгу Венидикт – Хозяйка вставай! Завтрак давай! Веник умный! Веник хороший!  
– Вяв!  
– Хозяйка вставай! Завтрак давай! Веник умный! Веник хороший! Хозяйка вставай! Завтрак давай!  
– Ты что, его не кормила? – спросил Валентин у сестры.  
– Прям! Он только вот банан сожрал.  
– Ор-рехи! Завтрак давай! – топтался на жердочке Венедикт расправляя хохолок на голове  
– Вя-вя-вяв! Вяв! Вяв! – Чарли не терял надежды оставить последнее слово за собой.  
На­тани­эл­ла Петровна разводила руками. Лялька переживала полный восторг. А Том просто таращился на этот цирк с конями и Валентину показалось, что он сейчас скажет: «Да ну на хер!» и сбежит. Впрочем один человек походу знал что делать. Сергей Валентинович убрал руку от лица и объявил свою отцовскую волю:  
– Ляля, убери этот пернатый матюгальник!  
Лялька обнял клетку и состроила обиженную моську. Но тут Венедикт заверещал уже на своем попугайском прям в лялькино ухо, и та без дальнейших возражений потащила клетку обратно.  
– Цыц, мочалка! – продолжил наводить порядок Сергей Валентинович.  
Чарли шлепнулся на хвост возле ног На­тани­эл­лы Петровны. Та разрыдалась бы наверно, если бы видела каким взором на неё смотрел её дружочек-пусичка. Но На­тани­эл­ла Петровна в этот момент только переводила взгляд с сына на Тома.  
Честно говоря Валентин как-то не думал, что для матери его ориентации будет таким уж сюрпризом. Ой! Да ладно! Лет через десять Валентин честно признает, что в то лето он вообще не думал. Между тем отец окончательно взял ситуацию под контроль:  
– Сын. Значит так. Давай по буквам. Ты женился?  
Валентин мотнул головой  
– Женился на этом самом мужике?  
Валентин снова кивнул и покосился на Тома, не зная радоваться, огорчаться или завидовать своему мужу что тот пока ещё скверно знал русский.  
Отец втянул воздух ноздрями и уже уставившись на Тома тяжёлым взором. А это Сергей Валентинович делать умел как никто другой спросил:  
– Еще раз. Имя. Фамилия. Номер части.  
Надо отдать должное, Том не смутился. Его взгляд стал острым. Ну понятно, кому понравится, когда с тобой так разговаривают. А Том разумеется привык к вежливости и уважению. И пока он подбирал слова. Про имя, то он точно понял. Валентин ответил за мужа:  
– Его зовут Томас Хьюз.  
– Я не тебя спрашиваю!  
– А Том по русски плохо разговаривает.  
Отцу разумеется не понравилось такое. Он привык доводить собеседников до нужной кондиции не только тоном и взглядом, но виртуозными совестными конструкциями на своем любимом административно-хозяйственном.  
– Так переведи вопрос. Я хочу знать...  
Валентин не стал дожидаться пока отец загнет что-нибудь эдакое.  
– Том – священник. Католический. Из прихода святой Терезы.  
– Ах! – всплеснула руками Натэлла Петровна.  
– Абуеть! – это уже Лялька  
– Вяв.  
– Наташа, мне надо выпить.  
  
– Я говорила тебе, Сержа. Третий курс! У них поветрие такое после третьего курса жениться. Ну вспомни! Лиличкины! Бурмистеровы! Все после третьего курса.  
– Угу. – согласился Сергей Валентинович наливая себе очередную рюмку, – Ну что, зятек, вздрогнем?  
– Вздрогнем! – поддержал Том.  
Он водку оценил по достоинству. Валентин же, как обычно в присутствии родителей, изображал пай-мальчика и ограничился только парой стопок. Да и не угнаться ему за батей с мужем. Один давно овладел искусством пить не пьянея в неограниченном количестве, второй – ирландец. Он конечно отрицал склонность к алкоголю, как национальную черту. Но походу причащение кровью христовой закалило его не хуже отцовских корпоративов.  
На­тани­эл­ла Петровна глуша мартини доказывала, что во всем виноват Серёжа с его любовью предоставлять детям самостоятельность. Как женщина прозорливая, она сразу обозначила корень проблемы:  
– А где они детей возьмут?!  
Сергей Валентинович даже не спорил. У него была другая задача. Узнав что Тома так просто не свалить, он закусил удила, так что на вопрос жены он только отмахнулся:  
– Вздрогнем?  
Том кивнул и опрокинул рюмку. Водка ему определенно нравилась.  
– Сережа ты меня не слышишь! У Валечки должны быть дети! А как?  
– Каком кверху! Бабы что ли кончились. Брак для детей совершенно не помеха.  
– Что?! Ты о чем говоришь?! Ты чему ребенка учишь?!  
– На-та-ша. Его уже не надо учить. Поздно. Тут уже и ремень не будет наказанием.  
– А ничего что у тебя еще и дочь есть?  
– А точно! Лялька! Тебе партзадание. Матери сделай внука.  
Лялька картинно закатила глаза.  
– А-а-а! – Взвыла На­тани­эл­ла Петровна. – Ты соображаешь что несешь? Ей шестнадцать!  
– Мам. Ты не волнуйся. В подоле не принесу. Я вообще чайлдфри. Считаю что планета и так перенаселена. Долг каждого индивидуума обладающего интеллектом не только воздержаться от неумеренного потребления ресурсов на крайней рассудительно подходить к вопросу собственного развития и воспроизведения себе подобных.  
– Ах! Лялечка! Что ты говоришь?!  
Сергею Валентиновичу для осмысления Лькиной тирады потребовалось чуть больше времени. Однако выводы он сделал соответствующие. Он уперся тяжелым взглядом в Валентина.  
– Это ты её научил?!  
Лялька тут же возмутилась:  
– Папа, у человека к шестнадцати годам формируется собственные восприятие мира и система взглядов.  
Сергей Валентинович перевел взгляд на жену:  
– Значит это твой идеализм. – И прежде чем та возразила спросил Тома: – А тебя дети есть? Переведи!  
Том ответил на английском:  
– Не надо, я понял. Нет. И для этого есть ряд причин...  
– Вздрогнем.  
  
До вздрагивались. На­тани­эл­ла Петровна убедившись что никто не собирается громить мебель предпочла покинуть благородное собрание. Лялька тоже заскучала. На стреме остался один практически трезвый Валентин.  
Сергей Валентинович всё же перепил Тома. Но победа далась не легко. Если Том просто ни на что не реагировал и, судя по закрытым глазам, созерцал свой внутренний мир. То Сергей Валентинович, как водится, пытался доказать, что он здесь самый трезвый. Однако сиделось ему уже совсем никак. Голову приходилось держать двумя руками. А ведь ещё требовалось ткнуть пальцем. Патамушта! Патамушта молодежь сегодня больно умная и пока их носом не ткнешь ничего не поймут!  
– Влип, ты сын! По самые помидоры!  
Валентин не спорил. Да влип. Может даже с первого взгляда.  
– Ох и на мучаешься ты с этим рыжим! – Сергей Валентинович хотел покоситься на Тома но глаза почему-то упорно разъезжались. Пришлось повернуться, – Мало того что рыжий. Конопатый. Так ещё и ита... ида... идеалист!  
Валентин покивал. Есть такое. За это и любил. Не только за это, но вообще, за это тоже.  
– Я сразу понял. Валька-а-а. Намучаешься ты с ним. Идеалист... да... Он может вообще... ик... гуманитарий! Как ты мог?! Сын?!  
– Это у меня наследственное, – пробурчал себе под нос Валентин, намекая на филфак матери.  
– Шо?  
– Да ничего.  
– «Ничего» – передразнил Сергей Валентинович, – Говорил я тебе: «Не ищи на жопу приключений»  
– Да ничего я не искал! Мою хорошую жопу приключения меня сами нашли. Так что всё по заветам предков.  
Сергей Валентинович с чувством вздохнул и вздрогнул. Воспитывать сына было поздно.  
  
****  
А первое место в Жопе Мира занял поселок городского типа Верхние Дылды. Те что на среднем Урале. Однокурсница Машка просто съездила домой.  
\-----  
*Тамалес – кукуруза со свининой или цыпленком, овощами и яйцами, тушеная в банановых листьях.  
**Арепа – кукурузная лепешка с начинкой.  
***Alea iacta est – лат. Жребий брошен.


End file.
